


彭格列首领营业纪实

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 111,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 首领为了发展家族被迫营业的故事。
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Everyone
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Attention：脑洞文，继任后背景，轻松愉快；写着玩，想到哪儿写到哪儿。
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！
> 
> PS：搬家可太累了……

01

彭格列家族，一个由自卫队发展而来的黑手党家族，由于强大的实力和良好的口碑，一直屹立于黑手党世界的顶端。能够进入这个家族工作，成为彭格列的一员，是许多黑手党毕生的梦想。而近年，自从十代家族正式掌权后，这股风向更是席卷了整个里世界。所有人都对进入彭格列家族趋之若鹜。

如果对里世界众人进行采访，问十代家族巨大吸引力的来源，那十个里有八个都会义正严辞地告诉你：因为帅。不论是彭格列的十代首领和六名守护者，还是瓦利安暗杀部队首领及其六名高级干部，亦或者门外顾问部门和后勤技术部门，整个彭格列的平均颜值配置都高得令人瞠目结舌。甚至有小道消息称，要进入彭格列家族，必要条件就是拥有牛郎级别的外貌。

例会报告听到这儿，史帕纳抽出嘴里的棒棒糖突然插嘴：“那强尼二是怎么进来的？”

贝尔把玩着小刀紧随其后：“嘻嘻，瓦利安的高级干部都不如我帅啊，毕竟我是王子呢～”

史库瓦罗当下拍案而起：“混蛋你说什么！”

场面霎时混乱。然而，还不等稳坐上首的彭格列十代首领沢田纲吉出面调解，正在报告的门外顾问冷眼一扫，难得地散发出了强烈的杀气。会议室立刻宛如坠入冰窖，就连脾气暴躁的史库瓦罗都“切”了一声就坐回原位。

Reborn满意地扫了一眼会议室，却无视了正座上首领投来的感激目光，继续他的报告：“简而言之，虽然现在外界对彭格列有些误解，但这些误解对我们的家族发展却非常有利。所以，我认为，应该充分利用这一误解，吸纳更多的人才进入彭格列。毕竟，对每一个黑手党家族来说，新鲜血液都是越多越好的。”

确认没有人对此有异议，Reborn顺利地进入了报告的下一部分。“我调查了目前外界对整个彭格列的舆论评价。在之前，岚守和云守非自愿发起的万人寻猫事件，雨守、晴守和雷守共同举办的里世界市民运动会，瓦利安暗杀部队沙滩包场导致的禁渔抗议，都引起了很大的关注……”

在门外顾问拖长的尾音中，被点名的与会者都后背一凉，回忆起了闹出乱子时被恼怒的首领冻成人形冰块关进小黑屋的可怕经历，即使事后有首领的上门抚慰也没能彻底消除阴影。而没有被点名的则暗自松一口气，庆幸自己在十代首领面前保持住了形象。当然，也有人对此压根没有反应，比如云之守护者云雀恭弥和瓦利安暗杀部队的首领Xanxus——这两个人每周如一日地翘会了。

幸而，Reborn提起这些，并不是为了要翻旧账。“此外，彭格列高层的个人账户以及官方账户对内部活动的报道都得到了很多关注。尤其是有一张家族聚会集体照，更是直接上了当天的热搜。这就是我们这次例会需要讨论的最重要的问题。热搜当天，最开始的热搜词条是‘彭格列牛郎团’，并在半小时就爬到了热搜一位。但是，这个词条在一位挂了十分钟后，就被另一个词条超过了，”说道这里，Reborn露出来不怀好意的笑容，“那就是‘正中的美人’。当然，指的就是我们的首领。这个热搜在一位挂了整整四个小时，才下降到三位，并且随后又在热搜榜上挂了二十七小时才消失，造成了十分轰动的影响。在这期间，‘彭格列十代’、‘东方美人’、‘如何加入彭格列’等词条也都纷纷上了热搜位。”

“不愧是十代首领！”坐在首领下首的岚守狱寺隼人不由得眼冒星光，灼灼地看向首领。

“阿纲真厉害啊！”另一侧的雨守山本武也爽朗地笑着赞同。

而从报告中途就开始脸红的纲吉听到这里，终于涨红了整张脸。“Reborn！”他的声音里有淡淡的警告。

Reborn倒无意在这种正式场合挑衅首领，只是难免有些恶趣味想要看小动物炸毛。当然，炸得太过也就不好玩了。他顺从地进入正题：“虽然当时由于整个技术部休假，导致没有及时控制舆论，但这次热搜带给家族的影响还是非常积极的。在过去一周内，我们的入职申请人数增加了三倍，和首领有关的情报、当时聚会上饮用的酒水、甚至家族宣传册的需求量更是激增到了五倍。可以说，这一次上热搜给我们带来非常大的利益。因此，我作为门外顾问，在此提议，要延续这一效益，帮助家族进行更好的发展。”

彭格列血脉带来的超直感发出警告，纲吉暗暗咽了口口水，小心翼翼地问道：“所以，报告的结论是？”

而Reborn的脸上则流露出了堪称魔鬼的愉悦笑容：“结论就是，Boss，为了家族的发展，接下来，要拜托你亲自上阵营业，取悦网友和群众了。”

这一天，彭格列的会议室难得的没有被参与例会的守护者和高级干部们损坏。在场几乎所有人，除了首领，都一致通过了门外顾问的提议。当然，也有个别人提出了不同意见，比如岚守第一时间发出抗议，理由是“不该让十代首领处理这种琐事和屈尊讨好别人”，但在Reborn承诺提供与会者人手一份首领的独家营业花絮，这些抗议就消失于无形了。

而在例会结束后单独留在会议室的首领表示，他要静静，别问他静静是谁。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

02

作为一个家族的首领，沢田纲吉的每一天都被各种各样的家族事务填满。除了每晚勉强保证的七小时睡眠外，他的工作时间几乎被细分到以秒计。而昨天例会上通过的提案让他的工作日程表变得更为紧张。终于，在门外顾问兼首领老师Reborn的鞭策下，他在午饭前提前半小时结束了上午的工作。

还不等他喘口气，技术部的入江正一和史帕纳就敲响了首领办公室的大门。“纲吉君，Reborn先生让我们来协助你，解决一下营业过程中可能存在的技术问题。”入江正一笑着解释道。

“啊，那可真是谢谢你们了，正一，史帕纳。我正在发愁呢。”年轻的大空露出了温和的笑容，却已不再是年少初识时全然的稚嫩。这张东方人的面孔总是让人倍感亲切，而他的语气充满了信赖，更是让两位技术部的骨干感受到了强烈的使命感。

“包在我和正一身上，彭格列。”史帕纳懒洋洋的应答中充满自信。

“总而言之，先来注册个人账号吧。纲吉君好像还没有自己的账号吧？”入江正一走到了首领身边，弯下腰接过已经打开的手机，轻松地为他下好了必须的软件。“你想要什么账户名？”

纲吉有些不解：“嗯？账户名？”他的工作很忙，已经很久没有接触过这种娱乐性质比较强的活动了。

“就是社交账号的名字。”史帕纳解释道。“可以起一些比较有趣的名字，比如我的账号就是莫斯卡修理大师bot。”

“这样啊……有点苦恼呢，直接用自己的名字不行吗？”首领的脸上露出了求助的表情——在整个彭格列，几乎没有人能够拒绝他这样的表情。

入江正一立刻点头：“可以。也有很多人就是用本名作为账户名的。这样寻找起来也会方便很多。”他在注册界面输入“沢田纲吉”，满意地看到这个账户名还没有被人注册过，不枉费他们昨晚彻夜工作把相关账号持有者的手机和电脑都黑了。“请输入密码吧。下面那个是号码验证。这些步骤完成之后，账号就注册完成了。”说着，他将手机还给纲吉，看着他完成接下来的步骤。

“对了。”史帕纳也凑了过来。“Reborn先生说要记录一下你的账号密码，彭格列。这样方便技术部和公关部进行后续的跟进和舆论控制。虽然说是你的个人账号，但上面的内容还是需要被时刻监控的。”

“哈……”纲吉对此一点也不奇怪。早在他刚刚当上彭格列首领的时候，他的私人账号、私人空间和私人关系就已经被很多家族成员监控和接管了，大到会议安排外联往来，小到垃圾邮件骚扰电话，每件事都可能和家族息息相关。这正是首领的职责，因此他早就习惯了。但他还是忍不住叹了一口气：“既然如此，不能直接由你们来管理账号吗？”

入江正一露出了为难的表情：“我们调查了亲自营业的账号和由团队代理营业的账号，发现两者的流量、评价和效益都有非常大的区别。Reborn先生看了数据之后，要求您一定要亲自来打理自己的账号，哪怕频率低一点也没关系……”

“又是Reborn说的啊。这个魔鬼老师，都去巴塞罗那出差了还给我出难题。”纲吉忿忿不平地抱怨着，却又不敢不照做。年少时代的教育刻在了他的骨头里，让他仍对他的老师有着难言的畏惧。但继任数年，他也有了一些应对的心得……

“注册好了。”他抬起头，发现入江正一和史帕纳都在专心看着他，不由得有些脸红。是不是花的时间太长了？他心想。毕竟刚才光自己的手机号就输错了两次……那双褐色眼睛心虚地闪躲，却展露出一种质朴的纯真。在没有动用死气之火的时候，他的长相总是过于柔和，让所有看着他的人都担心他会受到别人的欺负。“接……接下来该怎么办？”

“啊？啊。”看愣了一瞬的史帕纳先回过神来。“总之，先带上上次上热搜的词条发一条问好吧，彭格列。”

纲吉低头皱着眉，一字一句地编写。感谢这几年浏览文件和起草协议的经历，他的遣词造句有了很大的进步。但是他还是对于带上热搜词条感到十分羞耻。他又一次抬起头，鹿一样的眼睛求助地看向技术部的两人。“这个词条实在太让人害羞了，能不能不带啊？”

入江正一感到自己的胃开始隐隐抽搐了。他实在不想为难他们总是柔和包容的首领，昨晚技术部为了这件事情紧急召开了两次会议，就是希望能够帮助首领顺利地踏出营业的第一步。但是，不论他们为他扫清了多少障碍，有些步骤却是不能跳过的。他据实道：“如果不带词条，那就必须配上照片了。其实我们觉得这样更好，因为网友可以迅速地认识到你是谁，也更能不动声色地将纲吉君的账号推广出去。”

“照片？”纲吉愣了愣，脸一下涨红了。“这、这不太好吧。”

果然如此。入江正一心想。他叹了口气道：“如果不想配照片，那词条就是不可缺少……”

“我其实也觉得照片更好，可是正一怕太为难你了就不让我提。”史帕纳突然插嘴道，“彭格列，你怎么想？你觉得怎么样比较好？”

“诶？正一……”纲吉看向正一，发现他虽然笑着，额头却已经出了冷汗，这是他每次感到紧张或为难而胃痛的证明。他又感动又愧疚。“谢谢你，这么为我着想。我太任性了。”

“不是这样的，纲吉君。我只是不想给你增加太多的负担。”眼看着温柔的首领又要把责任揽到自己身上，入江正一连忙否认。

“我知道的，正一。”纲吉扬起笑容。“既然这是首领的责任，那我会努力的。为了家族的发展，这点事也不算什么。我还是配照片吧。”虽然做了决定，但他还是不知道该配上什么样的图片。“你们觉得什么样的照片比较好？”

史帕纳高兴地连忙掏出手机。“关于这个，昨天技术部进行了整个家族成员的内部投票。我把第一位的照片发给你，彭格列。”

“好的。啊，已经收到了。”纲吉一边说着一边点开图片，发现那是他在首领继任仪式上现场拍的照片。

照片上的青年穿着合身的黑色西装，长披风却掩不住纤细的风骨，胸前点缀的金色链带与橙色的领带交相辉映，冲淡了着装的冷肃。青年有一副东方人的秀美长相，眼睛大得恰到好处，皮肤白净犹如上好的瓷釉，无一处不精致。但最引人注目的仍是他的神情，额间的橙色琉璃火是血脉的证明，点燃了褐眸中的灼灼金红，微蹙的眉写着凛然，低垂的眼宛如祈祷，至烈与至柔的融合，构成了最具矛盾感的魅力。照片上的他站在光与暗的交界处，介于少年与成年，稚嫩又成熟；介于天使与恶魔，圣洁又诱惑；也介于白天与黑夜，灿烂又神秘。

“这张上有死气之火啊，没问题吗？”纲吉还是有点犹豫。

“绝对没问题，彭格列！”史帕纳坚定地答道，“就算有非里世界的人产生怀疑，我们也可以说这是PS的效果。而在里世界，死气之火也基本普及了，这么纯净的火焰反而能够作为实力的证明，起到很好的宣传效果。”

纲吉看出来了，史帕纳是真的很想让他发这张照片。虽然还是觉得有些羞耻，但他还是好脾气地同意了。加上照片后，他又润色了一下内容，在入江正一和史帕纳的见证下，发出了他的账号的第一条消息。

当天中午，一条消息就这样悄悄出现在了网络上。

“沢田纲吉：大家好，我是彭格列集团的十代Boss，沢田纲吉。感谢大家之前对我的关注。我开通了个人账号，很高兴能以这样的方式与大家见面。希望以后能在这里和大家有更加亲切的交流。[图片]”

尽管这篇推文内容十分官方，但是仅凭这个账号名和所附的照片就足以掀起轩然大波。在两个小时内，这个账号的粉丝就激增了十万，推文的转发数和点赞数都超过了二十万，评论数也超过了三万，“沢田纲吉个人账号”更是一下子又冲上了热搜榜。然而，这些都不在今天的十代首领的考虑范围内了。完成了今天的营业任务之后，他就遗忘了这张让他害羞的照片，继续投身于下午忙碌的工作。

他不知道的是，这张照片悄悄成为了多少人的手机桌面，尤其是在整个彭格列内部，几乎成为了家族成员身份证明的象征。然而，也不会有人不长眼地告诉他这件事，毕竟，所有高层干部都收到了这张照片的高清珍藏版。

深藏功与名的Reborn满意地合上手机。接下来该为首领安排怎样的营业策略呢？他勾起嘴角，沐浴在巴塞罗那的日光下惬意地喝了一口咖啡。

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

03

在网友们千呼万唤之时，纲吉却完全把微博的事情抛到了脑后。他遇到了紧急的工作，不得不去荷兰出差，处理与当地家族的合作事务。三天里他不仅只睡了十五小时，还被迫和人打了两架——他总是难免遇到这样不喜欢却不得不做的事情。

等他缓过神来，被入江正一的联络催着上网去看看时，他的那条消息已经被转发了上百万条，粉丝也已经超过了三十万。观光的，舔颜的，看热闹的，什么类型都有。消息提醒也已经爆满。他不得不关掉了消息提醒，才能正常地进入自己的第一条消息，从上向下看网友们给他的评论，一边看一边回复。

“阿纲小可爱啊啊啊：高！清！大！图！在哪里！宝贝看看我快用你的美貌杀我一百遍！”

“沢田纲吉正宫在此：这是什么又纯又欲的绝世美人，我宣布上次那张合照就是个弟弟，拍不出我家纲吉百分之一的美貌。”

“你在想peach：纯路人，get到了。以及这个官方文案是复制粘贴的吗哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“沢田纲吉 回复 你在想peach：是我自己写的。哪里不好吗？”

“狱寺大人快骂我：这就是我们家隼人亲亲的老板吗，老板万福生意兴隆新的一年请对我们隼人好一点呢！”  
“沢田纲吉 回复 狱寺大人快骂我：隼人是我重要的朋友，我一直都对他很好，当然他也一直对我很好。谢谢你这么关心他。”

“山那个本那个武是我哥：雨守粉丝前来报道！嘤嘤嘤Boss好美啊我要爬墙了！”  
“沢田纲吉 回复 山那个本那个武是我哥：欢迎你。但是我好像没听说过山本有弟弟？以及为什么要爬墙？”

“春天里那个百花开：第二条什么时候来啊我等的花儿都枯了……”

“彭格列入门级咸鱼：Boss你快回来吧。”

………………

纲吉挑着回复了几条，就关掉了手机软件，坐在回程的飞机上闭目养神。他不知道的是，随着他的回复，无数的消息又从后台浮现。

“阿纲小可爱啊啊啊 回复 阿纲小可爱啊啊啊：嘤嘤嘤热一不配被回复吗我心里好苦啊！”  
“纲吉猫猫喵喵猫猫 回复 阿纲小可爱啊啊啊：姐妹冷静！还有楼下陪着你！”  
“本体显微镜 回复 阿纲小可爱啊啊啊：看看热一和楼下，其实我觉得纲吉是不是害羞了……想想还有点可爱嘿嘿。”  
“阿纲小可爱啊啊啊 回复 本体显微镜：！！！！我磕到了！！！”

“你在想peach 回复 沢田纲吉正宫在此：这名字，你在想peach？”  
“沢田纲吉二奶在此 回复 沢田纲吉正宫在此：姐姐！让我进门吧！以后我们相互扶持！”  
“闹海脑嗨 回复 沢田纲吉正宫在此：姐妹你和楼上都被跳过了。”  
“沢田纲吉正宫在此 回复 闹海脑嗨：啊啊啊不要再提醒我一遍！我泪洒大海！”

“你在想peach 回复 沢田纲吉：妈呀我竟然被回复了！难道我今年转运了？？！！”  
“你在想peach 回复 沢田纲吉：竟然是自己写的！太官方了！但是有一点可爱哈哈哈哈！”  
“阿纲小可爱啊啊啊 回复 你在想peach：吸吸锦鲤，学习榜样。”  
“沢田纲吉正宫在此 回复 你在想peach：吸吸锦鲤，学习榜样。”  
“阿纲俺嫁 回复 沢田纲吉：没有哪里不好！亲亲宝贝你超级棒的！”

“狱寺大人快骂我 回复 沢田纲吉：您太好了吧！！！谢谢您对隼人宝贝的照顾！！”  
“隼人不是损人 回复 狱寺大人快骂我：怪不得59是第一个点赞的高层干部，看来关系真的很好。“  
“白雪淹没翡翠绿 回复 沢田纲吉：嗯？？我似乎嗅到了糖的味道，磕了。”  
“狱纲入股不亏 回复 白雪淹没翡翠绿：我也！姐妹！移步隔壁我们聊聊啊！”

“山那个本那个武是我哥 回复 沢田纲吉：爬墙是指我要改变心意不喜欢我哥改喜欢你的意思！以及哥只是昵称，不是亲哥的意思！一看就不常上网，快去补课！”  
“阿纲小可爱啊啊啊 回复 沢田纲吉：嘤嘤嘤太可爱了吧绝世小宝贝！”  
“山本武俺嫁 回复 沢田纲吉：看来和我们家雨守关系也很好呢，劳烦您多照顾他！”

“考进彭格列的五十二条准则 回复 彭格列入门级咸鱼：这个像内部人员啊。所以是彭格列内部出了什么事吗？”  
“没有买卖就没有杀害 回复 彭格列入门级咸鱼：笑死在线呼唤老板可还行。”

………………

当纲吉坐私人飞机回到彭格列的Boss办公室时，意外地发现岚守狱寺隼人正在里面等他。自国中起的挚友随着年龄的增长也变得稳重，不会再像以前一样一惊一乍，蜕变成了最可靠的左右手。但不变的仍是他们之间的情谊，以及那双看到纲吉时就放出热忱的光芒的祖母绿的眼睛。

“十代目！”看到纲吉的一瞬间，狱寺就站起身来，笑着和他打招呼。

“隼人，你怎么来了？”纲吉走上前，将出行的公文包放在办公桌上。“你坐呀。”

“不用……您看上去很累啊，这次出差太辛苦了吗？早知道应该我替您去的。”看到纲吉眼下的淡淡乌青，狱寺皱紧了眉。

纲吉却只是温和地笑笑。“谢谢你的关心，但我没事的。”

狱寺却不赞同地走上前：“您该更注意自己的身体才对。”说着，他取走了办公桌上的茶具，在一旁的饮水台上为纲吉冲泡绿茶。“喝点茶吧，绿茶可以安神，会让您好受一点。”

纲吉看着他低头泡茶的优雅姿态，无奈却也感激地笑了笑。他也不想阻止狱寺对自己的关心，只是不希望他过于忧心罢了。“别称呼我‘您’了吧，现在又不是在公共场合。你答应过我，私下的时候都要称呼‘你’的。”

“我都听您……你的。”天不怕地不怕的岚守抬头看了纲吉一眼，脸颊微微泛红。“抱歉，十代目，我习惯了，一时间改不过来。”他把泡好的绿茶放到了纲吉手边。

纲吉低头啜饮一口。柔和的清香散入口鼻，涩后是回甘，清意盈盈上升，暖意沉入五脏，让他舒泰极了。他冲着狱寺笑：“还是你泡的茶最好喝。”

“您……你喜欢就好了。”

他们共享了这壶绿茶。这是他们的友情在工作闲暇时的见证。喝到第二杯的时候，纲吉才想起来哪里不对劲。他放下茶杯。“对了，隼人，你找我什么事？”

“我差点忘了，不愧是十代目。”狱寺也放下了茶杯，却掏出了手机。“是这样，Reborn先生说让我帮助您把需要关注的人都关注一下，包括家庭的高层骨干，合作以及联盟家族的首领之类的。总之，您先关注一下我吧。”

纲吉依言搜索了狱寺的账号名“狱寺隼人Tempest”——不得不说这个名字真有狱寺的风格——惊讶地发现对方的账号已经有三百万粉丝。“隼人，你的账号有这么多粉丝啊。”

“这不算什么，十代目只是因为刚注册，以后肯定会有比我多得多的粉丝的。”狱寺信心满满地说道。

“怎么可能，我现在才三十万粉丝，都不到你的十分之一。而且我也不是很想要那么多粉丝……”纲吉感到又些苦恼，“不过，你都是怎么处理评论和聊天消息的呢？我一下子收到了好多消息，别说回复了，连看都没有时间看一遍。”

“我？我从来不回复的。就连这个账号，也不过偶尔发一点宣传或者转发官方消息，不知道为什么有这么多人关注。”狱寺看着纲吉关注了自己，就接过了他的手机，按照自己关注的账号，一个一个替纲吉查找并关注。“我觉得十代目也不用在乎他们。”

“但是Reborn说要我营业，完全不回复是不是不太合适啊？可是我今天回复了，发现真的没有那么多的时间和精力。而且，”纲吉说到这儿微微脸红，“而且有些网友的留言实在是太令人害羞了，我压根不知道怎么回复。”

“那您……你可以换一种方式，一种大家都能看到的方式多和网友互动。”

“什么方式？”

“直播。”狱寺抬头看着纲吉，“比如在您……你工作的时候，或者参加家族活动的时候，或者去下属的部门视察的时候，都可以开着摄像头。Reborn先生说，这也算对家族的一种宣传吧。”

“这样……”纲吉想了想，觉得这个建议十分可取。他露出了笑脸，写满了纯粹的感激。“谢谢你啊，隼人。”

“这是我应该做的。”狱寺嘴上这么说，却也忍不住露出了兴高采烈的笑脸。他将手机递还给纲吉。“好了，十代目。以后我们就可以在网上互动了。我会经常给你评论和点赞的，每一条都会的。你不用担心，有不清楚的就来问我吧。”

“有你真是太好了，隼人。”纲吉接过手机，感到安心极了。

看着纲吉脸上那天空般温暖的笑容，狱寺心想：不，遇见您才是，真的太好了，十代目。

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

04

虽然对自家岚守抱有高度的信任，纲吉还是征集了技术部、门外顾问组织以及其他高层干部的意见。在确信对于舆论和家族不会有太多的负面影响之后，他开始思索怎样的内容可以让网友们满意。为此，他还特意发了一条消息。

“沢田纲吉：大家好，感谢大家的关注和喜欢。因为我没有太多的时间来打理账号，所以想换一种形式和大家分享我的生活。想知道，如果我直播的话，大家希望看到什么样的主题呢？因为我的生活非常枯燥，好像并没有太多可以和大家分享的。”

这条消息发出去后，纲吉先去处理手头的工作，等了半小时才重新打开手机看了眼。他惊讶地发现评论已经上千，连忙认认真真地一条条向下看，看到有启发性的评论，甚至还在随身的笔记本上记了下来。

“柠檬树下你和我：啊啊啊啊啊啊是！活！的！！！！！”  
“阿纲小可爱啊啊啊 回复 柠檬树下的我：我也！！！今天我竟然等到了小天使的第二条消息！还要直播！这是要过年了吗？？！！”  
“沢田纲吉正宫在此 回复 柠檬树下的我：蹭蹭热一，这反应太真实了。”

“沢田纲吉的披风：想知道您的一天是怎么过的！请务必从早到晚出镜！！从起床拍起吧！！！”  
“沢田纲吉的手套 回复 沢田纲吉的披风：附议。”  
“沢田纲吉的西装 回复 沢田纲吉的披风：附议。”  
“春天里那个百花开 回复 沢田纲吉的披风：这一层的id是批发的吗……我也附议！”

“家住彭格列：其实我不在乎播啥……逛街聊天工作睡觉甚至喝水都行，只要露脸！”  
“门外顾问不进门 回复 家住彭格列：赞同！”  
“阿纲小可爱啊啊啊 回复 家住彭格列：我的心声！能看到我的宝贝咋样都行！”

“隔壁家族的狗：不考虑直播一些家族活动吗？想看第一人称视角呢。”  
“欢迎光临基里奥内罗 回复 隔壁家族的狗：同盟家族来了！”  
“西蒙家族官方 回复 隔壁家族的狗：我家Boss说彭格列同盟家族大会就在近期了哟，请多多期待！”  
“加百罗涅才是真爱 回复 隔壁家族的狗：我我我！我也想看迪诺营业！”

“狱寺隼人Tempest：十代目辛苦了！不管您直播什么都肯定是最好的。期待！”  
“狱寺大人快骂我 回复 狱寺隼人Tempest：！！隼人宝贝你来啦！送你上去！”  
“隼人不是损人 回复 狱寺隼人Tempest：捞捞59。”  
“狱纲入股不亏 回复 狱寺隼人Tempest：我！嗑！到！了！我的CP是真的呜呜呜呜！”  
“白雪淹没翡翠绿 回复 狱寺隼人Tempest：我想看首领去视察岚守办公室……”

看到这一条来自狱寺的评论，纲吉连忙回复。

“沢田纲吉 回复 狱寺隼人Tempest：谢谢你隼人[抱][抱][抱]。”  
“沢田纲吉 回复 白雪淹没翡翠绿：也不是不可以，不过要先问问隼人的意思才行。”

他这才继续往下拉，却在下面的评论里看到了更多的熟悉面孔。他不得不一一回复，不知不觉关注的重点就彻底偏了。

“唯有朋友不可辜负：阿纲我来啦！放轻松哈哈哈，这种事不都是船到桥头自然直嘛！”  
“山那个本那个武是我哥 回复 唯有朋友不可辜负：哥你长点心吧！上次直播洗狗结果把浴室炸了的事还没长教训吗！”  
“狱寺隼人Tempest 回复 唯有朋友不可辜负：你这笨蛋！就不能说一点对十代目有帮助的话吗！”  
“吻武双全 回复 唯有朋友不可辜负：这种天然的乐观可真是让人又爱又恨呢……”  
“四坏保送上垒成功 回复 唯有朋友不可辜负：！！！有生之年我还能看到您上场投球吗呜呜呜呜！或者日常投球也可以，求直播啊！！”  
“唯有朋友不可辜负 回复 狱寺隼人Tempest：嘛嘛～狱寺，放轻松哈哈。”  
“山本武俺嫁 回复 唯有朋友不可辜负：武哥你来得好晚……看看人家岚守来得多早！”  
“沢田纲吉 回复 唯有朋友不可辜负：借你吉言，武。你所在的时区是凌晨三点吧，怎么还没睡？”  
“沢田纲吉 回复 山那个本那个武是我哥：还有这种事？？？？”  
“沢田纲吉 回复 唯有朋友不可辜负：浴室炸了的事又是怎么了？要是有困扰的话一定要告诉我啊，需要我晚上打电话你聊聊吗？”  
“沢田纲吉 回复 狱寺隼人Tempest：没事啦，隼人，别激动。”

“云雀恭弥：不要做出破坏风纪的事情，草食动物。有事直接来找我。”  
“云豆二号 回复 云雀恭弥：啊啊啊啊啊啊云雀大人！！！我晕了我竟然见到活的了，这个号竟然真的是本人真号啊！”  
“加百罗涅_跳马迪诺 回复 云雀恭弥：哈哈，还是老样子呢，恭弥。”  
“白雪淹没翡翠绿 回复 云雀恭弥：云守主页竟然一条消息都没有，唯二的关注就是Boss和并盛中学官方号……我又磕到了，改名去了。”  
“草壁哲矢誓死效忠恭先生 回复 云雀恭弥：那个……您这周的例会还是不打算去吗？”  
“并盛墙头一枝花 回复 草壁哲矢誓死效忠恭先生：找人都找到这儿来了，彭格列的守护者和Boss是日常失联吗？”  
“生活不如搞男人 回复 白雪淹没翡翠绿：姐妹我上次就注意到你了，你怕不是个磕糖怪？”  
“沢田纲吉 回复 云雀恭弥：绝！对！不！会！的！云雀前辈您放心！”

“彭格列雾守库洛姆·髑髅：Boss，骸大人说，不希望我和您的直播扯上关系。所以抱歉，不能给您提供帮助了。”  
“小姐姐是世界的珍宝 回复 彭格列雾守库洛姆·髑髅：彭格列守护者里唯一的女孩子必须拥有排面！”  
“六道不能人道 回复 彭格列雾守库洛姆·髑髅：所以我骸会不会出现？？我泪洒金沙江跪求他出现呜呜！”  
“幻梦穿云过 回复 六道不能人道：？？你这名字，我差点误伤友军！”  
“沢田纲吉 回复 彭格列雾守库洛姆·髑髅：没关系的库洛姆！我了解骸的想法，不会勉强你的。”

“六道骸：哦呀？沢田纲吉，在我夺走你的身体之前，我会时刻盯着你的直播的。不要做出令我不快的事，你知道我不喜欢什么。”  
“S还是M这是一个问题 回复 六道骸：啊啊啊啊骸大人看看我！请随时夺走我的身体！”  
“烈焰红莲地狱 回复 S还是M这是一个问题：？？？这都是什么虎狼之词？？”  
“彭格列雾守库洛姆·髑髅 回复 六道骸：骸大人！您忙完了吗？”  
“云雀恭弥 回复 六道骸：你在哪？等我去咬杀你。”  
“六道骸 回复 彭格列雾守库洛姆·髑髅：还需要一点时间。如果沢田纲吉欺负你，一定要告诉我，我的库洛姆。”  
“六道骸 回复 云雀恭弥：等沢田纲吉的事情先了结，再来处理我们俩的恩怨。”  
“云雀恭弥 回复 六道骸：嗯。”  
“沢田纲吉 回复 六道骸：你怎么又在说这种话了，骸。***相关的事情我当然不会直播出来啦！”  
“沢田纲吉 回复 六道骸：我才不会欺负库洛姆呢！”

“加百罗涅_跳马迪诺：支持唯一的师弟！下次来找我玩啊！”  
“罗马里奥 回复 加百罗涅_跳马迪诺：Boss你又在会议中偷偷玩手机了！”  
“加百罗涅才是真爱 回复 加百罗涅_跳马迪诺：啊啊啊啊啊迪诺哥！！！！请务必出镜！”  
“沢田纲吉 回复 加百罗涅_跳马迪诺：谢谢你啦迪诺先生！我一定会去的！”

“蓝波大人天下第一：第一！！！”  
“奶牛产牛奶 回复 蓝波大人天下第一：你也太沉了！！姐妹们捞！”  
“沢田纲吉 回复 蓝波大人天下第一：蓝波，你不是应该在考试？”

“西蒙家族官方：我家Boss说他号不小心丢了正在找回，托我带来对彭格列十代首领的支持和祝福哦！也欢迎您光临西蒙家族！希望两个家族友谊常青～”  
“大地无垠 回复 西蒙家族官方：炎真亲亲怎么又丢号了？贵家族技术部多向彭格列学学吧真的……”  
“天空有大地的倒影 回复 西蒙家族官方：双厨狂喜！”  
“西蒙家族官方 回复 大地无垠：皮下就是技术部的要哭了……Boss把账号借给地铁上诈骗手机的老奶奶了，手机能保住已经是万幸了……”  
“沢田纲吉 回复 西蒙家族官方：谢谢！彭格列家族和西蒙家族永远是最好的朋友！帮我向炎真问好，过阵子我们就可以见面啦！”

“莫斯卡修理大师bot：哟，彭格列。这次怎么没带图？我还有别的也可以发给你。”  
“根号三的孤独 回复 莫斯卡修理大师bot：我关注的技术博主竟然是彭格列的？？？”  
“入江正一凭技术说话 回复 莫斯卡修理大师bot：史帕纳，技术部开会了，快上内部线路。”  
“根号三的孤独 回复 入江正一凭技术说话：我关注的另一个技术博主竟然也是彭格列的？？？？？？”  
“沢田纲吉 回复 莫斯卡修理大师bot：史帕纳，这就不用了……”

“九代直属Xanxus：垃圾，你要是整天折腾这些没有意义的事，不好好打理彭格列，我可不会放过你。”  
“鲨鱼史库瓦罗 回复 九代直属Xanxus：混蛋Boss你先给我去参加例会吧！”  
“是王子大人 回复 鲨鱼史库瓦罗：嘻嘻～你还没放弃啊？要是你被打了，王子会替你收尸的哦～”  
“狱寺隼人Tempest 回复 九代直属Xanxus：你这家伙！竟然对十代目这么不尊重！”  
“沢田纲吉 回复 九代直属Xanxus：Xanxus，就算会议不来参加，至少也看一下会议记录吧？我也是被迫无奈的啊……”

……………………

花费了两个小时，纲吉终于处理完了所有熟悉的同伴的留言。等他回过神来，天色已经渐沉，而他记录提案的小本子上还没有几个选项。他重新刷新了一下，上千条回复眨眼已经过万。他叹了口气。要从这么多评论里挑选出更多的有效信息，看来今晚注定不能休息了。

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

05

经过一夜的奋斗，纲吉终于决定了自己直播的内容。第二天，他像以往一样早起。但在投入正式的工作前，他发了一条消息。

“沢田纲吉：为了不占用已经安排好的工作时间，今天的直播安排在中午十二点。到时候我会去彭格列家族的内部食堂吃饭，顺便带大家看看我们日常的伙食。欢迎大家来和我聊天！”

发完消息后，纲吉就一头扎进了当天的工作里。作为彭格列的首领，每天需要他过目的文件和资料都很多。这几天Reborn又不在身边，不能替他分担。他只能靠自己努力了。

一直忙到了十一点五十，纲吉才勉强完成了上午的工作。他匆匆打开手机，果不其然，这条消息下面已经有很多评论了。

“你在想peach我在想纲吉：蹲！！姐妹们过年啦！！！”  
“家住彭格列：竟然是吃播我惊了。”  
“狱寺隼人Tempest：需要我陪您一起吃吗，十代目？”  
“云雀恭弥：不要群聚。”  
“加百罗涅_跳马迪诺：下次也可以来加百罗涅的食堂试试哦，我请你吃饭。”  
“FUFU弗兰：Me的师父说他可以帮你把食物变没，这样可以伪装最热门的大胃王人设了。”  
“鲨鱼史库瓦罗：！！！今天一定要拦住那个混蛋Boss！可恶他怎么突然想去食堂吃饭了！！！”  
“阿纲小可爱啊啊啊：宝贝我来了！我等不及了！！”  
……………………

评论的状况还是和昨天一样混乱，纲吉已经放弃去纠正了。连在现实中都管不住这帮祸害，又怎么可能指望回复三两句话就能起到效果呢？这是纲吉在昨天数个小时的回复中得到的血的教训。令他欣慰的是，山本、蓝波、骸和Xanxus多少还是听进去了他的话，今天没有来继续添乱。当然，这背后具体的原因到底是什么，却也经不起深思。

还没翻看几条评论，就已经快到预定的直播时间了。纲吉连忙拿出手持支架和收音麦克风。这是昨天他向技术部咨询后，入江为他准备的直播最基本的设备。当然，经过彭格列技术部的改良后，这些基础设备也有着远超普通市面产品的功能和质量。而直播软件就更简单了，发布消息的手机软件本身就可以直播，并且将直播消息推送到每一个关注他的人的首页上。

十一点五十八分，纲吉打开了直播软件，正式开始了他第一次的直播。

无数的人涌进了这个小小的窗口。在全球各地的手机屏幕上，半张精致的脸出现在了镜头近处，只露出额前的碎发和那双浅棕色的眼睛——清澈潋滟的瞳孔仿佛一瞬就能望到底。镜头前的人似乎有些困惑，微微蹙起了眉，双耳声道中还能听到他低声的嘟哝：“咦？开了吗？”那柔软的少年气的清亮声线一下子击中了无数人的心。

屏幕的下方立刻划过了无数条实时评论。

\-->“纲吉宝贝妈妈来了：声！控！瞬！间！死！亡！”  
\-->“阿纲小可爱啊啊啊：卧槽美颜暴击！！！”  
\-->“你在想peach我在想纲吉：啊啊啊啊啊我好了我死了！！”  
\-->“看人先看脸：本人太嫩了吧！想rua……”  
……………………

纲吉看到下方闪过的无数“看到了”、“开了”等字眼，这才将镜头移远。在没有任何修饰的前置镜头下，彭格列首领办公室的良好日照省去了一切打光的烦恼。正午的太阳照耀在这个穿着标准三件套的年轻人身上，却映亮了他别样的柔和。在视频状态下，那张东方人的脸虽然不像照片一样一眼过分惊艳，却更加生动。没有人想到，那个在照片上凛冽绝艳的美人，那个在网络上发言一板一眼的青年，在生活中竟是这样的平和温柔，连嘴角的笑容都羞涩得像个少年一般。

纲吉还是第一次通过镜头和这么多人互动。虽然没有人站在面前，这很好地缓解了他的紧张，但他还是很不适应对着镜头说话，总觉得怪怪的，尤其是在知道有这么多人看着的情况下——左上角显示观看直播的人数已经超过十五万了。

他深吸一口气，这才拿出平常应对大场面的沉稳，露出一丝浅浅的笑容。“大家好，我是沢田纲吉。很高兴和大家见面……不好意思，我还是第一次直播，总觉得自己对着手机说话怪怪的。”他不好意思地摸了摸头，“总之，我现在要去食堂吃饭了，过程中可以为大家介绍一下彭格列。大家如果有想问的都可以问我。”

\-->“橙色信仰：太可爱了吧呜呜。”  
\-->“阿纲小可爱啊啊啊：宝贝还不去吃饭吗？”  
\-->“天空里的云：纲吉现在在哪儿啊？”

纲吉正准备站起身，却瞥到了这条评论。他随口答道：“在我的办公室啊。”说着，他站起身，拿起椅背上的西装外套穿上。通过镜头，人们只能看到他被背心束出的薄腰，以及向下延伸的臀线……

\-->“看人先看脸：艸！我死了！穿个衣服罢了我怎么就不行了？”  
\-->“纲吉宝贝妈妈来了：啊啊啊保护我纲吉宝贝妈妈不允许！”  
\-->“S还是M这是一个问题：西装是什么绝世着装我好了又好！”

“大家对我的办公室感兴趣吗？”穿好衣服的纲吉凑上来看了一眼评论，“嗯？我每天都要穿西装的，毕竟是工作的正装嘛，彭格列的每个人都是这样的。你们不是吗？”说着，他拿起了手持支架，把手机举高，方便直播观众能看到他的脸。

\-->“阿纲小可爱啊啊啊：想看办公室！”  
\-->“拜拜了您嘞：看到办公桌上的文件山了！当Boss也好辛苦哦。”  
\-->“走过路过错过：我们也穿，但穿不了你这么好看。”

“啊，谢谢。”看到夸奖的纲吉脸颊微红，“下次再给你们看办公室吧，今天先带大家去食堂看看。”一边说着，纲吉一边向办公室外走去，还一边解释道：“平时我的工作不会有这么多的，不过这几天Reborn不在……哦，Reborn就是我们的门外顾问，也是我的老师。平时全靠他帮我，我才能没有纰漏地完成工作的。”

\-->“白雪淹没翡翠绿：绝美师生情！我又磕到了。心疼刚刚提交改名申请的自己……”  
\-->“沢田纲吉正宫在此：好辛苦哦，心疼。”  
\-->“生活不如搞男人：我看到那一排酒柜了……里面一瓶可能得抵我一年工资。”

纲吉到了走廊上，将镜头翻转。“这就是办公室外的走廊了，墙上挂着的都是彭格列历任的Boss。看，最近的这张就是我，我是彭格列的第十代Boss。”他停在了一张巨幅单人照前，雕花木框中正是他发的第一条消息的配图，那张继任仪式上的现场照。放大了的面容不仅没有失真，反而更加震慑人心，让人一眼就失了神。

\-->“阿纲小可爱啊啊啊：心动的感觉又来了！”  
\-->“恋爱等同变态：能A爆能软萌，好绝一男的。”

纲吉并没有停留太久。事实上，对于展示自己的照片他感到非常羞耻。他迅速地将镜头向前移。“这是九代Boss，他是位对我很好的爷爷，多亏有他，我才能成长得这么快乐。这是八代Boss，她是彭格列历史上第一位也是唯一一位女性Boss，真的很英姿飒爽……这是二代Boss，他是一位强硬派，但也是他扩展了彭格列的势力，是一位当之无愧的领袖。”在简单介绍历任首领的过程中，镜头都会在照片上短暂停留，最后停在了走廊尽头Primo的照片上。在镜头看不到的地方，纲吉的表情也柔和起来，“这是初代Boss，Giotto。他是创立了彭格列的人，是一个非常正直也非常包容的男人。常常有人说我和他很像，不过他比我要厉害多了。是他一手奠定了彭格列的荣耀和信仰。”

通过直播镜头，人们惊讶地发现，这张单人照上的青年和纲吉是如此的相似。那凛然的金发，那长披风与装饰的金链，甚至那双手和额间点燃的火焰都如出一辙。然而，超越血统的相似性却体现在那双眼中，凛然又悲悯，肃然若不可侵犯，却又温柔若悉知一切。

镜头转了过来，屏幕上重新出现了纲吉温和的笑脸。“好像耽误得太久了，我们赶紧去食堂吧。我工作了一上午，真的挺饿的。”

\-->“激动的心颤抖的手：阿纲快去吃饭吧！”  
\-->“狱寺隼人Tempest：十代目，我忙完了，我来食堂找你？”

镜头划过彭格列总部古堡的华丽内饰，温柔的青年穿过充满历史感的木楼梯，仿佛天生就属于这典雅画面的一部分。他一边下楼，一边看着评论，惊讶道：“咦？隼人你今天不是有谈判会议吗？这么快就结束了吗？”

\-->“微风拂过天空：啊啊啊岚守大人来啦！”  
\-->“隼人不是损人：蹲到了！59果然来了！”  
\-->“狱纲入股不亏：太甜了呜呜呜嗑死我了，工作外出还特意赶回来。”

“隼人大概是不太放心我吧，他一直都这么爱操心。总之我先去食堂等他吧。”说着，纲吉已经走到了彭格列内部专属食堂的入口。“这个食堂是专供彭格列内部员工用餐的，分成三个区，分别是自助式用餐区、私人订餐区和会客用餐区。彭格列的高层干部一般是不太在这里吃饭的，因为大家都太忙了，没有功夫下来吃饭。”说着，纲吉向自助式用餐区走去。“比如说我，平时都是让秘书部帮我带一份套餐到办公室，很多时候还要边工作边吃。”他冲着镜头笑了笑：“多亏了大家，我才能难得享受一下彭格列的员工餐。”

\-->“家住彭格列：没来吃过还这么了解，纲吉是不是昨晚背稿了哈哈哈哈！”

“对自己的家族了如指掌，这不是每个家族Boss必须做到的吗？”纲吉不好意思地笑了笑，“其实这是Reborn跟我说的，然后我就被他逼着记住了所有和彭格列有关的基本知识。因为记住的过程比较……艰辛，所以现在也很难忘掉了。”他露出了一言难尽的表情。

虽然是在用餐高峰时间，但今天的食堂意外地没有什么人。并不知道属下提前做了清场工作的纲吉忍不住感慨：“看来大家都很忙啊，都没有时间下来吃饭。是不是需要改革一下用餐制度呢？不好好吃饭可不行……”他一边嘟哝着，一边把手持支架放在了桌上。

一阵晃动后，从镜头里能看到纲吉脱下了外套搭在了椅背上。他的脸凑近镜头：“我去取点餐，然后再坐下来和大家聊天。”

随后纲吉就离开了镜头范围。但立在桌上的手机仍然拍下了彭格列食堂的景象。和工作区的古朴风格不同，这里窗明几净，充满现代感。近处的四人桌上铺着米色的桌布，椅子嵌着纯皮质的靠背，比星级酒店看上去还要舒适。

\-->“考进彭格列的五十二条准则：我真的慕了……想进这里工作呜呜呜。”  
\-->“柠檬树下你和我：看看别人家的老板，温柔体贴又好看，再看看我的……我酸死了。”  
\-->“狱寺大人快骂我：听说我的隼人宝贝要来了！我来啦！”

今天正好有纲吉喜欢吃的汉堡排。他还取了些烩饭、煎蛋、沙拉，盛了一碗汤，还倒了一杯红酒，这才回到了自己的位置上。

\-->“阿纲小可爱啊啊啊：宝贝中午还喝酒吗？”

纲吉看了眼屏幕：“不是我喝的，是给隼人准备的，庆祝他成功签下了协议。这是他喜欢喝的Chianti。”

\-->“隼人不是损人：嗯？刚才59好像没说自己谈成功了啊？”

“他肯定成功了。我知道的。”纲吉开始享用今天的午餐，“今天运气真好，有我喜欢的汉堡排。我都不知道彭格列的食堂会提供这么多种不同国家的食物。不过家族里来自不同国家的人确实很多。”他把切成小块的汉堡排放进口中，多汁的肉食让他流露出充满幸福感的笑容。

“十代目！”恰在此时，一个清朗的男声传来，屏幕里立刻出现了一个穿着黑西装的侧影和一只戴满了饰品的手。“我来了。”

纲吉抬起头，随后站了起来。他的声音里都是笑意：“隼人，辛苦你了。你吃饭了吗？”

“我自己去取。您先坐下吃饭吧，十代目，不用等我。”说着，狱寺连忙将纲吉按在了座位上，然后随手脱下西装外套搭在一旁的椅背上，穿着衬衣去取餐了。

纲吉看着他风风火火的背影，无奈地笑了笑。他转过头来一边调整直播视野一边说道：“刚刚那个就是我的岚之守护者，狱寺隼人。我们从国中开始就是非常好的朋友，他一直陪在我身边，真的帮了我很多。”

\-->“狱纲入股不亏：双箭头太甜了吧呜呜呜。”

没过多久，狱寺就坐到了纲吉旁边的凳子上，并放下了自己的盘子。白发绿眼的年轻人有一股天生的厉风般的锐利，眉梢眼角却又积淀下岁月磨砺出的沉稳。但在这个温柔的十代首领面前，他的锋芒与骄傲都隐匿不见，只剩下诚恳与温情。“让您久等了，十代目。”

“没关系。快吃吧，隼人。你今天太辛苦了。”纲吉把红酒放在了他的餐盘边。“喝一点吧。”

狱寺又感动又为难：“谢谢您，十代目……但是现在是工作时间。您制定的彭格列内部条例说过，工作时间除非工作需要，不然任何人都不能喝酒的。”

“没关系，你现在放假了。最近为了这次谈判你太辛苦了，下午就回去休息一下吧。”看到狱寺还要拒绝，纲吉的笑容里染上了坚决，“而且这是庆祝你成功的祝贺酒。喝一点吧，隼人。”

狱寺有些惊讶，但更多的是动容：“我还没向您报告呢……”

“我相信你，而且我了解你。报告的事明天再说也可以。”纲吉看着他喝了一口杯中的酒，这才想起他们还在直播。他连忙看向手机屏幕。而现在的实时留言已经彻底疯了，观看直播的人数更是已经超过了六十万人。

\-->“柠檬树下你和我：我太酸了又酸又甜。”  
\-->“狱纲入股不亏：我炸成天边的烟花！”  
\-->“阿纲小可爱啊啊啊：阿纲你是天使！嘤嘤嘤！”  
\-->“走过路过错过：萌新提问，守护者是什么东东？”

纲吉终于又找回了直播的姿态。“守护者，简单地说就是我最重要的同伴。当然，他们在彭格列内部也都承担着非常重要的职责。彭格列一共有六位守护者，除此以外还有门外顾问组织CEDEF和……”说到这里，纲吉磕了一下，把嘴边的“瓦利安暗杀部队”给咽了下去，“别的领导部门，总之大家都是彭格列不可或缺的一份子。如果感兴趣的话，以后可以再给大家介绍一下。”

在旁边盯着纲吉解释了许久的狱寺勉强忍到纲吉的话音落下，这才皱着眉开口催促道：“快吃饭吧，十代目。饭都要凉了。”他冷冷地瞥了一眼直播镜头，似乎强忍着没有说出更过分的话，“直播这种事适当地聊两句就可以了。”

\-->“狱寺大人快骂我：被隼人亲亲瞪了，我好了。”  
\-->“微风拂过天空：甜死我了甜死我了甜死我了！”  
\-->“晴天无雨：快吃饭吧都要凉了。”

纲吉安抚地看了狱寺一眼，这才低头认真地开始进餐，由于高层干部中一大部分都曾是沢田家的食客，因此食堂的饭菜也很有沢田家的风格，是温馨又好吃的家常味道，这让纲吉吃得很满足。

他有一句没一句地和直播的观众闲聊，讲一些和彭格列有关的事情：“靠颜值选成员？没有这回事。我们也是很正常地按照性格、能力和忠诚度来录用人才的。如果真的说有什么特别的地方，大概就是会看和家族的气质合不合？这种事就比较难解释了……我平时的娱乐的话，老实说我真的没什么娱乐啦，工作真的很忙，大家看我吃饭不觉得无聊就好。啊！隼人，不把小番茄吃掉吗？你明明是意大利人，怎么会不喜欢吃番茄？”在最好的朋友面前，他的语气和表情都比一开始要轻松自然得多。

狱寺乖乖地吃掉了不喜欢的小番茄。他倒也没再开过口。一方面是对于直播本身感到不耐烦，另一方面，看到这样从容地侃侃而谈的纲吉，他也不太想打扰。他们都成长了，他变得更加稳重，而纲吉则变得更有首领的风范，尤其是在这样需要他表现出风范的场合。而那些小小的乌龙和马虎，则是属于同伴私下的默契，他不打算让任何人知道。对他来说，能这样陪在纲吉身边，看着他的笑容，就是他全部的追求了。要是能一直这样就好了，狱寺心想。

然而，温馨的气氛就是用来被打扰的。一个爽朗的声音突然出现在耳畔：“哟，阿纲，我回来啦！”纲吉惊讶地转过了头。

tbc.

注：  
Chianti：基安蒂酒，产自托斯卡纳区（意大利中西部）的意大利本地红葡萄酒，有上百年历史，是最著名的意大利葡萄酒之一。


	6. Chapter 6

06

“武？你怎么来啦？”纲吉完全没想到会在这儿看到山本，分明昨天对方还在美国执行任务。虽然疑惑不解，但他还是露出了欣喜的笑容。自山本去海外出差后，他们已经有一阵子没见了。

狱寺却一下子从座位上站了起来：“棒球笨蛋？！你怎么来啦？”

“狱寺，你也在啊？”雨守山本武露出了爽朗的笑容，向多年的挚友打招呼。只是他的友善向来是得不到同样的回报的。

“你不是在美国？任务完成了？你小子不会是提前偷跑回来了吧！”狱寺怎么想怎么觉得不对。这个任务根据预定计划还有一周才结束呢！

“嘛嘛，放轻松点，狱寺。”山本笑着指了指桌上的手机，“这么多人在看呢。”

“啊！我都忘了！”纲吉这才想起来还在直播的事。幸好山本没有直接说工作上的事，毕竟工作的内容都是不能公开放送的……他一边想着，一边低头去看手机屏幕。果不其然，新一轮的刷屏又开始了。

\-->“山那个本那个武是我哥：哥！！！！！！！！！！”  
\-->“看人先看脸：哦哦哦哦没想到又蹲到了一个！”  
\-->“走过路过错过：来的是谁？”  
\-->“柠檬树下你和我：直播人数逐渐增加。”

山本自然地在纲吉身边落座，头凑过来笑着冲手机镜头打招呼。短发笑眼的男人看上去就清新爽朗，充满了让人第一面就心生好感的神奇魔力。“哈哈，我叫山本武，是阿纲的雨守啦。大家好呀！”

“棒球笨蛋你擅自凑上去干嘛！十代目还没说话呢！”狱寺忍不住攥紧了拳，火气一下子冲上了头。

“没事啦隼人。”纲吉赶忙拉着狱寺的手把他拉回了座位，然后再伸手调整镜头让坐在另一边的山本也能入镜。“武，你坐过来点。我们三个人都是从国中就认识了。武也是我的好朋友，一直以来他也帮了我很多。”说着，他冲着山本不好意思地笑了笑。

\-->“晴天无雨：看上去要打架的样子真的没事吗？纲吉感觉好可怜哦……”

看到这条实时评论的纲吉连忙解释道：“大家别担心啦。他们一直都是这么吵吵闹闹的，其实这是关系好的证明。而且他们也从来没让我为难过。”虽然语气温柔，却带着明显的坚定的回护。

“谁和这个棒球笨蛋关系好。”狱寺翻了个白眼，却也没再咋咋呼呼地冲着山本大喊。

“别这么说嘛，狱寺。”山本手撑在桌子上，丝毫不害怕狱寺的态度。“你在吃什么？还在喝酒，这是Chianti？”

“对啊。”这个话题很明显取悦了狱寺。“这可是十代目亲自给我倒的。”

“真好啊。”山本却没再继续这个话题。他兴致勃勃地低头去看纲吉盘中的食物。“竟然还有汉堡排。彭格列的食堂饭菜品种这么丰富吗？有寿司吗？美国天天吃汉堡牛排我都吃腻了。”

“真是辛苦你了。”纲吉抬起头看他，虽然笑着，眼里却带着一点心疼和担忧。“你吃饭了吗？没吃的话快去拿一点和我们一起吃吧。”

“好啊。等我一下。”山本把随身带的竹刀架在了椅背上，然后背手垫着后脑勺，悠闲地晃去了取食物的地方。虽然同样穿着一身立挺西装，这修长的背影却平生生透露出慵懒的气息。

狱寺看着山本的背影，还是没忍住皱紧了眉。他总是看山本这副不当真的姿态不顺眼，但却也认可他的能力和他们之间的羁绊——不如说正是因为认可，所以才越发不顺眼，就和史库瓦罗的不顺眼有着异曲同工之妙。“这家伙，真的没事吗？”他喃喃自语。

“没事的。”听到了狱寺的低语，纲吉说出了让人安心的保证。“我晚上会和他聊一聊。别担心了，隼人。”在这方面，他也确实越来越像一个真正的首领一样可靠了。

\-->“阿纲小可爱啊啊啊：呜呜呜纲吉真的是天使！”  
\-->“狱寺大人快骂我：隼人亲亲竟然真的有朋友！妈妈震惊！”  
\-->“山本武俺嫁：听说我武哥来了？人呢？”  
\-->“狱纲入股不亏：三人组也很好嗑的样子……我充满危险的想法。”  
\-->“走过路过错过：呃……还有人记得这是纲吉的直播吗？”

“抱歉。”纲吉这才回过神来看屏幕。“大家还有什么想问的吗？嗯？武是去美国执行什么任务？因为事关彭格列的内部机要，很抱歉我不能详细告诉大家了。”

山本很快端着一盘食物回到了座位上，适时地打断了时事评论中讨论的话题。他的餐盘颇具东方特色，寿司、炒面、煎鱼和腌萝卜片混杂在一起。“我还是喜欢吃这些啊……”他夹起一个寿司塞进嘴里，“唔，还可以，不过还是不如自己做的。”

\-->“山本武俺嫁：武哥会做饭吗？”

“武的父亲是开寿司店的，所以他的手艺挺好的，尤其是在日料方面的手艺。”纲吉回想起了过去尝试山本手艺的事情，又哭笑不得地补充道，“不过，如果食材非常不切题的话，他的料理就会因为太过有创意而变得令人费解。”

\-->“微风拂过天空：哈哈哈哈说得好委婉。”

“哼，这说明棒球笨蛋的厨艺不过是半吊子罢了。不管做什么事都需要理论基础，像他那样凭感觉来肯定是要出问题的。”狱寺不甘示弱地插嘴。山本到来后，他很明显改变了态度，积极地参与到了直播的话题中。

“呃……虽然这么说也没错啦，隼人。不过我还是挺喜欢吃武做的菜点。”纲吉无奈地打起了圆场。虽然山本一副毫不在意的样子，但是狱寺却还是需要顺毛才能安抚。这种场面见识得多了之后，纲吉的应对也越来越能切中要害了。“下次我们再一起去武的家里吃饭吧。好久没有过了。”

“能和十代目一起吃饭，我当然愿意。就是不知道这个棒球笨蛋能不能靠的住。”

“哈哈，还是老样子啊，狱寺。正好我又学了些新菜式，下次做给阿纲和你尝尝吧。”

\-->“激动的心颤抖的手：阿纲看上去好熟练哦一下顺毛俩。”  
\-->“狱纲入股不亏：？？我我我磕死了呜呜呜。”

纲吉的注意力却已经完全被面前的二人牵扯走。“武，你待会儿需要休息吗？要不要先回家一趟？有工作可以明天再聊。”他看着山本担忧地问道。

山本毫不犹豫地把随后一个寿司塞进了嘴里。“没事啦，我在回来的飞机上已经睡够了。找我有事吗？还是说要我写任务报告？”

“任务报告还不急，你待会儿去我办公室吧，我们聊聊。”看着山本笑着点头，他又转过头去叮嘱狱寺，“隼人，你也别着急。吃完饭就回家去休息吧。你的黑眼圈太深了，你需要休息。我早就和你说过，彭格列是我们的家，又不是黑心企业。你以后别再这么拼了。”

“放心吧，十代目。我肯定把你的话放在心上。”狱寺严肃地保证道。

纲吉却谴责地看着他：“你上次也是这么说的。别让我担心了，隼人。”即使表情严厉起来，这位年轻首领展现出的仍然不是威严，而是让人无法拒绝的温柔。正是这种无处不在的温柔俘获了所有追随他的人的心。

正在此时，纲吉的背后却传来一个让他背后发凉的声音。

“你们，在群聚什么？”清冷的男声带着冷傲和危险。

纲吉身体僵硬、神色震惊地转过头去，果不其然看到了他万年难得一见的云守云雀恭弥。高挑的青年单手松了松领结，皱着眉看向他们三人所在的桌子。他冷冽的眉眼冲淡了同样东方系的艳丽长相，却是一种与纲吉截然不同的惊艳，宛如高岭寒冰凝成，又仿佛熊熊烈火铸就，让人只是被他盯一眼，就心底发寒脸上发烫。

\-->“云豆二号：云！雀！大！人！屮艸芔茻我终于又见到活的了！”  
\-->“生活不如搞男人：这是谁？三分钟之内我要知道这个美人的全部资料！”  
\-->“沢田纲吉正宫在此：纲吉宝贝怎么看上去那么害怕？”

“云、云雀前辈！你怎么来了？是找我有事吗？”不然纲吉实在想象不到什么事能把这片总是神龙见首不见尾的云召回总部。就算日常工作休憩，云雀也都会回到他专属的基地去，从来不会到总部露面的。

云雀却露出了不耐烦的表情。“我说过，不要群聚。”他勾起唇微微冷笑，脸上却闪动着跃跃欲试。“草食动物，你太不听话了。还是说你是故意挑衅，想被我咬杀？”

\-->“云卷云舒：我我我我！请务必来咬杀我！”

“云雀你这家伙！怎么对十代目说话呢？”狱寺当即拍案而起。除了山本，也就只有云雀能让他一秒忘记自己多年积淀的沉稳，当即怒火中烧了。

“嘛嘛，我们马上就走了，云雀。别太紧张了。”山本也站起来笑着打圆场，身形却微微向前，将纲吉掩到身后。

纲吉却并没有躲在两位好友的保护之后。他向前一步，虽然仍有些怯怯，却能够顶着云雀的威胁开口与他交谈：“我下午要先和武说点事情，您晚上再来找我可以吗？”多年的同甘共苦早就让他将云雀视为重要的同伴，也能够让他意识到云雀只是懒于多言，并非不可沟通。但是在交谈的时候，多年潜入骨髓的畏惧让他仍是下意识用着敬语。

云雀看了纲吉一眼，果然收起了好战的表情，又变回了那个高傲冷然的云守。但他却没有转身就走，而是看了看纲吉身边的狱寺和山本，随后视线落在了餐桌上的手机上。他走上前来，穿过面带警惕的山本，一伸手将手机从桌上拿了起来。

屏幕前的数十万观众只见画面晃动，一时间只能看到男人胸口处的紫色衬衫和黑色领带。在短暂的寂静后，“啪”的一声，直播界面突然变为了一片漆黑。只有愤怒的实时评论仍在屏幕上疯狂滚动。

\-->“沢田纲吉正宫在此：！！！你还我纲吉！”  
\-->“走过路过错过：猝不及防。”  
\-->“微风拂过天空：？？？？？？？？？？？？”  
\-->“生活不如搞男人：？？？？？？？？？？？？？？”  
\-->“山本武俺嫁：？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？”  
\-->“激动的心颤抖的手：呵，不会再爱了。”

tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

07

中午的直播意外结束后，云雀就扬长而去。纲吉好不容易劝走了狱寺，连忙发了条消息解释情况。

“沢田纲吉：很抱歉！直播突然就结束了！不过，我马上也要开始下午的工作了，今天的直播就到这里吧。如果大家感兴趣的话，明天中午我可能可以再开一次直播，作为今天突然结束的补偿？”

发出去没多久，他随手刷新了一下，发现下面已经出现了几十条评论。

“阿纲小可爱啊啊啊：请！务！必！直！播！！！！！”  
“沢田纲吉正宫在此：云雀恭弥你气死我了啊啊啊啊！！！”  
“山那个本那个武是我哥：最后都没能看到一眼我哥的脸……”  
“生活不如搞男人：这种霸道的占有欲！我磕到了。”  
………………

他却没再看这些消息，而是抬起头冲着一直坐在旁边看着他的山本笑了笑。“不好意思啊，武。让你等了这么久。”

“没事的，阿纲。”爽朗青年笑得眼弯，手指了指纲吉的餐盘，“快吃吧，有什么事吃完再说。”多年来，他总是怀着这样不变的关切和耐心。

纲吉却不愿意让他再等。他匆匆吃完午饭，将餐盘放到回收处，就和山本一起向首领办公室走去。一路上，山本有些异常的沉默。而他却因为一时间不知道如何开口，也没有和山本说话。这并非尴尬，反而是一种默契，对于即将到来的对话的默契。

走进首领办公室的瞬间，山本还感到有一丝恍惚。他其实并不熟悉这里，因为自从继承式后，很多时候他和纲吉都是在会议室见面，或者在家中小聚。他经常需要飞去海外处理工作，而纲吉则坐镇总部。这是一种信任，却也带来了无可避免的惆怅。但他却很擅长掩下这无关紧要的情绪。“你这儿还是老样子啊，阿纲。”他看着转过身来的纲吉，笑着对他说。

“坐吧，武。”纲吉也笑了，笑得温柔轻松，仿佛进入了自己巢穴的小动物，对感到安全的同伴露出柔软的肚皮。这正是山本所熟悉的纲吉的样子。“我给你倒水喝。”

山本依言坐上沙发，竹刀随手搁在茶几上，看纲吉倒他喝惯了的盐水。他知道纲吉很少喝盐水，但办公室里仍然常备着，无论何时他回来都能喝到。这种无声无息的温柔让他舒服地眯起眼，双手垫着后脑勺倒进沙发的怀抱，有了回家的感觉。

倒好了水的纲吉坐到了山本旁边，将盐水递给他喝。他看着青年三两口畅快地喝下，然后将杯子放到一边，再和自己对上视线，竟感到又些不好意思。他似乎很少有和山本这样谈心的机会。纲吉突然意识到。

但是，山本从来不会让纲吉尴尬或者为难。“怎么了，阿纲？看你愁眉苦脸的。”他笑嘻嘻地伸出手来，戳了戳纲吉无意识皱起的眉心，似乎觉得这样很有趣，又轻轻地捏了捏。

纲吉愣了愣，愁绪就在这带着暖意的触碰里消散了。他失笑道：“干嘛呀，武？”但随之又挂上了忧容。“我有点担心你。”

山本看着纲吉的脸，认真又恳切，也不再故作轻松。他露出一点无奈来：“怎么了，阿纲？不用担心我的，如你所见，我一切都好。”

“你不好。”纲吉却坚定地摇了摇头。姑且撇开超直感不说，他和山本是多年的朋友，对方哪怕一点不对劲他都能清清楚楚地体会到。“我们聊聊吧，武。还有什么是连我也不能说的呢？”他的语气如此轻柔，分明还带着少年气，却也足够给人可以依赖的感觉了。

山本挠了挠头：“被你打败了啊……我确实有点苦恼。其实也不算是苦恼吧，只是有些不适应。”他知道，现在在他面前的不再是彭格列的十代首领，而是他最重要的同伴沢田纲吉。他也愿意将自己从未与人言道的心事向纲吉娓娓道来，“我这次去美国出差一开始并不是特别顺利。本地的家族作风非常强硬，我们一落地就爆发了几场冲突。按照正常计划，我们本应该在一周后彻底渗透对方的势力网再收网的，但是因为发生了发生了流血事件，计划不得不大幅提前。其实这次最后是通过强硬手段逼迫对方签订了协议，而不是用和平方式解决的。抱歉啊，阿纲。”

纲吉听得微微皱眉，却并没有责备山本：“这也是常有的事情。这个家族是必须要被取缔的，他们手下的黑色生意太过界了。你是整个计划的总负责人，我相信你的判断，武。所以你不需要向我道歉。”

山本显然对纲吉会这么回答了然于心，他垂下眼：“我知道你是这么想的。其实当时，我也没有后悔，特殊的状况需要特殊的手段，我早就清楚了。”

“别这样。”纲吉忍不住伸出手去，学着山本的样子戳了戳他不自觉皱起的眉心。而他甚至不知道是什么事让这个总是乐观的男人皱紧了眉。“看着你这样，我很难过。”

山本却抬起头冲着纲吉笑道：“这和你有什么关系呢？我遗憾的只是，本来在计划结束那天有棒球大联盟的比赛的，我都已经决定要去看了。现在却因为计划提前结束看不了了，啊啊～真的有点可惜啊。”

纲吉却听懂了这句话背后潜藏的迷茫。他看着山本的笑，突然伸出双手，捧住了山本的脸颊，认真地说道：“对不起，是我给你太多压力了，武。你很想念球场吧？也很想念和朋友在一起的日子吧？我不该总是让你到海外去，独自承受这一切的。不管是作为首领，还是作为你的朋友，我都太失职了。”

山本只觉得自己被这双温热的手熨得脸热，以至于失去了做出任何表情的能力。他紧紧地盯着纲吉，看着他坚定又哀愁的眼，他温柔又体贴的唇，似乎难以理解怎么会有人如此轻易地读懂他的内心，却又丝毫不意外这个人是面前的纲吉。他早就知道了，纲吉有多么温柔多么纤细，他能从对方脸上的每条纹路中都读出纲吉对自己的在乎。这让他心中一热，不由得低下头去，将脸埋在了纲吉的掌心。

“阿纲，我想回彭格列了。”他轻声说道，“我想回家了。”

而他听到纲吉温柔的回应：“你不是已经回来了吗？欢迎回家，武。这一次，你会在家里待上很久的。”

纲吉低头看着山本的露出的后脑勺，感受到他的睫毛在自己掌心的颤动。他的好友没有那么脆弱，他当然知道。这让他感到自责。我应该早点意识到这点的。他想。不论工作多么忙，事情多么多，需要做的决定多么艰难，我都该早点意识到这点的。

山本却好像能够读到他的心，在他的掌心笑出了声。“阿纲，你也一样，别把自己逼的太紧了。我们是朋友，只要能一直在一起，就没有什么不能克服的，也没有什么不能解决的。”话语间温暖的气流冲刷他的掌根，流过他生命线的沟壑，一直流到他心里去。

他看到山本从他的双手中抬起了头，又像是向日葵一般灿烂地笑了。而这笑容无论何时何地都能让他安心。他便也傻傻地笑了。

tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

08

两个人莫名其妙地傻笑了好一阵，纲吉才想起来另一个问题：“对了，你上次直播炸浴室又是怎么回事？我怎么都不知道？”

“哈哈，有这回事吗？”

纲吉眯起了眼：“如果我没记错的话，最近的财报好像很久没有大额的维修支出了。武，你炸的是哪儿？修理走的是哪里的账目？”

“管账的是狱寺吧，要不你去问问他？”山本笑着从沙发上站了起来，一把抓起了茶几上的竹刀。“那就这样吧？我还有事，先走了，阿纲。”说着，还不等纲吉反应过来就蹿出了首领办公室的门。

纲吉看着那落荒而去的背影，无奈地摇了摇头，却又因为山本恢复了以往的活力而感到开心起来。比起看到他们垂头丧气的样子，他宁愿他的守护者们排着队活蹦乱跳地来给他捣乱。虽然都会担心，但后者已经是他习惯了的日常。

纲吉回到了办公桌后，又埋首到了文件山中。只有在处理公务的时候，他才会无比想念他的老师。流利优美的花体签名在玻璃笔下流淌而出，而签名的人却悄悄在心里呲牙咧嘴。只是这忙碌的工作也是日常罢了。今天耽误了太多时间，一直到八点，他才完成预定的工作。

看完最后一份报告，纲吉终于长舒了一口气，靠在了椅背上。首领办公室的顶灯不知何时已经亮起，柔和的暖光透过水晶灯饰，在桌面下投下五彩的影。纲吉已经感到有些疲惫了。他垂眼发了会儿呆，才突然惊醒一般抬起头来。

门口静静站着一个人，这吓了他一跳。待他看清那是谁，所有倦怠立刻消失无踪，只剩下惊讶和紧张：“云云云云雀前辈？”

黑发凤眼的男人抱着臂，不知道已经在那里站了多久。穿廊而过的夜风吹动他的额发和衣角，黑西装勾勒出瘦削挺拔的身形，这是彭格列最危险也最强大的男人。他的神情倒是很平淡，这是并未发怒的表现。看到纲吉抬起头，他这才走到了办公桌前，隔着这张宽大的红木桌俯视纲吉。那锐利的视线越过了层层叠叠的文件和报告，落在纲吉的身上，却并未刺痛他，更像是一种静默的观察，就像捕食者观察猎物一样仔细。

纲吉落在了对方影子的包围里，就像小动物落入捕食者的圈套，而他仍然对此毫无意识。 “您坐吗？”他问。然而片刻之后，这客套并没有得到回应。他只得开门见山：“您来找我有什么事吗？”他已经完全忘记了中午和云雀的约定。

云雀微微皱起眉，这又让纲吉心中一颤，但他毕竟不是过去那个软弱的孩子了。他强撑着没有移开视线，而云雀也果然没有生气。他说：“你的老师让我来找你。”他的声音清清冷冷，比这寂静的夜还要岑寂。

“Reborn？”纲吉睁大了眼睛，“他说了什么吗？”不知道为什么，他突然有不好的预感。而他在这种事上的直觉总是特别准。

“你的，直播？”云雀说到这两个字，似乎感到有些厌烦，“他说你要直播一次基地内部的游览，约我来定时间和内容。”

纲吉震惊地看着云雀转达了Reborn的话。这是他认识的云雀恭弥？他认识的那个云雀前辈从来不会亲自处理这些杂务，所有和云守基地的工作对接都是草壁来处理的。震惊让他迟了一两秒才听懂云雀的话。“——什么？！基地内部的游览？我什么时候说要做的？！”

云雀却显然已经开始不耐烦了。他细长的食指敲了敲红木桌面。“时间。内容。”他冷冷地重复道。而这显然已经是他耐心的极限。

纲吉一遍在心里咒骂Reborn简直是专业坑学生，一遍下意识地在脑子里过了一遍接下来几天的工作内容。“要不……后天下午吧？等基地里大家都下班后，我再去，怎么样？”毕竟云雀最讨厌的就是群聚了，挑有人的时间去，纲吉真的担心自己会被咬杀得很惨。

云雀沉思片刻，不置可否，这便是同意的意思了。纲吉猛地松了一口气。即使过了这么久，他还是不那么擅长和云雀交流。然而，云雀却没有离开的意思。纲吉等了片刻，却只等到男人始终静默的视线。他叹了口气，主动开口问道：“您还有什么事吗？”

“今天中午，门外顾问来的电话还说，瓦利安有人要来和你们群聚。”云雀勾起一撇冷笑，“我就过来维持了一下风纪。”

纲吉愣了两秒，才明白对方这是在解释中午自己的提问。而这个答案显然不适合在直播前讲出。他后知后觉地意识到，这是云雀所守的分寸，虽然对方讨厌直播和群聚，但到底没打算让他多么为难。只是……“等等？你们打起来了吗？瓦利安来的是谁？”随着记忆的回归，别的疑问也一起涌上了心头，“而且中午您干嘛捏碎我的手机？损失我都不知道该怎么报，只能自掏腰包……”他忍不住皱着眉抱怨了起来。

云雀双眼微眯，金玉般的声音里带上来一分愉悦，打断了纲吉：“胆子变大了，草食动物。要和我打一场吗？”深瞳里泛起危险的光，像刀锋的刃光一样蠢蠢欲动。锐利的杀气刺破空气，带来针一般细密的痛感和战栗。

纲吉立刻噤声。他狠狠摇头：“这就不必了！今天辛苦您了！剩下的事我会收拾好的！我保证！”

云雀凝视着纲吉的脸。在这柔软的面颊上，一双褐瞳又乖又怯，深处却藏着连云雀也不知道从何而来的强大力量。这张食草系的脸总是很生动，但今天，在温煦的暖光下，却显露出浅浅的倦意。云雀感到了一丝无趣。他并不总是执着于战斗，也并不是那么喜欢纲吉畏惧他的态度，纵使这是他强大的证明，但他也对另一种强大——沢田纲吉的这种强大感到好奇。他收敛表情，一身冷肃的杀气也内敛入体内。他淡淡地看了眼纲吉眼下的青痕。

“也收拾好你自己。”他意味深长地说道，转身走出了办公室的门。“后天见，草食动物。”

纲吉却没有听懂。他看着那瘦高的背影消失，觉得云雀的到来又给他丢下了一堆问题。“收拾自己是什么意思……他是要揍我吗？还有瓦利安，云雀前辈到底打谁了？Xanxus？不，他们俩谁打谁还不一定。史库瓦罗？这个也……还是说是贝尔？列维？怎么好像打了谁都会很糟糕？还有Reborn，他干嘛要把云雀前辈叫过来？基地到底有什么直播的必要？”纲吉自言自语着，抓着头发几乎要被疑惑和麻烦淹没，他崩溃地大喊：“啊啊啊啊这到底是怎么回事啊！”

tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

09

无论前一天过得有多么混乱，第二天总会如约而至。醒来后，纲吉照例上账号看了一眼，然后发了一条消息。

“沢田纲吉：看到大家的回复了，感谢大家的体谅。那么，作为昨天仓促结束的补偿，今天的直播仍然安排在中午十二点。欢迎大家来和我聊天！”

照例工作了一上午，到了中午，纲吉提前五分钟打开了手机，开始做直播的准备。和第一次相比，他显得熟练多了。当他的脸出现在屏幕上时，实时评论就像疯了一样滚动起来。

\-->“阿纲小可爱啊啊啊：来了！！！我的天使！！”  
\-->“生活不如搞男人：蹲前排！今天会有别人吗？”  
\-->“柠檬树下你和我：今天播什么？还是吃播吗？”

“大家好。”青年笑得温柔，仍然带着一丝紧张和羞怯。他今天穿着一件白色法式衬衫，扎着黑色领带，袖口是内嵌缟玛瑙的玫瑰金圆形袖扣，上身立整挺括，衬出了他薄薄的身形。因为脱去了西装外套，就显露出几分随意。“今天打算就在办公室里和大家聊天了，可以让大家了解一下我平时的中午是怎么过的。不过在这之前，我要先打个电话让秘书部送份饭来。”

\-->“看人先看脸：秘书部？有漂亮小姐姐吗？或者帅气小哥哥？”  
\-->“家住彭格列：笑死，感觉纲吉被昨天的守护者轮番轰炸搞怕了不敢出办公室了。”  
\-->“纲吉宝贝妈妈来了：啊啊啊纲吉宝贝快吃饭！”  
\-->“生活不如搞男人：穿的好好看啊，能不能站起来看看？”

纲吉拨通了内线电话，接通后对着话筒说道：“麻烦送一份工作午餐来。嗯，像往常一样就行。辛苦你了。”挂了电话后他才回应了评论：“今天的衣服没什么特别的啊？”话虽如此，他还是站起身来，并放远手机，让上半身都进入镜头。瞬间，在这设计简洁的衬衫下的直肩窄腰都一览无余。

\-->“看人先看脸：穿衬衫一点也不垮，别看是一副小身板，纲吉绝对脱衣有肉。”  
\-->“阿纲小可爱啊啊啊：啊啊啊好看的！纤细美少年我爱了！”  
\-->“生活不如搞男人：袖扣好像是万宝龙？领带衬衫都是什么牌子？还有领带夹和手表好像都镶了钻？说出价格让我死心！”

“其实也没什么好看的啦……”纲吉有些害羞地坐回原位，“价格我也不太清楚啊。领带和衬衫好像都是手工定制的，每年家族里都有一笔固定的服装支出，每年的具体支出明细都不太一样。今天戴的袖扣是Reborn送我的，西装礼仪就是他教给我的，这对袖扣算是结业礼。我也没查过是什么款式，不过他送的大概也不会便宜？领带夹和手表都是随手戴的，没注意看过，上面可能是钻石？”他露出了有些困惑的表情。

\-->“激动的心颤抖的手：笑死，好直男的回答。”  
\-->“考进彭格列的五十二条准则：不愧是做Boss的人，问家族的事讲起来头头是道，问自己的事就一问三不知。”  
\-->“白雪淹没翡翠绿：师生都交换定情信物了？？我到底该嗑谁？”  
\-->“柠檬树下你和我：呵，好看的人都这样吗，随便穿穿都好看。”

纲吉低头看了看表：“离午饭送来还有几分钟，可以再做点别的事情。大家还有什么想问我的吗？”

\-->“狱纲入股不亏：做啥都行嘿嘿。”  
\-->“拜拜了您嘞：我我我！想看办公室的room tour！”

“办公室吗？也可以。”纲吉轻笑道，“不过我的办公室和别的Boss办公室也没啥区别吧。”

他举着手机站起身来，首先拍了拍面前的办公桌。堆叠的文件夹和办公用品几乎覆盖了这张巨大的红木办公桌。“这就是我日常办公的地方了。不好意思有点乱。我每天要看的文件实在是太多了，没办法收拾得特别整齐，只有座位前的这一小块还能勉强空出来。”伴随着温和的解释，青年的声音清澈中带着些羞涩，像是与邻家话着家常般随意。镜头聚焦到右上角的办公用品上。“这是我的电脑，工作的时候也常常会用到，因为是技术部改装过的，所以还附有一些奇怪的功能，比如能控制整个总部的安全和电力系统啥的。这是玻璃笔，蘸的是彭格列特质的墨水，可以自燃却不损伤纸张，不过好像是不对外出售的。我平时签文件主要用的就是这种墨水了，有很好的防伪性。电话其实也挺常用的，一般有急事就要打内线电话，不过我一般只要打给秘书部就可以。秘书部是归狱寺管的，有他在真的让我轻松了很多。”

\-->“家住彭格列：？？？这特么是room tour还是种草安利？那个墨水我疯狂心动啊！”  
\-->“根号三的孤独：彭格列技术部可真是啥都行，不愧是坐拥我两大男神的部门。”  
\-->“狱寺大人快骂我：哪里有隼人哪里就有我！”

镜头晃动，转到了层层叠叠的文件上，又一下子转开了：“左边那两叠是我看完的，右边那五叠是今天还没看的。因为可能涉及到机密，就不给大家细看了。”充满少年气的声音透出了几分俏皮，随后又带上了一丝无奈，“不过大家也看到了，我每天的工作是很多的。做Boss其实还挺辛苦的。”

\-->“柠檬树下你和我：听纲吉这么说，我突然可以体谅我的老板了……”  
\-->“阿纲小可爱啊啊啊：小天使也太辛苦了吧，心疼呜呜呜！”

镜头终于竖起，从左到右映入了整个阔朗的办公室。穹顶依稀能看到描绘众神的油画。在良好的采光和挑高的穹顶下，红木酒柜、水晶吊灯、雕花木门、羊毛地毯、茶几、会客沙发和塞得满满当当的三个书柜依次入镜，典雅大方的装饰风格之中，又流露出建筑本身的威严高傲之感，可以说与这个屹立里世界数百年的家族相得益彰。一时间，所有观看直播的人都感到有些震撼。

\-->“建筑工地搬砖大叔：这个装饰风格，这个墙面上的挂毯，还有这个巨幅穹顶画，有点像美第奇宫啊，很有文艺复兴早期风格的感觉。”  
\-->“家住彭格列：这叫，和别的Boss办公室，没？区？别？？？”

随着走动的声音，画面逼近了嵌玻璃门的酒柜。“这里就是酒柜了。虽然我几乎不喝酒，不过家族里有很多喜欢喝酒的人。比如说昨天提到过，隼人喜欢喝意大利红葡萄酒，尤其是Chianti。Reborn喜欢威士忌，有时候也喝Gutturnio，他只喝这一种红酒。武、云雀前辈、大哥和史帕纳的话，他们喝日本酒更多一点，主要是清酒。骸喝的比较多的是龙舌兰，他既不喜欢红酒也不喜欢清酒。Xanxus只喝DOCG级的酒，而且也不允许瓦利安的成员喝这个级别以下的酒，不过不是很挑品种。所以这些酒在酒柜里都是常备的。也有一些香槟和米酒，是给蓝波、风太、正一他们技术部的人或者女孩子喝的。”温柔的嗓音轻而易举地对家族中同伴的喜好如数家珍。镜头凑近了一些。“这个酒柜虽然看上去挺平平无奇的，不过这层玻璃好像是特制的，防弹防炸防火，还连通了中控系统。Reborn说，就算被造｜反的人攻占了首领办公室，也要能悠闲自在地坐在硝烟面前品酒，这是Boss的基本素养，所以酒柜必须有最高等级的安全防护……虽然我也搞不明白这是什么逻辑就是了。”

\-->“纲吉宝贝妈妈来了：Reborn整天都在教我家宝贝什么鬼东西？？？”  
\-->“橙色信仰：呜呜纲吉对家族里的人也太好了，每个人的喜好和习惯都记住了。”  
\-->“阿纲小可爱啊啊啊：也说说自己啊，阿纲喜欢喝什么酒？”

“我吗？除了工作需要，我基本不喝酒的。因为我一喝酒就立马脸红了。”纲吉不好意思地解释道。

正在这时，办公室的门突然被敲响。纲吉喊了声“请进”，镜头里推门而入的竟然是笑嘻嘻的山本。他同样随性地穿着衬衫西裤，衬衫解开两颗扣子，袖子卷到小臂，看上去俊朗极了。他的手上还端着两份工作餐。纲吉惊讶地问：“武，怎么是你送来了？”

\-->“山那个本那个武是我哥：哥！！！！！！我就知道能蹲到！你好帅！！！”

“嗨，阿纲。今天狱寺不是休假了，我去秘书部替他盯盯，就给你带过来了。顺便和你一起吃。”山本走近了镜头，“你又在直播？”

“是啊，在给他们看办公室。刚看完酒柜。”

“先吃饭吧。”山本笑嘻嘻地看了一眼摄像头，“怎么样？让阿纲先吃饭。他工作了一上午，肯定很饿了。”虽然语气随性，却透露出坚定。

\-->“阿纲俺嫁：我早就想说了，让我宝贝吃饭！！”

“诶？可是……”纲吉还有些迟疑，却已经被山本推到了办公桌后，按在了座位上。

垫上小桌布后，装着食物的白瓷盘落下。山本行了个礼，笑着说道：“请用餐吧，Boss？”

纲吉被他逗笑了，有些不好意思地说：“你也快吃吧，武。”

山本依言去了沙发，在茶几上开始吃午饭。纲吉则放好了手机，这才低头去看盘中的食物。“今天的午餐是饭团和煎鲔鱼啊，还有蛋卷和小菜。其实我平时吃到的工作餐里，还是意式的更多一点。”纲吉惊讶地说道，他拣起一块鱼肉吃了一口，“嗯？这个味道？”他扭头看向山本。

“嘿嘿，被发现了啊。是我做的啦，阿纲。”山本一边吃着饭团一边笑着说。

“怪不得。辛苦你了，武。”镜头中青年的脸微微逆着光，眉眼格外柔和。“不过下次你也可以尝尝家族的工作午餐，还是挺好吃的。”

山本三两口就吃完了饭团。“知道啦。这不是刚回来没什么活儿，才有闲心的。以后在总部待着，有的是机会吃工作餐的。”他指了指纲吉的手机，“别管我了，你忙你的。”

纲吉这才看回镜头，歉意地笑了笑：“不好意思啊。吃饭的时候，就和大家聊聊别的事情吧。大家有什么想问的吗？”

\-->“山本武俺嫁：武哥是要常驻总部了吗!!”  
\-->“沢田纲吉正宫在此：纲吉的直播总是会出现各种人，这是什么神秘的召唤buff？”  
\-->“阿纲小可爱啊啊啊：纲吉是怎么成为Boss的？有豪门继承者大战的故事听吗？”

“武的话，接下来应该会待在总部吧，海外事务都处理得差不多了，不需要再让他频繁出差了。”纲吉开始一个个回答看到的问题，边说边漫不经心地吃饭，“会出现在我的直播也是偶然吧？平时我其实没有这么经常见到他们……这么一说，好像是有点奇怪？不过毕竟直播刚刚开始，可能过阵子就不会这样了。”看到最后一个问题，纲吉明显噎了一下，“大战不至于，不过竞争肯定是会有的。我一开始也没想到自己会成为彭格列的Boss，可能是运气吧？”他强作镇定，努力不让自己想起Xanxus和瓦利安的那一帮祸害。

镜头里突然出现了另一个穿着衬衣的身影，立在纲吉背后。“我吃完啦。”山本弯腰露出笑脸，“大家要不要继续看阿纲的办公室？我可以来代劳。”

“唔，也不是不可以。”纲吉冲着山本笑了笑，“那就麻烦你了，武。”

“不麻烦。你安心吃吧。”山本笑眯眯地伸手拿起了纲吉的手机，镜头晃动，很快就只能看到他一个人。“接下来就让我来给大家继续直播吧。”

\-->“风雨兼程：山本啊，你让纲吉认真吃饭的执念也太深了吧。”  
\-->“橙色信仰：？？每当我想认真欣赏纲吉的美貌，怎么总有情敌来打扰？？？”

tbc.

注：  
Gutturnio：果里诺，也叫古特尼欧，是来自于意大利的一款珍贵的红酒品种，由伯斯娜酒庄最开始发明酿造的。此款酒只有在皮亚琴察地区才能酿造出真正的正品，并保持绝对的原始独特风味。  
DOCG：Denominazione di Origine Controllata e Garantita的缩写，表示法定产区的优质葡萄酒。意大利酿酒业效仿法定产区制度（AOC）建立了分级系统，将意大利葡萄酒分为四个等级，其中DOCG是最高级。


	10. Chapter 10

10

“大家想从哪里开始呢？”镜头中的青年眉眼弯弯，细碎的黑色短发，笑得仍然像那个十四岁的少年，却又隐约透露出成年的内敛与沉稳。作为雨守，他成为了将血与泪湮灭在沉寂中的送葬人，却始终是那个总是用笑容带来释怀和抚慰的山本武。“刚刚好像才看了酒柜？接下来要看看穹顶吗？”

镜头翻转，随后向上转去，从雕花门的上端一路上移，拍下了墙上的几何纹石浮雕和包金装饰，以及悬挂着巨大水晶吊灯的穹顶。在阳光下，透明华丽的吊灯在墙面上反射出七彩的影，像是割碎了彩虹。但最令人震撼的还是呈半圆柱面的拱顶。石浮雕和包金装饰品整齐地排列着,构成了最绝妙的画框，框住了这一幅描绘众神群像的巨大油画。在云山堆叠之上，一位显然是众神之神的金发男人端坐正中，他的周围齐聚着其他六位重要的主神，而其他神灵们则纷纷赶来赴宴并献上礼物，吹奏乐器的天使们穿插其间，勾勒出雄伟又温馨的诸神聚会图。

在短暂的数秒后，山本的声音才适时地响起：“除了大厅的那副穹顶画，阿纲这里的好像就是最大的一幅了。怎么样？画得还挺好看的吧？在这样的地方办公，感觉心情会变好呢。”他的直播风格很明显和纲吉不太一样，轻松随意，感受不到丝毫紧张，显然对此已经十分习惯了。

\-->“建筑工地搬砖大叔：一个科普，这幅穹顶画如果是真的，应该有几百年的历史了，是当之无愧的珍宝。当时的画家需要在画室里先在木板上把一片片油画画好，再拼接好，贴到天花板上，这样难的工艺和巨大的工程量都是当时难以想象的。”  
\-->“我的手说它不会：我去美术生憋不住了，这也太牛了吧！！这个人物，这个色彩，这个构图，居然过了这么久画面还这么明亮，我跪下叫爹！！！！”  
\-->“家住彭格列：小声说一句，有没有觉得中间那个金发的和纲吉长得有点像……”  
\-->“山本武俺嫁：我感觉旁边有个穿浅蓝衣服的和武哥有点像？”  
\-->“柠檬树下你和我：其实我觉得周围那六个和彭格列的守护者都有点像……”

“诶？有吗？”山本笑着问，“阿纲，评论说画像长得和我们有点像啊，你知道这是怎么回事吗？”

“啊？”纲吉的声音传来，有些含糊不清，“这幅画的好像是初代他们。”

“是这样？所以就是我们和初代长得比较像了？唔，这么一说，我和朝利雨月前辈确实也有点像啊。哈哈，真有趣！”

\-->“山那个本那个武是我哥：？？哥啊，你怎么说得像见过你们的祖宗似的？”  
\-->“雨淋淋凛凛：来了！！竟然在别人的直播里捉到了山本！！！”

镜头随即转向地面，手工制造的红底金纹波斯地毯上布满了繁复的几何织纹，与壮阔的穹顶相得益彰。“这个地毯看上去很舒服啊。踩起来也没什么声音。感觉真棒啊。阿纲，能送我一卷吗？我想在家里也铺上。”

“可以啊。我让后勤部帮你找找。”

山本得到了肯定的回复，兴高采烈地继续说道：“ok，那我们接下来看看沙发好了。”

\-->“沢田纲吉正宫在此：？？等等？节奏这么快的吗？”  
\-->“橙色信仰：就没别的要说的了吗？？”

镜头却已经无情地移向了茶几和沙发。皮质沙发款式也很典雅。木质茶几上还放着餐盘和餐具。旁边则是一个小小的用品柜，放着可能用到的餐具、茶杯和咖啡壶等，还有一些常温牛奶、茶叶和咖啡豆。镜头凑近了些，竟然还能看到两小罐白色调味料。“看来平时阿纲也会喝茶和咖啡啊，明明记得以前都是只喝牛奶的。这是盐吧，另一罐白色的是什么？”山本又一次问。

“之前我明明也有喝水！”纲吉的语气很明显有些恼羞成怒，“另一罐是糖啊，每次蓝波来都要给他的牛奶放糖他才喝，而且我喝咖啡也会放糖。”

\-->“雨过是晴天：？为什么没尝就知道盐了？”

山本却完全不在意实时评论，向办公室的另一侧走去。那里立着三大排满满当当的书柜。随着镜头的移动，各种类型的书印入眼帘。经济学、法学、心理学、社会学、历史、数学、化学、文学、逻辑学、计算机、机械工程等各个方面的专著都林立其中，分门别类地排放着。而那些磨损的书角和泛黄的书脊则显露出主人使用的情况。

\-->“阿纲小可爱啊啊啊：？？？看到上学期挂科的专业书了，我要PTSD了。”  
\-->“根号三的孤独：做boss要学的也太多了吧，怎么还要看费曼物理讲义？”  
\-->“激动的心颤抖的手：这些书阿纲不会都看过吧……不可能吧？”

而山本显然有着同样的疑问：“哇！这么多书！阿纲你都看过吗？”

“基本上吧……虽然有些其实看不太懂。”纲吉的声音因为不好意思而有些轻，却没能逃过正在看直播的人的耳朵。甚至有不少人特意调大音量来听他的回答。

山本好奇地抽出了一本：“《枪炮、病菌与钢铁》？这种书也要看？有什么用吗？”

“这其实是一本社会发展史方面的书。只是名字比较奇怪吧。”纲吉耐心地解释道。“Reborn说Boss要注重修养，所以得提升各方面累计的知识。而且谈生意的时候，不知道会遇到怎样的人，要确保什么话题都能接得上，广泛的阅读就很有必要。”

“原来是这样。真厉害啊，阿纲。”

\-->“激动的心颤抖的手：我信了，随机抽查都能说出书的内容。我是弟弟。”  
\-->“沢田纲吉正宫在此：我家宝贝也太厉害了吧呜呜呜。”  
\-->“风雨兼程：你们有没有觉得，山本只想和纲吉说话，压根不在意还在直播……”

“ok，办公室就这些了。”镜头又翻转过来，画面上再次出现山本爽朗的笑脸，“阿纲好像也吃得差不多了，我要把手机还给他了。”

说着，摇晃的手机落到了桌面上，晃动了好几下才彻底稳定下来。纲吉温柔的脸又一次出现，褐瞳明亮，开口也柔和清亮。“我的办公室差不多就是这样了。”他转头看向山本，“谢谢你了，武。”

“小事情。”山本的声音也带着笑意。“没事我就先回了，阿纲。”

突然，桌上的电话铃响。纲吉疑惑地接起：“喂，你好？啊，是史库瓦罗啊。”他惊讶极了，和山本交换了一个眼神。要知道自他继任起，瓦利安的人还从来没有给他打过电话，就连主动联络都很少。“找我有什么事吗？”

山本听到纲吉的话，也很惊讶，顺便按下免提键想一起听听。一瞬间，史库瓦罗的声音就炸满了整个办公室。

“……听好了，我家混蛋Boss让我打给你的。本来昨天就想去总部通知你的，结果你的那个见鬼的云守把派去的列维打了个半死，害得老子在医务室重症病房守了半宿。你也稍微管管你的那帮手下……喂！混蛋Boss！你干嘛？！”

随着令人心惊胆战的乒呤乓啷声，史库瓦罗的咒骂被迫沦为背景音消散在远处，而另一个低沉沙哑的声音接管了通话权。 “喂，沢田纲吉。”

他一开口，纲吉立刻僵直了身体，露出难以言喻的笑容来。“Xanxus？怎、怎么了嘛？”

Xanxus的语调轻蔑又漫不经心：“你搞的那个什么直播，我看了。太垃圾了，你就是这么宣传彭格列的？看你吃的都是些什么。丢彭格列的人。”

“诶？但是，但是我觉得还好……”也不知道是不是因为隔着电话就没那么害怕，纲吉下意识地反驳。

Xanxus却完全没打算听他说话，自顾自打断道：“明天中午，来瓦利安直播。让网上的那帮垃圾们也见识一下什么叫彭格列的尊严，你这大垃圾。”

“呃……但是我明天已经有直播预定了。”

“啧，那就后天中午。”Xanxus不耐烦地补充道。

“好吧……”纲吉知道自己是躲不过去了。他露出了困惑的表情，不知道为什么眨眼间，自己又多了一个直播任务，最要命的是，瓦利安那个地方也不能随便直播吧？几乎瞬间，他就开始头疼了。

史库瓦罗的骂声重新响了起来：“喂！混蛋Boss！你他妈怎么又把门踹坏了！你知道要花老子多少修理费嘛！！”而Xanxus显然已经远去了。

山本看着一脸头疼的纲吉，连忙笑着对电话那头说道：“嘛嘛～冷静点，史库瓦罗。还有事吗？没事我们就先挂了。”说着当机立断地挂断了电话。

纲吉崩溃地挠了挠头发，愣了两分钟才想起来自己还在直播。而此时实时评论已经刷疯了。

\-->“是公主啊：我听到了什么？？瓦利安？？？那个隶属彭格列的全是帅哥的神秘组织？？？？”  
\-->“垃圾分类第一名：潜水这么久忍不了了！Xanxus大人！！！”  
\-->“空挥翅膀：纲吉看上去好害怕啊，是谁啊？”  
\-->“云豆二号：云雀大人你可让你老板省点心吧orz粉丝道歉都道不过来了。”  
\-->“自学左手剑：史库瓦罗？？？是那个剑帝？？？？他竟然也是彭格列的？？？？？”  
\-->“看人先看脸：所以后天是又能看到新帅哥了吗！！！”  
\-->“你在想peach我在想纲吉：我听到了！明天有直播预定！播什么播什么播什么？！”

但纲吉显然已经没有了直播的心情。“明天的预定是去云雀前辈的基地直播，时间大概在下午了。具体的请明天再来看我的消息吧。”他回答了最后一个问题，又道，“总之，因为突发状况，今天的直播就到这里吧。实在对不起。谢谢大家观看。我们明天再见吧。”

“再见啊大家。”山本也弯下腰来笑着打招呼。

纲吉回过神来微微一笑，温柔的笑容却掩不去他眉间的愁绪。他心事重重地随手退出了直播。霎时屏幕变得一片漆黑。

\-->“生活不如搞男人：……太突然了吧。”  
\-->“沢田纲吉正宫在此：？？？？？？又来？？？？？？？？”  
\-->“狱纲入股不亏：纲吉的直播间是被诅咒了吗？？？？”  
\-->“橙色信仰：今天比昨天播的时间还短，中间还有一半的时间在看山本……”  
\-->“家住彭格列：Xanxus你还我纲吉！！！！”  
\-->“雨过是晴天：呜呜呜我的山本啊这么快就走了吗？”  
\-->“激动的心颤抖的手：呵，爷倦了。”

tbc.


	11. Chapter 11

11

“沢田纲吉：大家好！今天的直播预计在六点左右，内容是带大家去参观一下云雀前辈的基地。为了不打扰基地的工作人员，我会在大家都下班了之后再去，因此时间不能完全确定。总之，欢迎大家到时观看直播。”

“走过路过错过：沙发。”  
“家住彭格列：每天都能看到纲吉真开心啊。”  
“云豆二号：！能看到云雀大人吗！！！！！”  
“狱寺隼人Tempest：十代目你要一个人去那个暴力狂的地盘吗？？”  
“阿纲小可爱啊啊啊：我的小天使果然是一个无情的直播预告机器。求发点日常啊自拍啊呜呜呜。”  
“沢田纲吉正宫在此：纲吉宝贝好忙啊还每天都直播，太宠了吧呜呜。”

………………

忙碌了一天，连午饭时间都没有休息，纲吉终于成功在六点前完成了工作。他抓起手机和直播设备，匆匆忙忙地赶去了云雀的基地。幸好彭格列总部里就有一个直达基地的通道。穿过地下长廊，用Boss的权限打开直达电梯，纲吉走进去，看着电梯门关上，这才松了口气。看了看手机，六点已经过三分了。

门再次打开时，欧式走廊已经变为日式。榻榻米地面与青竹装饰的墙面淡雅出尘。目之所及空无一人。纲吉出了电梯，看到旁边就是鞋柜。他脱了鞋，站在原地调整好设备，然后打开了直播。

在短暂的空白后，无数的人涌入了这个直播间。

\-->“云豆二号：来了！！！！”  
\-->“并盛墙头一枝花：云雀！！！！”  
\-->“纲吉宝贝妈妈来了：第一次外出直播！”

“也不算外出吧。云雀前辈的基地离总部不远。”镜头上的青年微笑着，“大家好。抱歉今天时间稍微晚了一点。我现在已经在基地里了，没有看到别人，估计主要的工作人员都下班了。话虽如此，云雀前辈的基地里本身人也不多。”他沿着走廊向前走去，一路上微微转动镜头让观众能看到基地的内部装饰。“总之我们可以来稍微游览一下。虽说我其实也不知道该看些什么。”

镜头映入了纯日式的内部装饰。“云雀前辈真的很喜欢和风的居室啊。”纲吉同样东张西望着，忍不住感慨，“这个基地虽然地处意大利，名字起叫并盛基地。他也太喜欢并盛中了吧！”吐槽之余，又解释了一句：“对了，并盛中学就是我和云雀前辈上的国中。”

\-->“紫色是基佬的颜色：恭弥这个并盛控可真是名不虚传……”  
\-->“生活不如搞男人：原来是前后辈，怪不得这么称呼，我磕到了呜呜呜。”

纲吉很快穿过了走廊。阳光阔亮，他不适应地眯了眯眼，随之就震惊地站在了原地。在他面前的竟然是一个巨大的日式庭院。泉水淙淙，草木扶疏，掩映着圆石小路和木门竹垣。在成荫的红枫和矮松下，惊鹿一起一伏，空灵悠远，静中有动。他忍不住走到木平台的边缘，看阳光在石灯笼和小石桥上投下温柔的影。

这还是他第一次来云雀的基地。本以为这里会是和总部一样注重功能性和安全性的壁垒。但真正看到了第一眼，他却觉得这就是居家的庭院，透露出宁静与安心。并盛就是云雀前辈的家吧，他忍不住想。

\-->“今天多云：太好看了……”  
\-->“家住彭格列：太有钱了……”

“听说并盛基地的设计方案主要也是云雀前辈敲定的。”他想起了草壁曾告诉他的事情，“这里真的很风雅。也不知道室内会是什么样，我也有点好奇了。”他冲着镜头微微一笑。

他沿着回廊继续向前，穿花拂柳走过了两个转角，才终于看到了屋舍。这一路上一个人也没有。事实上，他已经开始怀疑这个基地里有没有属于工作人员的工作区域了。他轻轻地推开推拉门：“打扰了……”然而，面前的景象却让他的声音戛然而止。

屋室正中坐着的正是云雀恭弥。他坐在卓袱台边，穿着家常的浴衣，似乎正闭目沉思。听到了开门的动静，他才微微一抬眼，锐利的目光刺向来人。看到来的是纲吉，他兴致盎然地挑唇。“哦？沢田纲吉。”他看了一眼对方手里举着的手机。

“云、云雀前辈？您好！”纲吉被这清清冷冷的声音吓得一个寒战，下意识地打了招呼。他怎么也没想到会这么快就看到了云雀，而且还看到了对方如此私密的一面。这和兔子傻愣愣地撞上猎枪口又有什么区别？为免遭殃，他连忙解释：“我今天来直播，不小心走错路了，实在不好意思！”他这才想起自己的镜头还对着云雀，连忙将镜头翻转，然后讨好地冲云雀笑了笑。

云雀看着纲吉手忙脚乱，却觉得有趣。这都要归功于他今天心情不错。“没走错。”从彭格列总部直达电梯过来就一条直路，哪有什么走错可言呢？只是，即使意识到了这一点，习惯坐在这里喝酒的云雀也并没打算给纲吉让地方罢了。毕竟，凭什么他要让着一只草食动物？

“啊？”纲吉却不懂云雀的心思。他只是从这一句简洁的回应中听出，云雀并没有因为他的打扰而生气，这就够了。现在当务之急，就是从这里离开。“那，没事我就先走……”

“咦？沢田先生。您站在这里干什么，不进去吗？”草壁的声音突然从身后传来。“没想到在这里遇到您了，我还准备去接待您的。”

纲吉连忙转过身，躲过云雀的视线。“草壁先生。没必要接待我，我自己逛逛就好了。”

草壁穿着西装，留着一如既往的飞机头。正常人很难相信他和云雀是同龄人。他露出了困扰的表情：“但是恭先生规定了，基地外的人不能在基地里没有缘由地独自行动……”

这倒是也能理解，毕竟是出于安全考虑。纲吉想。“这样啊，那也……”

身后却突然传来一个清清冷冷的声音：“让他跟着我。”

纲吉惊讶地转过头去。果不其然，身后的人是云雀。他不知何时站到了纲吉身后，高挑的身形让纲吉被迫抬起头，脸上的神色却变幻莫测。纲吉下意识地拒绝：“这不太好吧。太麻烦您了。”说着，他就看到云雀皱起了眉。

草壁也附和：“是啊，就交给我吧，恭先生。”真的让云雀带着纲吉去参观基地，他实在担心会发生什么不测，甚至很可能会将暴力现场的画面全都直播出去。不管发生什么，后果都是难以想象的。

云雀冷冷扫了草壁一眼，勾起冷笑。“什么时候轮到你来命令我了，草壁哲矢？”这是他发怒前的征兆。

这下子，纲吉和草壁都不敢说话了。纲吉苦着脸，实在不明白自己怎么就捅了马蜂窝。而草壁则给了纲吉一个自求多福的表情，毕竟，他已经努力过了，现在能做的也不过是在心里默默祈祷别出什么事。

看到两个人的意见都被镇压了，云雀才感到满意。“跟上来。”他自顾自地转身，沿着木平台向前走，走到转角却没听到跟上来的脚步声，便停下来向后看了一眼。

纲吉这才回过神来，连忙快走几步跟上。却也不敢和云雀并行，只是亦步亦趋地跟在身后。云雀也不强求，缓缓向前继续走去。

\-->“橙色信仰：为什么都没人发评论了……”  
\-->“阿纲小可爱啊啊啊：云雀太可怕了我啥都没敢说……担心纲吉……”  
\-->“空挥翅膀：挺帅一男的，我为啥这么怕他……”  
\-->“云豆二号：不愧是我的云雀大人……”  
\-->“激动的心颤抖的手：草壁好惨一男的……”

纲吉却无心关注直播。跟在云雀身后，他都开始怀疑自己是不是受到了诅咒，不然为什么每次直播都能出各种各样的意外？说到底，要不是因为Reborn，他又怎么会来云雀的基地？结果那个罪魁祸首在巴塞罗那看过了海，就又跑到冰岛去看极光，逍遥得不得了，只把他一个人留在总部遭罪。这是什么仇什么怨？纲吉简直恨得牙痒。

他想得入神，完全没注意到云雀已经停下了脚步，一头撞上了对方的背。他大惊失色地后退了两三步，暗自后悔自己怎么敢在云雀面前出神，连忙道歉：“对不起对不起！云雀前辈你没事吧？”问出口他差点又咬了自己的舌头：现在有事的明明是他自己！

云雀却似乎并未生气。事实上，他也早有预料。一路上过来，纲吉漫不经心地在他身后，要不是他特意放慢了脚步，对方怕是早就跟丢了。想到Reborn的嘱托，他虽然不置可否，却还是尽力耐住了性子。毕竟，现在是在直播前，他虽然不在乎他人的评论，却也不打算让沢田纲吉在这么多人面前露出丑态。“这是道场。”他淡淡解释道。

纲吉睁大了眼睛。他发誓这是他认识云雀以来，见过他脾气最好的时候了。但他却也不敢再撩拨对方的火气，只是顺从地拉开门，将屋内的一切拍进镜头。果不其然，这是一间日式道场。一眼望去，除了光滑宽阔的木地板和墙上挂着的书法匾额外，这里空无一物。纲吉下意识问：“这里是云雀前辈用的吗？感觉材料很容易损坏啊。”

云雀轻蔑地挑眉：“草壁他们用的。”

也是啊，毕竟木地板这种东西，都不够云雀前辈打半场的，十招这里就得变废墟。纲吉在心里默默吐槽，嘴上却不敢说。他走进道场内部，兢兢业业地直播：“给大家看看细节吧。四周都有竹窗，采光性还不错。啊，看到垫子了，这应该是训练的时候防摔伤的吧。这道场真大啊，感觉能容纳上百人同时训练。匾上写的是‘从无败绩’……”纲吉忍不住偷偷笑了，却不敢明目张胆地吐槽，“下面是一些花花草草，也是很风雅的地方啊。”

他简单地介绍完就连忙走了出去。云雀正看着院子里的风景，脸上神色淡淡，分明挺拔又傲然，纲吉却感受到了一种无言的温柔：他意识到，云雀在耐心地等他。这让他总是惴惴不安的脸也缓和起来。“云雀前辈，接下来去哪儿？”

云雀也不答，只是自顾自向前走，为纲吉领路。他并不打算过度参与这场直播营业，但似乎对线上的群聚也不再过度苛责。纲吉连忙跟上了这个背影。他终于敢稍微抬头看一看，男人温柔的影子就这么笼罩了他。夜色已深，基地里的灯光自动亮起了。在摇曳的暖黄下，这个连背影也棱角分明的男人似乎也变得不再那么难以接近。纲吉有些困惑，但更多的是感激，他虽然不知道云雀这么做的原因是什么，但对方确实在耐心地容忍。他不忍心打破这寂静，只是安心地跟在对方身后，踩着对方的足迹随他向前去。

镜头里映出青年的脸，不再是藏着畏惧的讨好，也不再是藏着困惑的苦笑，而是纯净又温和的微笑。两人的寂静被吹动树叶的夜风惊扰。他转过头去看庭院里的红枫，灯下的侧脸像是回到家中一般安然。身处离家千里的意大利，他所在的这个地方，勾起了他对家的回忆。这就是云雀前辈要这样设计的原因吧，他想。

\-->“看人先看脸：这是什么天使的侧脸呜呜呜。”  
\-->“柠檬树下你和我：这气氛也太好了……我又不敢说话了，我不配……”

接下来的参观异常顺利。纲吉跟着云雀在并盛基地里兜了一圈，除了最机密的总控室、武器库、档案室等地方外，几乎都看了一遍。他终于知道了基地内员工的工作区域。令他震惊的是，这里甚至有员工内部宿舍。要不要在总部内也增设这样的地方呢？他忍不住开始思考。

当他们回到最初那个和室时，已经是七点了。纲吉没想到今天的直播竟然会是他直播时间最长的一次。他对着手机和观众道别，然后退出直播间，这才长出了一口气。今天他说的话实在太多了，嗓子已经干得有些发疼了。

云雀早已自顾自坐回了自己的位置。今天他虽然配合纲吉直播了一个小时，但除了最开始数秒，并没有真正在直播里出镜，也没说什么话，因此倒也不觉得很累。只是看着纲吉那副样子，多少觉得有些碍眼。

草壁早已等在了一边。两人直播了多久，他就看了多久，也提心吊胆了多久。他都没想到这次直播能这么顺利就结束了。他下定决心晚上回去要给老天爷上香以表达感激之情。看到纲吉结束了直播，他连忙递上了水。

纲吉冲着他感激一笑，接过来一饮而尽，这才觉得好受些。“呼，没想到直播这么久这么累。”他忍不住轻轻抱怨了一句，又道，“谢谢你了，草壁先生。”

“这不算什么。您才是真的辛苦了，沢田先生。”

纲吉看了一眼和室中的云雀，笑着摇了摇头。其实辛苦的是云雀前辈才对，他心想。

草壁却误会了他的意思：“您是饿了吗？要留下来用餐吗？也到晚餐时间了。”

“啊？这就不必了吧。”纲吉连忙推脱。他哪里敢和云雀一起吃饭？虽然刚才没被咬杀，但这可不意味着他就不怕云雀了。然而他的肚子极不配合，在他拒绝后连着叫了几声，臊得纲吉脸霎时红了。

草壁也忍不住笑了：“没事的，沢田先生。我们这里的晚饭还不错，您留下来吃点吧。现在这么晚，再回去吃就要饿坏了。”说着，不容他拒绝，就把他推进了和室里，随后毕恭毕敬地拉上门离开。

纲吉一下子就懵了。他想说你难道不怕云雀前辈生气吗？然而看了云雀一眼，对方却悠然自得地坐在卓袱台旁，吃着台上的小菜。纲吉这才意识到，他来的时候，云雀正要吃晚饭。他惴惴不安地走上前，在距离云雀有相当距离的地方小心翼翼地膝坐下。而云雀连一个眼神也没分给他。对于纲吉来说，这样的无视总比注目更好。

晚饭果然很快来了，是寿司定食。他看着盘子上精美的一贯贯寿司，感到饥饿开始撕扯他的胃。偷偷看了云雀一眼，对方面前也是一份同样的定食，只是比他多了一壶酒。

“想喝？”云雀意识到他的视线，突然问。

“啊？不不，不用了。您喝吧。”纲吉连忙摆手，却没有得到云雀的下一句回复。他又瞥了云雀一眼，对方似乎已经视他如无物。这次他不敢再多看，连忙收回视线。看来没生气啊，他心想。

他夹起一个寿司，沾了点酱油放入嘴中。鲜美鱼类的味道在嘴中炸开，搭配着醋饭清爽香甜的口感，是绝妙的滋味。他细细咀嚼咽下，连忙又夹起一个，彻底被这美味攻陷。如果不是因为这是云雀的地盘，他简直想再叫一份。他很久没有吃到这么正宗的高级日料了。

美食让纲吉放下了戒心。他不再记得身边的人是云雀恭弥，而是一心一意地填满肚子。在一天的忙碌工作和刚才的直播后，他又饿又累，迫切地想要摄取营养。

在他快吃完的时候，门突然拉开了。草壁拿着通信设备走进来：“恭先生，是迪诺先生的电话。”

云雀冷冷抬眼。“开免提，放下。”

草壁依言行事，退了出去。纲吉愣了一下，想问自己要不要也回避一下。电话里却已经传出迪诺爽朗成熟的声音，让他来不及说话。

“喂？是恭弥吗？哈哈，好久不见啊！你最近怎么样？下周的同盟家族大会会出席吗？”

云雀微微皱眉：“有话快说。”

“诶诶，别着急啊。你的脾气怎么总是这个样子，也稍微有点耐心吧，恭弥？”

“啧。”云雀伸出手去，显然已经想要挂断电话，让这个聒噪的声音消失。

对面却像长了眼睛一样：“别别别恭弥！我错了！别生气啊，我直说就是了。我看到你今天和阿纲一起直播了，真难得啊，你竟然会同意做这种事。虽说阿纲全程就像被刀架在脖子上的兔子一样，看上去太可怜了。但是我看到的时候，还以为太阳从西边出来了。我实在太好奇了。是怎么回事？能告诉我吗？”

云雀看了纲吉一眼，似笑非笑，意外地好心情地回答了：“门外顾问的申请。”

迪诺恍然大悟：“是Reborn啊！我就说这世上除了他也没人能让你同意做这种事了。他答应你什么了？”

云雀却不愿意再回答了。“沢田纲吉也在这里。”他提醒道。

“诶？是这样吗？阿纲你好啊，我看了你的直播了……”然而还不等他说完，就被云雀无情地挂断了电话。

纲吉尴尬地围观了全程。虽然想要缄口不言，但是刚才的对话中实在是有让他在意的部分。他忍不住道：“今天的事情，实在是谢谢你了，云雀前辈。原来是因为Reborn的请求，你才这么容忍我的。”话到末尾，却透露出了一丝落寞。

云雀看着他的脸，奇怪地发现，下午直播后那柔和的光已经从纲吉的眼中消失。他思索片刻，还是决定告诉对方：“也是因为你。”

“啊？”纲吉疑惑地抬起头来。

“那个男人说，如果我这次能帮忙，你就能真正地和我打一场。”云雀想了想，又补充了一句，“你太怕我了，这不利于战斗时实力发挥。”

“哈？这算什么……”纲吉没想到会是这个原因。所以今天不打我，是为了以后打我打得更爽吗？他忍不住在心里吐槽。“我怎么都不可能和您打的啊。”

“哦？”云雀瞥了他一眼，却似乎也没有什么特别的反应。“我不急。”

纲吉实在难以理解云雀的脑回路。他这是造了什么孽，被云雀盯着要打？虽然这一点他也不是第一次知道了。但是这一次，云雀相当于打了白工，这实在不是对方的风格。他百思不得其解。但他知道，最令他难受的一点是——本来，他真的以为和云雀的距离拉近了。有什么比得而复失更让人心酸的呢？

他忍不住想起刚才迪诺打来的电话。他的师兄是如此成熟而亲切，就连和云雀前辈都能如此友好地相处，了解他的喜怒哀乐，精准地把握和他相处的分寸。而纲吉自己，别说读懂对方的心思，就连读懂对方的表情，也不过是这几年才掌握的，这还要归功于彭格列的超直感的帮助。

他还在叫云雀“前辈”，用“您”来称呼对方，辛苦维持着两人的距离，努力不惹云雀生气。

而迪诺喊云雀从来都是“恭弥”。真的……有点羡慕啊。

“你如果想，也可以喊。”

纲吉猛然抬起头来，却只看到云雀正准备走出和室的背影。他愣了两秒，才意识到自己刚刚把心里话说了出来。在无人的和室里，年轻的首领霎时间涨红了脸：“……沢田纲吉你个笨蛋！”他把头埋进了臂弯，羞愤难当。片刻后，却又忍不住偷偷勾起微笑。

和云雀的距离真的拉近了……吧？

tbc.


	12. Chapter 12

12

离开基地后，纲吉回到了总部的首领办公室。站在窗前，月若银钩，风声寂寂，他长长地叹了一口气。虽然今天的工作已经全部完成，但一想到第二天要去瓦利安，他就头疼地根本无法安心。

他掏出手机，下意识地想要给Reborn打电话，却突然想起对方还在冰岛度假。这个时候打电话过去肯定不会接也就算了，等他的老师回来，自己铁定会被狠狠教训一顿。他打了个寒战，打开了通讯录，翻了一圈，挑出了几个似乎可以求助的人，又在心里一一划去。

他又一次长长地叹了一口气：还是顺其自然算了，船到桥头自然直……吧？

第二天，纲吉在被子里多躺了五分钟，才不情不愿地起了床。照例上线发了消息后，他又狠狠挠了两分钟头发，才勉强静下心来投入工作。而熟悉的文件和报告一下子将他拖入日常的节奏中去，连带他焦躁的心也稍稍平复下来。

只不过，今天上午的工作也并没有维持太长时间。差不多十一点左右，他就停下手头的事情，收拾东西准备出门。瓦利安部队所在的地方距离彭格列总部起码有半小时的车程，必须要提前出发。纲吉穿上西装，拿上随身用品，再带上车钥匙，就去了地下车库。

拜Reborn的魔鬼教育所赐，纲吉刚满法定年龄就拿到了驾照，虽然过程多少有些惨不忍睹。事实上，平时他出行都有司机和其他人陪护，但今天要去的地方是瓦利安，他不想牵连司机，总部暂时也没有适合陪同的高层，索性就自己开车去算了。他走到他最常开的黑色迈巴赫S650前，开门上了车。事实上，如果可以的话，他想开一辆更低调的车。但在一众兰博基尼、布加迪和柯尼塞格的跑车里，这已经是他能选择的最不张扬的一辆了。就连这辆车，在经过了技术部彻底的改造后，和刚买来时相比也只有外貌相似而已。

沿着人车稀少的公路一路向前，远远地可以看到海。海风醉人，让纲吉的愁绪也稍稍散开。虽然继任后和瓦利安的关系说不上和谐，但Xanxus等人也没有真的为难自己。纲吉对此多少心中有数。只是，亲自去瓦利安总部，这还真的是头一回。毕竟，以往他们都是通过通讯工具联络的。

瓦利安的总部也是一座古老的城堡，周围是一整片私有地。纲吉一路畅通无阻地开到了这座哥特风格的古堡下，停在了路边，随后下了车。分明是晴天，他却觉得有一股寒意从脊背上涌。他轻轻拍了拍脸，向前走去。

然而，当他走到正门口，却看到了两个意想不到的人：“隼人？武？你们怎么在这儿！”

站在左手边的正是他本该在家休假的左右手。他急切地迎了上来。“十代目！您一个人来瓦利安我实在太担心了，就从家里赶过来了。”他的身上还穿着便服，是久违的T恤和牛仔裤，手腕、脖子和腰扣上都缀着繁杂的装饰品，正是狱寺一贯的品味。

站在另一侧的本该在总部的山本也不甘示弱地走上前来：“呦，阿纲！那天史库瓦罗打电话过来的时候，我看你好像很困扰，想着能不能帮上忙，就擅自过来啦。”他倒是穿着工作时的西装，照例背着竹剑，仪态悠闲。

纲吉看着这两位中学起一直相伴的好友，既无奈又感动。他摇头笑了笑：“真拿你们没办法啊……隼人你怎么知道的，我好像没告诉你今天我会来瓦利安啊？还有武，你怎么来的？今天好像没有车辆调用记录啊。”

狱寺掏出手机，打开给纲吉看：“我一直有看十代目的直播，而且还用小号加进了十代目的粉丝群，那里一直有各种直播消息通知。今天看到您早上发的消息我就担心得不得了。当然，不是担心您应对不了，但是瓦利安那帮疯子实在太不按常理出牌了。我想到总部来找您，没想到正好遇到这个棒球笨蛋。这家伙还没买车，就硬坐我的车过来了。”他嫌弃地瞥了山本一眼。

“啊？什么粉丝群？”纲吉听得有些懵。他从未想到自己竟然还有粉丝群了。

“哈哈，这也没办法嘛，狱寺。我本来想去首领办公室找阿纲，没想到他已经走了。我也担心他一个人过来会遇到麻烦啊。”山本笑眯眯地去拍狱寺的肩，却被对方冷淡地躲开。他也不在意，继续对纲吉道：“倒是狱寺，听说你已经走了，一路上急得不行，飙车就过来了，还闯了好几个红灯，我看他的驾照这次又要被扣了。没想到到了这儿才发现你还没到，就在门口等你了。”

“是这样……”这种展开倒也在纲吉的预料之内，毕竟也不是第一次发生了，但是，“我来的路上没看到你们的车啊？”

“这家伙走的压根不是公路，他好像是自己规划了个什么最短路线就过来了，路上差点还冲进海里了。”山本面不改色心不跳地继续抛出猛料。

“只是冲过浅滩而已！”狱寺狠狠瞪了山本一眼，又对纲吉不好意思地笑道，“十代目，您别听他瞎说，我还是有好好注意安全的。”

纲吉略带责备和关心地看了狱寺一眼，到底没有说什么，只是道：“我不是说过，私下就别叫‘您’了吗？”

狱寺微微红了脸：“啊，抱歉，我忘记了。”

纲吉却长出了一口气，笑了起来：“不管怎么样，还是要谢谢你们过来。说真的，我确实有点困扰应该怎么办。”

“怎么了嘛，阿纲？有什么困扰你就说，我们会帮你的。”

“是啊，十代目。我一定会全力为您……你清除麻烦的！”

纲吉看到面前的两人如临大敌的姿态，连忙安慰道：“也不是那么夸张的困扰啦。只是……只是因为要直播，对瓦利安的介绍就很成问题了。他们是暗杀部队，但又不能直接这么告诉观众。我倒是姑且有考虑几个说法，又害怕瓦利安他们，尤其是Xanxus不会配合。所以我才早早出发过来，就是想就这个问题通个气。”纲吉皱紧了眉，“还有讨论的话题，说话忌口什么的都得事先打招呼才行。但是瓦利安的干部……会听我的话吗？”

“你放心！要是他们不听就打到他们听就好了！”狱寺自信满满地回应道。

“诶？！这样不好吧！”虽然有预感会得到这样的回答，但纲吉还是吓了一跳。

“哈哈哈，狱寺还是老样子啊！”山本笑道，随之却微微眯起眼，唇角的笑容也带上了一丝冷意，“不过，这也是个不错的方法呢。”

“竟然连武也这么说？！”纲吉头疼地揉了揉太阳穴，深刻怀疑这两个人就是单纯来找茬的。但是想想瓦利安的那群人，他们好像从来不接受武力交涉以外的“谈判”方式，说不定山本和狱寺提出的方法真的会有用？但是真的打起来，别的也就算了，直播真的还能顺利进行嘛……他感觉头更疼了。

就在这时，突然一个声音传来：“嗨——那边的倒霉老板和跑腿手下三人组，史库瓦罗作战队长让Me来问一下，你们到底打算什么时候进来啊？”站在那里的正是一个绿头发的少年，他戴着诡异的头套，清秀的脸上却缺乏表情，语气也平淡得有些诡异，“屋里那个暴力Boss说，你们要是再不进来，里面另外两个垃圾的命就不保了哟——”

tbc.


	13. Chapter 13

13

“是你啊，弗兰。”纲吉笑着打了声招呼，“里面还有别人吗？”

“有啊，而且还是没打招呼突然过来蹭饭的。”说着，一只白枭落到了少年的头套上。“喂，哑巴猫头鹰，不要站在Me的头顶啊。”弗兰毫不犹豫地从头套上拔下不知何时插在上面的三把小刀，瞄准白枭的眼睛一把把射去。白枭立刻张开翅膀飞到了空中。

看到这一幕，纲吉下意识打了个寒战：“骸枭？它怎么在这儿？”

弗兰手里的刀扔不尽一般继续角度刁钻地瞄准着空中的骸枭，被切断的羽毛在空中乱飞。正在恶作剧的本人却一本正经地解释道：“库洛姆小姐委托我暂时照顾一下，估计她也忍受不了这只傻鸟了吧，Me正在为民除害帮她宰了这只傻鸟哟。”

又看了骸枭一眼，纲吉决定还是不要插手。每次见到这只白枭，他都有不好的感觉，今天尤甚。“总之，我们先进去吧？不然Xanxus发起火来，真的会殃及无辜的。”纲吉看向狱寺和山本，看到两人点了点头，便向大门走去。

“啧，安心成为烤鸟吧。”幻术化成的无数小刀终于把白枭彻底钉在了墙上。弗兰推开大门：“跟着Me吧，这里建得像迷宫一样，走错地方很容易被杀掉的哟。”

这可真是从开局就充满了不详的气息。纲吉一边在心里吐槽，一边跟着走进门，狱寺和山本也略带戒备地跟在他身后。然而，进门的瞬间，他还是被面前这过于堂皇富丽的景象震惊得说不出话来。尽管外部是布满尖顶和拱门的哥特风建筑，内里却像埃及法老的藏宝库一样，布满了纯金内饰，各式水晶和彩画玻璃更是流光溢彩，闪得人眼睛几乎感到不适。当然，这种华美并不显得恶俗，只是单纯地，“……也太夸张了吧。”纲吉忍不住吐槽出了声。

“呜哇，真厉害！”山本也忍不住惊叹。

狱寺却冷着脸：“啧，品味真差。”

“虽然Me也觉得某个暴力Boss的品味非常暴发户，但是这位把自己打扮成首饰盒、发型也很奇怪的岚守先生，你的品味也很一言难尽呢。”走在前方的弗兰悠悠说道。

“说什么呢臭小鬼！信不信我把你那个见鬼的头套戳烂！”

山本连忙拦着要暴起的狱寺：“嘛嘛，别当真啊狱寺。”

而弗兰仍然不怕死地继续道：“以及剩下的两位，黑手党一定要穿黑西装是什么上世纪的风俗。虽然说过于前卫会很吓人，但是老土到这种地步也很丢人哟。”

“竟然敢取笑十代目！棒球混蛋你放开！我现在就要宰了这个小崽子！”

真是一场闹剧。纲吉看着眼前不紧不慢向前走的弗兰、彻底被惹怒的狱寺和笑得毫不在意的山本，忍不住长长地叹了一口气。“别生气啦，隼人，没事的。”他轻轻拍了拍狱寺的肩，又向山本投去一个无奈的眼神，这才对弗兰说，“弗兰，你刚才说里面还有两个人，是谁啊？”虽然这么问，但他多少有些预感：一定是和他密切相关的人。

“啧，既然十代目都这么说了。”狱寺紧皱着眉转过了头。

看到轻易就被安抚住的狱寺，弗兰轻轻地“切”了一声。虽然并不是对来访的这三个人有什么意见，但是狱寺对纲吉的话言听计从的程度还是引起了他些微好奇，以至于他恶作剧的心不减反增。“马上就到了。”他故意吊胃口地回答道。

话虽如此，他们却在这迷宫一般的城堡里穿过了好几道拱门，直到狱寺的耐心再次消耗殆尽，才终于走到了目的地。“到了哟。”弗兰站在了门边，转过身来一边面无表情地介绍，一边慢慢推开厅门，“那么接下来，就请迎接瓦利安高层疯子群的热烈欢迎吧。”

门缝才打开数十厘米，从中先飞出的却是一打小刀。整齐的利刃在空中打了个急弯，刀锋割断了空气，插进了弗兰的头套里。“嘻嘻，臭小鬼。”厅内传来了压抑着怒意的声音，“说谁疯子呢，信不信我现在就杀了你。”

“很痛的哦，贝尔前辈。”弗兰随手拔下一把，扔到了地上，“而且你的威胁也太没有新意了，相比之下还是这位首饰盒精的威胁听上去更可怕一点，垃圾王子。”

“我可是货真价实的王子哦，嘻嘻。”又是一串刀整齐地插进了弗兰的头套。“不是说过了，不准扔掉我的小刀。”

这糟糕的开场连狱寺都感到无话可说：“这群家伙怎么回事，疯了吗？”

“哈哈，还是老样子很热闹啊。”山本毫不犹豫地走上前彻底推开了门。

一直在犹豫要不要直接进去的纲吉这才看到了厅内的全貌。正中是一张华丽的长桌，首座上坐着的是Xanxus，宛如睡狮般垂目养神。史库瓦罗站在左下首，踩着凳子挥着左手剑，咬牙切齿地对Xanxus怒吼着“换块部位的肉吃了是会死吗混蛋Boss”，却只得到了无视。贝尔站在近门处，勾唇笑得冷冽，手里捏满了小刀正在瞄准弗兰。披着一身深紫色长袍，以少年身形坐在他旁边的正是玛蒙，他正在悠闲地喝茶。还有两个熟悉的人坐在长桌近门端，路斯利亚正站在他们身边笑着为他们上小点心。

“大哥？蓝波？你们怎么也来了？”纲吉惊讶地走上前去。

“沢田！你终于极限地来啦！”了平立刻站起身来，用拳头撞了撞纲吉的肩，笑着冲他打招呼。他同样穿着西装，还背着包，显然是从外刚赶回来。“草壁和我说你今天一个人来瓦利安，我极限地不放心，就过来了。”

蓝波则仍然懒洋洋地坐着，明明长了张多情的脸，却流露出孩子撒娇一般神色：“你来啦，阿纲。听说这里有好吃的，我就来了。好吃的在哪儿啊？”他委屈地摸了摸肚子。

狱寺也跟上前来，皱着眉训斥道：“蠢牛，和十代目打招呼的时候好歹站起来吧。”

“嘛，没事的，狱寺。”纲吉摸了摸蓝波的头，笑着道，“他平时还在上学，估计也是太无聊了才来找我们玩的吧。”

蓝波笑嘻嘻地冲狱寺做了个鬼脸，把他气得转过头，索性眼不见心不烦。了平也笑着拍了拍山本的肩，和他们都打了个招呼。山本笑道：“好久不见啊，前辈。”狱寺则是点了点头。虽然有许多话题可聊，但现在显然不是闲聊的时候。

倒是纲吉忍不住感慨：“真难得啊，大家像这样聚在一起。平时因为有各种工作，例会都聚不齐人，只能线上参与呢。”

“是啊。”山本走到了纲吉旁边，笑着不露声色地安慰他，“不过下周就是同盟家族聚会了，到时候人会比现在更多吧？”

被气得转身就去后厨吩咐午餐安排的史库瓦罗顺手带走了路斯利亚，坐在上首的Xanxus终于睁开了眼。看到比预想中更多的人数，他微微皱了皱眉。“你来了，沢田纲吉。”他显然对这种过于热闹的场面感到不快，低哑的声音充斥着不耐烦，却也有一种慵懒的魅力，“怎么又带了两个垃圾来，瓦利安可不是废品站。”

纲吉尴尬地走到了Xanxus面前。老实说，身后跟了这么多人，他也觉得有点像是来砸场子的。“没打招呼就过来了，不好意思啊，Xanxus。”在Xanxus宛如盯着猎物的危险视线下，纲吉忍不住咽了下口水，但到底因为有同伴在而鼓起了勇气。他直视着Xanxus的脸，这距离实在有些近，连面中疤痕的形状都看得一清二楚。“我会管好他们的，你放心。”

Xanxus上下打量了一下纲吉。他已经很久没见这个软弱的男人了，这次见竟然和印象中那副好欺负的样子仍然一致，这多少让他感到惊奇。且不论这个世界上有没有不会被黑暗污染的纯白，纲吉的存在本身就和黑手党格格不入，哪怕他穿上了这身黑手党标志性的西装也是一样。但他也能感觉到，眼前的这个年轻首领和过去不一样了，不管是这柔中带韧的态度，还是这略带坚定的话语，抑或这变得有些成熟的面容。他移开了眼：“啧，随你。”

面对意外好态度的Xanxus，纲吉也有点惊讶。但这对他而言毕竟是个好消息。在来之前，他一直在担心不能和Xanxus正常地交谈，现在看来这种担忧并不是很有必要。他转头看了看四周，跟着他来的山本和狱寺正在和了平聊天，蓝波吃着小点心，弗兰带着不知何时回来的骸枭在挑衅贝尔，玛蒙则边喝茶边补刀，除了刚才去了后厨的史库瓦罗和路斯利亚，显然还少了一个人。“列维呢？他在哪儿？他还好吗？”他问道。想起云雀揍了列维的事，他始终有些心虚。

“不清楚。可能没死吧。”Xanxus的回答一如既往地冷淡。事实上，能说出“没死”两个字，对他而言可能已经是一种关心了。

纲吉多少松了口气，一边想着要记得送些慰问品给列维，一边进入了正题：“Xanxus，我提前过来，是想找你商量点事情。”

Xanxus兴趣缺缺地抬眼：“有事就快说，垃圾。”

纲吉犹豫了一下，还是选择了直说：“虽然你让我今天来瓦利安直播，但是老实说这并不是很妥当。瓦利安是彭格列内属的暗杀部队，本身身份不便向外界披露，甚至你们的相貌都最好可以稍微隐藏一下。如果真的要直播，我不知道该怎么介绍瓦利安和你们……”

“那就不介绍。”Xanxus懒懒地打断道。很显然，他并不觉得这是个问题。

“这样不行吧。上次已经说了要来瓦利安直播……”纲吉皱紧了眉，细想却又觉得这个简单粗暴的方法反而是最好的方法，“就算这个问题含糊过去，至少出镜的人都得介绍才行……”

Xanxus 又一次打断了纲吉：“那就让这帮垃圾都别出镜。”

纲吉被噎得一梗，顿了顿，好脾气地问：“那你呢？你要出镜吗？”

“当然。”

“那你出镜的话，我怎么介绍你？”

面对这双写满困扰的褐眸，Xanxus似乎想到了什么，勾唇不怀好意地一笑，伸出手来捏住了纲吉的下巴，迫使他半弯下腰来。“就说，”他低低的声音在纲吉耳侧响起，却瞬间褪去了笑意，只剩懒散与冷厉，“我是你哥。”

被捏得下巴疼的纲吉愣了两秒才反应过来Xanxus在说什么。他有心吐槽，却又不知从何处吐槽起。Xanxus作为九代首领的养子，尽管和彭格列家族没有血缘之亲，和他却真的可以称得上是堂兄弟，虽然是远得不能再远的远方亲戚关系。但是，不管怎么看，他们俩都不像兄弟吧？！他是真的说不出口啊！

tbc.


	14. Chapter 14

14

多年的首领经验让纲吉好不容易忍住了心里的吐槽，最终还是屈服在了Xanxus充满威胁的眼神下。然而，当他把这一决定向在场众人宣布时，却激起了剧烈的观点冲突。

“这家伙凭什么出现在十代目的直播里！既然是暗杀部队那就乖乖地不要在世人面前露脸！”这是以狱寺为首的反对Xanxus出镜派。

“哈哈哈，比起哥哥，Xanxus还是比较像叔叔吧？”“按照谱系也应该是叔叔吧，暴力Boss真不要脸。”这是以山本和弗兰为首的反对哥哥称呼派。

“嘻嘻，我必须要出镜呢，因为我是王子。”“这个混蛋Boss不知道会做出什么，老子必须在场盯着他！”这是以贝尔和史库瓦罗为首的强烈要求出镜派。

“反正也没给钱，我倒是无所谓，不出镜更好。”“到底什么时候开始啊，再不开饭牛排要老了哟～”这是以玛蒙和路斯利亚为首的你们爱咋咋地派。

至于了平和蓝波？他们俩去后厨找东西吃去了。因为到得太早，这两个人已经饿得等不到饭点了。

纲吉头疼地看向Xanxus，却见他已经闭上了眼，一副油盐不进你自己解决的姿态。他真的很想拽住Xanxus脖子上那根品味很差的装饰毛尾，一边狠狠地摇晃他，一边怒吼“这局面不都是你造成的你倒是说句话啊”。可惜的是，他实在没有这样的胆子。只能一个个来了，他忍不住叹了口气。总之，先把容易解决的意见解决掉吧。

“毕竟是来到瓦利安直播，Xanxus是必须要出场的。这一点就请你谅解一下吧，隼人。”

看到纲吉诚恳的目光，狱寺轻轻“切”了一声。“既然十代目这么说，我就勉强同意吧。但是，直播的时候我会盯好这家伙的。”他冷冷地看着Xanxus。瓦利安因为这个男人，到现在都没有对纲吉宣誓效忠，因此狱寺无论如何都无法信任Xanxus。在他心中，不知何时，对方就会像毒蛇一样背信弃义地反咬一口，他不过是为了纲吉勉强忍耐罢了。

纲吉松了一口气，又看向山本和弗兰。“称呼这种事也不是很重要吧？反正只是应付直播罢了。”

“Me是无所谓的哟，只是这个黑皮大叔自己不要脸，和Me无关哟。”弗兰举起双手做投降状，却因为面无表情而显得格外嘲讽。纲吉看出来了，他只是单纯捣乱而已。他好笑地摇了摇头，似警告又似安抚地捉住弗兰的手腕，拉了下来。

山本则始终笑眯眯的。“一次直播是没关系啦，但是阿纲，之后怎么办呢？下周的同盟大会，阿纲的爸爸也会来吧，到时候要是也要直播，那岂不是……”

他的言下之意在场的人都听懂了，而瓦利安方面的人更是能想象到那将是多么可怕的场景。他们的Boss，说好听点叫任性妄为，说难听点就是疯起来六亲不认，要让他在曾经强烈反对自己成为首领的家光面前喊叔叔，这说什么也不可能。一时间，视线都落在了Xanxus身上。

Xanxus还真的没想到这一茬。事实上，他刚才这么说，也不过是一时兴起，想看看纲吉出糗的样子。但是……他睁开眼斜睨了山本一眼，勾起冷笑，对方却仿佛没有感受到这威胁，表情仍旧爽朗。这个垃圾，看着无害，却敢挑自己的刺，也不知道是有心还是无意。只是，不论是否故意，Xanxus决定的事情还从未因为别人改变过。他倒要看看沢田纲吉怎么解决。

纲吉看着Xanxus，对方却不发一言又闭上了眼。他就知道这是Xanxus不会退让的信号。他尴尬地看着山本：“武，这个事就以后再说吧，到时候总有办法的。反正同盟家族大会也不会全程直播的。”虽然是个和稀泥的解决方法，却并不是不可行。在这一刻，纲吉突然就想到了Reborn说的话：作为家族的首领，总有这样那样的时候需要在两方中间作出妥协。

山本到底没打算让纲吉为难，只是说出了心中的担忧罢了。事实上，几年前的他根本不会注意到这种细节。只是，长期在外独挑大梁的工作让他也有了改变。“嘛，我也就是提醒你一下。你心里有数就行了，阿纲。”

纲吉感激地看了山本一眼，又头疼地看向贝尔和史库瓦罗。“你们俩要出镜？”他看了Xanxus一眼，“Xanxus，你怎么看？毕竟是你的部下。”

“这个混蛋Boss脑子里只有他的三分熟菲力，在这种杂事上不添乱就不错了，别指望他能说出什么人话。”史库瓦罗皱着眉道。果不其然，Xanxus宛如没听到一般，完全没有说话。

路斯利亚也跟着帮腔：“就是啊，这种时候只要听我们史库瓦罗作战队长的话就好了哦～他担任的是大家的妈妈的角色呢～”然后差点就被突然出现的左手剑削了脖子。

“说谁是妈妈呢你这混蛋！不会说话就给老子闭嘴！”

“啊啊冷静点史库瓦罗！”纲吉也被吓了一跳，“既然这样，那你就出镜吧。贝尔呢，贝尔怎么说？还有剩下的人怎么安排？”

史库瓦罗不耐烦道：“这群家伙怎么都行吧！为了别添麻烦贝尔你小子还是别出镜了更好。剩下的也都别出镜了，麻烦死了！”

“嘻嘻，那可不行，王子必须要出镜呢～观众肯定都很想见到王子本尊呢～”

弗兰插嘴道：“没这回事哦，贝尔前辈。没人会想见到你这样自恋又神经质的堕王子哟。而且说到底也看不到你的脸吧，你是不是因为长得太难看了才留那么长的刘海啊，丑王子。”

“啧。”贝尔的手上又捏住了一把小刀，“史库瓦罗队长，我申请让这个臭小鬼的尸体出镜。身上插满刀挂在墙上也是个不错的装饰品。我现在就宰了他怎么样？”

“你们两个都给我闭嘴！还嫌老子不够烦吗！”史库瓦罗气得简直想把这两个不懂事的小孩的脑子切开看看。

玛蒙也开口了：“既然没我的事了那我可以走了吧。这种直播也没有钱拿，我可不高兴在这里陪坐。”说着他就站起身来准备走，却被贝尔拽住了兜帽。

“嘻嘻，不准走，你也要陪王子出镜，做王子的陪衬哦～”

“贝尔你为什么干什么都要拉上我。不赚钱的工作我不想做。”

面对这一番混乱景象，纲吉感觉自己的太阳穴都开始突突地跳了。而剩下的守护者们也都目瞪口呆。事实上，虽然早就知道瓦利安是一个毫无友好和平静可言的组织，但能乱到这种份上也算是一种水平。上到Boss，中到队长，下到干部，所有人都任性自我至极。纲吉又想起了进门前狱寺和山本的话。他得承认，现在他的手套和火焰是真的蠢蠢欲动，在这种时候可能只有拳头才能让这群任性的家伙听话了。

但他到底不想采用这种手段。他无奈地提高声音：“大家安静一点，先听我说一下怎么样？”

意外的是，这说不上强硬、甚至可以说是过分柔和的声音真的起了作用，让混乱的瓦利安众人都闭上了嘴，看向了纲吉。这重重叠叠的视线形成了近乎实质的压迫，毕竟有好几个真的动了杀意的家伙也看了过来，视线里自然不可避免地混上了杀气。但这对于现在的纲吉而言，却很难让他心起波澜。这几年的Boss可不是白做的啊，他心想。

他长出了一口气。“总之，守护者就按照自己的意愿出镜吧。大家都有切实的职务，介绍起来也不会很麻烦。瓦利安这边的话，”他皱紧了眉，“Xanxus是必须要出镜的，史库瓦罗也要出镜。剩下的人里，贝尔既然想出镜的话就出镜吧，但是不能玩刀，被发现有过激行为的话，你的身份认证很可能被撤掉的，那样就算自称王子也不会有人相信你的。玛蒙，贝尔想让你出镜的话你就出镜吧，不说话也没关系，财务部那里说每次直播都是有收入的，结束了这次直播的收入就分你一半，你考虑一下吧。弗兰的话，你想出镜吗？我刚才好像没听到你的想法？”

弗兰看了纲吉一眼。虽然他热衷于吐槽，但事实上因为说话总像开玩笑，所以也常常被当作孩子对待。他倒不觉得这样不好，但是纲吉的诚恳和仔细还是让他心中一动，泛起些微惊讶。他沉思片刻，半真半假地回答道：“这帮大人说话都太无聊了，Me要扛起吐槽役的责任才行。”

纲吉失笑：“既然如此，那你就出镜吧。不过最好少挑衅……算了，你喜欢怎样就怎样吧。”他又道，“还有路斯利亚，这次直播的人数很多，待会儿摄像和上餐就要拜托你了。”

“放心吧，都交给我路斯利亚大姐就行了～”

这样的安排姑且赢得了在场人的同意。Xanxus却微微皱眉。这就是为什么他讨厌见到沢田纲吉……这样温柔细致的说话态度和柔中带刚的处理手段总让他想起那个臭老头子，那个他期待过又失望过、未必爱过却肯定恨过的九代首领。他从不觉得自己缺乏领袖之资，但他也清楚自己绝对做不到沢田纲吉这种地步。事实上，他到现在都怀疑，这样天真又软弱的家伙能在那个位置上坐几年。但奇怪的是，分明毒蛇在侧，野兽环伺，他本以为对方只有死亡和堕落两条路可走，沢田纲吉却偏偏超出他的预料，走到了这条他本以为不可能存在也不可能走通的路上。他不承认沢田纲吉成为了一个真正的首领，也不承认沢田纲吉配得上彭格列Boss之位，但他承认，这个男人成长了，而且终有一天会带着彭格列走到一条他想不到的路上去。

让我看看你能让彭格列变成什么样，沢田纲吉。他心想。如果哪天我发现这个家族因为你的决定有了一点要衰弱的迹象，我就会毫不留情地夺走那个位置。而在那之前，我会看着，仔仔细细地看着。

tbc.


	15. Chapter 15

15

纲吉没有留意Xanxus。事实上，确认出镜只是第一步，接下来还有很多问题要解决。他现在真的庆幸自己早出门了不少时间。但即使如此，时间也不太够了。“接下来我们决定一下大家的身份吧。既然Xanxus是我的……”他必须承认这两个字真的很难说出口，“哥哥，那瓦利安的各位索性也各自编造一个亲戚身份吧。毕竟外界都认为彭格列是家族企业，也不会很奇怪。”

“这种事情怎么都行吧！”史库瓦罗很显然已经受不了这种磨磨叽叽的决策方式了，“既然这个混蛋Boss要做同辈，那干脆所有人都同辈吧！弗兰，玛蒙，你们俩是弟弟，剩下的都是哥哥，这样就行了吧！”

“凭什么Me是弟弟啊。彭格列的Boss大人，你几岁啊？”弗兰很显然对这样的安排有些不爽。

“诶？我21岁。”纲吉答道。

“切。”弗兰别过头，“玛蒙前辈，你虽然长了张童颜但也是老妖怪了吧，就没什么想说的吗？”

玛蒙显然很有原则：“我无所谓，只要付了钱，怎么都行。”

这种粗暴的决定方式竟然这么轻易地被通过了，纲吉不由得感到惊讶。史库瓦罗对付瓦利安的这些人真的很有一手啊，他忍不住想道。不管怎样，这对于他来说都是一件好事。“既然这样的话，那最后一件事就是安排一下座位了。总之，地点就定在这里吧。Xanxus……你就坐在原位吧，瓦利安和守护者坐在两边，也会好区分一点。摄像就靠路斯利亚了。”

座位的选择自然也经过了一番争论。加上从后厨回来的了平和蓝波，出境的人数增加到了十人，这是纲吉在来瓦利安之前怎么也没想到的。为此他还不得不借用了瓦利安的摄像机来帮助直播。值得庆幸的是，在座位的问题上，他们并没有争论太久。即使如此，所有人都坐下，机位也已经设定好时，距离预定的时间也只有几分钟了。

镜头打开的一瞬间，纲吉用于阅读实时评论的手机界面就难得地卡了一下。很显然，有很多观众都准点进入了直播间。占据镜头的仍然是那个笑容温和的青年，但镜头的清晰度却和平时迥然不同，显然是用了更专业的摄像器材。他今天穿的依旧是黑西装，背景却不再是首领办公室的浮雕玻璃窗，而是一面隐隐发亮的淡金色墙。

\-->“阿纲小可爱啊啊啊：小天使我来了！”  
\-->“垃圾分类第一名：蹲一个瓦利安全员！”  
\-->“橙色信仰：这次看来是真的外出直播呢，期待！”  
\-->“FUFU弗兰：虽然只是随手偷窥一下，人很多嘛。”  
\-->“生活不如搞男人：今天人也会很多的样子呢。”  
\-->“晴天无雨：今天有可能蹲到别的守护者吗？”

“大家好啊，今天我到瓦利安来了。之前有看我的直播的观众应该也知道吧？是Xanxus邀请我来的。因为一些原因，今天在场的人还挺多的，总之我先来一个个介绍一下吧。”说着，镜头就跟着纲吉移动起来，“顺便说一下，摄像器材是瓦利安这边提供的，现在在帮忙拍摄的是路斯利安。路斯利安，先从这边开始吧。”

“放心吧～路斯利安大姐可是很靠得住的哦～”

看到路斯利安在镜头后挤眉弄眼，纲吉忍不住“噗嗤”笑了一声，又连忙收敛了表情。因为直播人数众多而带来的紧张也稍稍化解。他首先走到Xanxus身边，示意镜头微微低俯，拍下这个同样穿着白衬衫披着西装，却显露出全然不同的危险气质的男人。“这就是Xanxus了，就是他邀请我来瓦利安吃午饭的，他是我的……兄长。”因为这个不知为何有些羞耻的谎言，纲吉的脸偷偷红了。他掩饰般地解释了一句：“他是上一任彭格列Boss的儿子。”

\-->“纲吉宝贝妈妈来了：哥哥？？我怎么不知道我宝贝有哥哥？？？”  
\-->“沢田纲吉的手套：瓦利安是什么地方？”

黑色短发的男人闭着眼，听到纲吉的声音才懒洋洋地抬眼看了下镜头，又立刻不屑地垂下眼去，就像正在休息的狮王被飞虫扰了午睡而打了个响鼻般，轻哼了一声：“啧，垃圾。”但就是那随意的一眼，也能让人感受到他的视线中有多么凛冽的寒光，而那双猩红的瞳其实没有把任何人看进眼里。但那立体的五官，那蕴含着故事的疤痕，甚至那偏深的皮肤，又让人移不开视线，在接近与逃离间挣扎。

\-->“垃圾分类第一名：我！死！了！！！躺平求日！”  
\-->“我的手说它不会：彭格列是打算集齐各类美男嘛？怎么一个个都帅得很别致？”  
\-->“生活不如搞男人：被骂了但我竟然觉得很爽？？？”

纲吉尴尬地看了一眼Xanxus，确信他不会再开口，便带着镜头走到了史库瓦罗身边。“这是史库瓦罗，也是我哥。”也不知道为什么，对着史库瓦罗说出这句话要轻松一些，也不知道是因为开始习惯了，还是因为平时收到了对方太多照顾。

镜头里的美人留着一头长长的银发，身形瘦薄，五官精致，瞳色浅淡。分明是淡漠至虚无的冰雪长相，脸上却残留着生动的表情，不耐烦的蹙眉，高傲的视线，冷薄的唇，一看就是容易生气的火药桶性子。“没错，老子就是斯贝尔比·史库瓦罗。”

\-->“自学左手剑：细看居然长这么好看，这也太表里不一致了吧！”  
\-->“银翼鲨手：太绝了我可以了！我可以只舔颜！”

“嘻嘻，各位庶民，欢迎瞻仰王子的高贵面容～”还不等路斯利亚向前移动，金发的青年已经捏着镜头强行入镜。过长的刘海遮住了眼睛，瘦削的脸上能清晰看到的只有那双笑得天真又残酷的唇。他穿着红黑条纹的内衫，长风衣高皮靴，瘦削的身形显出慵懒的贵族气质，吐露的话语却极其自负又轻蔑。

“所以说大家根本看不到你的脸啦，贝尔前辈。而且需要瞻仰的一般都是遗容哦，站在这儿的是你的尸体吗？”镜头下移，坐在金发青年身边戴着诡异帽子的绿发少年面无表情地吐着槽。分明五官端正，常人却根本注意不到他的外貌，第一眼注意到的都是他恶趣味的头套、贫乏的表情和过于刺耳的话语。他手边的桌上立着一只毛色光亮的白枭，乖巧安静，眼神却有些诡异，让人不敢直视。

“死小鬼，你接下来是想变成烂苹果还是烂青蛙？”金发青年轻易地就被惹怒了。

绿发少年维持着面无表情：“啊呀不好了，Boss你快看，贝尔前辈欺负人。”与内容相反的却是他那缺乏起伏的语调，“玛蒙前辈，你也稍微管管这个堕王子吧。”

镜头映出了绿发少年身侧戴兜帽穿长披风的紫发少年。他实在缺乏反应，微微撇着嘴，神色也冷淡，这份神秘反而容易勾起他人的兴趣，好奇那张必定不难看的脸会是怎样。“和我没关系，不付额外的钱，我才懒得说话。”

“所以说谁是堕王子……！”

看到贝尔的手已经伸进了衣服，显然下一秒就要掏小刀，纲吉连忙移走了镜头，冲着镜头尴尬地笑了笑：“这三位也是我的兄弟。金发的是贝尔，他比我大。绿头发的是弗兰，最后是玛蒙，他们俩都比我小一点。”因为不想重复“哥哥”和“弟弟”这一类的称呼，纲吉也难得在开口时考虑了措辞。

\-->“是公主啊：贝尔！！我的王子大人！！！”  
\-->“拜拜了您嘞：弗兰小可爱。”  
\-->“竹叶青：玛蒙也好可爱哦，绝赞放置嘿嘿。”  
\-->“春天到底哪天来：这三只感觉关系很好呢，真好啊。”  
\-->“动物不保护谐会：刚才那只白白的看上去很好摸的鸟是？”

在镜头拍不到的地方，贝尔已经开始一刀刀地试图命中弗兰的要害。而绿发的少年丝毫不躲，反而低头看了眼手机上的直播界面中飘过的实时评论，大声回了一句：“关系才不好哦，现在贝尔前辈正打算在这里把Me宰了哦——”吓得纲吉带着路斯利安和摄像机就落荒而逃，连玛蒙都忍不住发出了看热闹的轻笑。

来到坐着守护者的半边，纲吉终于有了一丝安全感。镜头中首先出现的是黑色卷发的意大利少年。他长了张多情的脸，似笑非笑，绿眼澄澈，眼角更是坠着颗泪痣。开口慵懒中却透着一丝孩子气：“阿纲，什么时候开饭啊？”

纲吉忍着笑介绍道：“这是蓝波，从小在我家长大的弟弟。虽说是我的守护者，但现在还只是高中没毕业的在读学生。”介绍完，又问，“你刚才不是在后厨吃过东西了吗？没吃饱吗？”

“说到这个，”蓝波微微鼓起脸，习惯性地撒娇，“他们说准备的午饭都是定额的，没有多余的挪给我，你说这是不是太过分了！”

“是是。”纲吉笑意更深，也不提醒他这已经是在镜头前，只是像往常一样温柔地摸摸他的头，像给小动物顺毛一般轻轻抚了抚，“再稍微忍耐一下吧，蓝波。很快就可以上餐了。”

“行吧——”虽然有些不情愿，蓝波还是眯着眼接受了这充满宠爱意味的安抚。

\-->“奶牛产牛奶：蓝波私下竟然是这样的性格……表里不一是彭格列的特色吗？”  
\-->“小男孩嘿嘿嘿：小男孩也太可爱了吧！！”  
\-->“橙色信仰：啊啊啊啊请给我来一打纲吉这样的哥哥！太温柔了吧！”

安顿好了蓝波，接下来的流程就简单多了。纲吉走到了平身边。“这是我国中时候的前辈，笹川了平。大哥是和云雀前辈同级的，现在也是我的守护者。一直以来我也受到了他的很多照顾。他现在分管的是意大利本土除本部以外的所有子产业。”

“极限地别这么客气啊，沢田。”镜头里的男人留着利落的白色短发，鼻梁上贴着创口贴，肤色偏黑，长相明快，看上去就像太阳一般充满了自信、热情和冲劲。“大家好啊，我是笹川了平。”

\-->“老婆想要洗碗机：好低调的前辈哦，之前都没怎么听到消息。”  
\-->“天空里的云：同样是前辈，云雀和大哥的差距也太大了吧……”  
\-->“中拳出击：？？？这张脸总觉得有点熟？前两年的中量级拳王是谁来啦？？？”

镜头终于来到了山本和狱寺面前，纲吉的语气也变得更加轻松：“这两位之前就都在我的直播里出现过了。左边的是山本武，我的雨守，前阵子一直在海外工作，最近刚刚回到总部，只是仍然在管理海外的事务。右边这位是狱寺隼人，我的岚守，管着彭格列总部的秘书部、财务部和人事部，平时真的帮了我很多，没有他彭格列就不转了。他们都是我国中就认识的同班同学，有很长时间的感情了。”

镜头里，黑色碎发的青年仍然爽朗地笑着，白色绿眼的青年虽然没笑，表情也很柔和。在纲吉说话时，他们都专心致志地听着，等他说完才看向镜头。

首先打招呼的是山本：“大家好啊，又见面了。我是山本。”

“大家好。”相比之下，狱寺的打招呼就简单得不能更简单了。

\-->“山那个本那个武是我哥：哥！！！！”  
\-->“狱纲入股不亏：来了来了来了。”

纲吉长出了一口气。也不知道为什么，明明只是介绍所有人身份的短短几分钟，他却紧张得像是下一秒就要世界末日。不如说，能这么顺利地结束介绍也和奇迹差不多了。“今天会在我的直播里出镜的就是这几位啦。为了方便大家都能看到所有人，我现在调整一下摄像机的位置，请大家等一下。”

在路斯利亚的帮助下，纲吉把相机立在自己和Xanxus中间，将整张餐桌都纳入了镜头中。他只要一转头就能直面镜头，唯一的缺陷就是对着镜头说话时面对的都是Xanxus。嘛，总能解决的吧。他在心中给自己暗暗打气。

直播的观众终于看清了这次餐会的布置。在铺着白色金边刺绣桌布的长桌上，正座上坐着的是Xanxus，右侧自上首起依次是纲吉、狱寺、山本、了平和蓝波，左侧则依次坐着史库瓦罗、贝尔、弗兰和玛蒙，白枭不知何时移到了玛蒙下首也独占了一座。纲吉与守护者诸人都穿着笔挺立整的黑西装，瓦利安众人则衣着风格迥异，有狂放的也有内敛的，有神秘的也有随性的，可以说两派人有着极为鲜明的差异，同坐一桌也更像要进行厮杀前的谈判而非平静的用餐。但一致的一点是，桌上的所有人都有着远超平均水平的外貌。

\-->“沢田纲吉正宫在此：就这场面，谁会信彭格列不是靠脸选人的啊？”

“浪费了不少时间了，接下来我们就要准备吃饭了。我也很饿了。”纲吉冲着镜头笑了笑，又偏过头看看Xanxus，“Xanxus，是不是可以上餐了？”

一直慵懒地闭着眼的Xanxus这次倒是立刻睁开了眼睛，带着些许微妙意味地看着纲吉，开口道：“沢田纲吉，你叫我什么？”

“诶？Xanxus啊。怎么了嘛？”

Xanxus意味深长地回了一句：“我是你哥。”这语气中带着隐隐的威胁，又含着说不出的调侃，但最明显的还是刻意的刁难。

纲吉一下子红了脸。倒不是那两个字真的那么难言，只是他没想到自己还有被Xanxus挖坑调戏的一天。然而，要是连这点刁难都应对不了，他又怎么能在彭格列首领的位置上稳稳地坐这几年呢？他不动声色地深呼吸了一口气，勾起一丝不卑不亢的笑来：“……哥，能上餐了吗？我饿了。”

Xanxus仔仔细细地盯了纲吉两秒，却没在这张柔软的东方人面孔上看出一点不适宜的情绪来。这反倒让他觉得无趣了。他轻轻挥了挥手，又闭上了眼。

\-->“请叫我腐败垃圾：兄弟情我可以！！”  
\-->“本体显微镜：我算是看出来了，不是前辈同学就是哥哥弟弟，彭格列完全是个关系户才能进的家族企业吧！”  
\-->“自学左手剑：瓦利安完全是乱七八糟的亲戚的聚集地呢，不会是彭格列的养老院吧？  
\-->“走过路过错过：所以说瓦利安到底是干啥的？”

身边的狱寺看到了这一幕，险些就要拍案而起，却被纲吉捉住了手轻轻拍了拍。不知不觉间显露出首领气度的青年对着路斯利亚笑道：“麻烦你去叫一下餐吧，路斯利亚。”

“马上就回来～放心吧～”路斯利安笑着离开，心中也不由得感慨：当年那个小男孩长大了，尽管不喜欢露出利爪和獠牙，却也已经是不容小觑的狮子了。

tbc.


	16. Chapter 16

16

路斯利亚很快就带着人回来了。最先上的是一道作为前菜的熏肉冷盘，包含生火腿片、烟熏火腿片、萨拉米香肠片和意式肉肠片四种。“今天喝的是托斯卡纳的Masseto哦～”他一边介绍着，一边为桌上人的杯中倒入醒好的红酒。

“谢谢。”纲吉冲着他笑了笑，看着面前的冷盘，忍不住问了句，“这是特意准备的吗？还是说你们平时……”

“这就是瓦利安中午的工作餐啊～别急，还有好几道呢～”路斯利亚给纲吉倒完酒就翩翩然离开。

\-->“干啥都不行吃饭第一名：好几道？？？大中午的这是要吃大套餐啊！”

“啧，也太铺张了。”管着财务部的狱寺轻声抱怨了一句。但在镜头面前，他还是为了顾及纲吉收敛了自己的性子。

纲吉也忍不住无奈地笑了一声，却很快收住了表情。他瞥了一眼Xanxus，对方正垂眼品尝红酒，显然完全没有在意他。他便索性也不搭理Xanxus，对着镜头简单地聊起了天：“瓦利安的午饭还是很不错的。”他转过头，叉起肉递到镜头近处，方便直播的观众看得更清楚，“看到了吗？这个生火腿片的品质，不管是肉本身的质量还是切割的技术都是很不错的，这个颜色真的很像红宝石啊。”说着，他咬下一口嚼了嚼，“真的很香啊，好吃。”他的眼睛霎时亮了一下。

\-->“外卖少女从不认输：啊啊啊啊你不要过来啊！！！魔鬼！”  
\-->“并盛墙头一枝花：手里的辣条突然就不香了……”  
\-->“激动的心颤抖的手：呜呜呜呜阿纲他喂我吃东西了呃呃呃啊啊啊我死了我没了！”  
\-->“春天里那个百花开：我觉得还行？冷盘而已，等主菜上来……”  
\-->“纲吉宝贝妈妈来了：看到粉粉的舌尖了呜呜呜太可爱了吧！”

旁边的狱寺看到这一幕，当即把盘子推过来了一点，在纲吉耳边道：“十代目还要吗？我这里还有。喜欢的话可以多吃一点。”

山本也撑着头，举着盘子递过来，笑着道：“阿纲很喜欢吗？喏，随便吃。”

纲吉哭笑不得：“没必要，你们自己吃吧，我吃这些就够了。而且前菜吃得太多，主菜就吃不下了。”他望了一眼不远处，蓝波正在拣了平盘子里的意式肉肠片吃，而了平笑嘻嘻地揉了揉少年的头，便道，“你们要是不太想吃的话，给蓝波也可以，我想他们不会介意的。”说着，他想起了什么似的，转头冲着Xanxus笑了笑，“Xanxus也不会在意的，对吧？”

看到青年暖阳一般温煦的笑容，Xanxus不置可否地别开了眼，却也没说什么。纲吉的笑意便更深了。他又转过头对狱寺和山本道：“看？随意一点就好了，本来也是便餐。”

狱寺看到纲吉小心对待Xanxus的样子，多少感到有些不快，但他也没说什么，只是按照纲吉说的，将餐盘递到了山本手边，皱着眉道：“给那个蠢牛。”虽然不喜欢麻烦山本，但此刻伸长手递盘子过去只会过分引人注目。虽然纲吉说可以随意一点，但他却也不会像山本一样真的把这当作随性聚餐的场合。

山本向来是好脾气的。虽然读懂了狱寺复杂的表情，他却没多说什么，只是接过盘子递给了了平。他笑得爽朗，语气也轻快：“蓝波够吃吗？不够就吃这个，狱寺给的。”

“哦！极限地谢谢了！”了平毫不犹豫地接过来，放在了蓝波面前，“喜欢就多吃点。”他又用力地揉了一把少年的头发，将那头秀丽的黑色卷发揉得乱糟糟的。

蓝波也不在意，心满意足地在盘子里挑肉肠片吃：“那个笨蛋狱寺偶尔也会做点好事的嘛。平时就知道骂我，哼！”

“嘛，狱寺他也是为了你好嘛，蓝波。”山本倒是维护了狱寺一句。“再说了，你的成绩实在是差到连阿纲都过问了。”

“哈哈哈哈！这确实极限地不行啊！”

面对哥哥一般的山本和了平的调侃，蓝波也忍不住微微红了脸，只能化悲愤为食欲，将盘子里的所有熏肉都塞进了嘴里。

同时，倒完酒回来的路斯利亚看到了狱寺空无一物的面前：“呀！怎么不吃啊？不合口味吗？要是不好吃，可要和我路斯利亚大姐说哦～”说着便又急匆匆回了后厨。

狱寺才听到蓝波的抱怨，心里正烦。要他说，如果不是为了为纲吉分忧，他才懒得平时关照那个小屁孩，没想到反而落了埋怨。听到路斯利亚的问题，他更是心烦意乱。来瓦利安聚餐就是一个错误。虽然他能够理解，纲吉肯定有他自己的考量，但此刻他却怀疑自己是不是不该跟着一起过来。这让他的心思更加纷乱。

对面的史库瓦罗也看了过来：“怎么了？要换个菜上吗？托我们家混蛋Boss的福，后厨准备午餐从来都是至少准备三套方案的。”虽然说话总是恶声恶气，但他却是整个瓦利安最心细的人，只是这份温柔藏得太深，能察觉到的总是太少。

纲吉正在对着镜头介绍另外三种熏肉，闻言也转过头来，意料之外看到了狱寺复杂的神情。他愣了一下，索性将叉子上叉着的萨拉米香肠片递到了狱寺嘴边。“隼人，要尝尝吗？”

狱寺愣了下，就看到了青年嘴角浅浅的笑，琥珀般的眼睛明亮水润，耐心地看着他，等待他张口。这递到他嘴边的食物莫名地便带上了暧昧的意味。他忍不住一下子微微红了脸，身体下意识后推了一下：“诶诶诶？不、不用了，十代目！怎么能让您做这种事！”

“都说了别说‘您’了。”纲吉纠正道，又问，“真的不吃？你这么不喜欢熏肉吗？”

“没没没这回事！只是……”狱寺为难极了。只是在镜头前实在不适合做这种事啊！他内心在咆哮，表面上却什么话也说不出来，连一贯的暴脾气都丢到了九霄云外。时不时，当纲吉做出这种意外之举的时候，他就会这样被搅得什么也思考不了，而僵持片刻后，率先投降的必然是他。要……要不就吃了？他忍不住微微张开了嘴。

然而，还不等狱寺做出反应，旁边突然冒出来一个黑发少年，一口将纲吉叉子上的香肠片咬住，嚼了嚼吞了下去。“阿纲的菜吃起来和我的也没什么差别啊。”他一转头，就看到了狱寺阴沉得可怕的脸。“你瞪我干嘛，笨蛋狱寺！谁让你不吃的！”

“你这——蠢牛！”努力保持的涵养终于在这一刻全部抛到了脑后。狱寺拍案而起，伸手就要去抓不懂规矩到处乱跑的蓝波。

“呜哇！狱寺好可怕！”蓝波直起身就跑，顺便带跑了追在他身后的狱寺。两个人在偌大的宴会厅里玩起了捉鬼游戏。“哈哈！笨蛋狱寺，你抓不到我！”一开始没能管住蓝波的了平跟上前去劝架，却只是把捉鬼游戏劝成了老鹰捉小鸡。蓝波躲在了平身后冲着狱寺做鬼脸，一时间却只能听到两个大人幼稚地互骂“草皮头”和“章鱼头”。

纲吉也愣住了，好半晌才无可奈何地摇头笑了笑。虽然不是第一次遇到这样的突发事件了，但是这样热热闹闹的场景也实在久违了。只有大家都在一起的时候，才会有这样的时光吧……他看着恢复了少年时姿态的狱寺，连自己都没有意识到他的眼神有多温柔。

“不用太担心狱寺了。”山本也侧过身来看这吵吵闹闹的一幕，却笑着对纲吉说，“那家伙现在肯定已经恢复元气了。”

纲吉看向山本，不好意思地笑了笑：“被你看出来了啊，武……我没事，只是狱寺，这些年只有他待在我身边，大概把他累坏了吧？是我这个做首领的不够成熟……”

“没这回事，阿纲。你已经做得很好了。”山本笑得诚恳，“只是，我们都需要成长的时间。以后就好了，以后大家就都在一起了。”

“是啊……”纲吉垂下眼，因为这句话，感到心间涌过一阵暖流。待这阵突如其来的触动过去，他才抬起眼来，又笑得像个首领一样沉稳了。“要麻烦你去劝一下了，武。毕竟是在直播，闹得太厉害了也不好。”

“放心吧。包在我身上。”山本站起身来走去，“那边的三位，快要上主菜啦……”

眨眼纲吉身边就空了座。他也不在意，反而转回身来，却正对上对面弗兰探究的视线。“怎么反而是那边先闹起来了，你的守护者可比Me家这帮不正常的前辈还疯啊……”然而还不等他吐槽完，就被贝尔敲了脑袋。

“说谁疯！你这青蛙，又想被扎了吧！”

纲吉失笑，片刻后才轻轻回：“就算这样，他们也是我的守护者，是我最重要的同伴。”

听到这话，Xanxus轻轻嗤笑了一声。纲吉知道他最是听不得这样的话，但他也不介意。他与Xanxus从来也不试图求同，因为他们间的异见实在太多，想要了解和改变对方都不过是无用功。他清楚地知道，只要他能做好这个首领，带领彭格列走向繁荣，Xanxus就会对这一切都睁一只眼闭一只眼。只是，这条路要怎么走，说到底都是他这个彭格列当家人的事。唯独这件事，这个他必须要守护的地方，他不会向任何人妥协。

一直在专心致志吃饭的玛蒙难得抬了下眼，捕捉到了这一瞬的暗潮涌动，却什么也没说。他们所跟随的人无论做出什么决定，他们都会毫不犹豫地跟上去，不论是出于什么立场和原因。他看了眼自己身边冷静地看着这一切的骸枭，想到了那个曾经击败他的男人。彭格列的首领，他心想，不知道你的守护者们，是否都会有瓦利安高层干部这般的决意呢？

tbc.

注：  
Masseto：马赛多，来自欧纳拉雅酒庄，是一款用梅洛酿造的、具有波尔多风格的超级托斯卡纳葡萄酒。DOCG级。


	17. Chapter 17

17

同时，几乎无人注意的网上，观众也聊得热火朝天。

\-->“辞镜：修罗场！上啊！不要客气！我就知道纲吉宝贝这么好肯定会有这么多人觊觎！纲吉打他们！！！”  
\-->“狱寺大人快骂我：我磕隼人亲亲这些年第一次见到他这么幼稚？？？可爱到。”  
\-->“彭格列入门级咸鱼：现场播报！现在岚守一人就和晴守雷守战平了，双方僵持不下！哦哦哦雨守也要加入战斗了！平衡被打破，局势会怎样逆转呢？！”  
\-->“山那个本那个武是我哥：那啥，我哥应该是去劝架的吧……他应该不会也加入战斗吧？？？？”

这是正在围观蓝波、了平、狱寺和向他们走去的山本的战况，看热闹不嫌事大甚至试图将在场其他人也拉下水的观众。

\-->“纲吉宝贝妈妈来了：这么近的颜值暴击我真的死得好！彻！底！呜呜呜这是什么神仙机位我就是天边的烟花！！纲吉宝贝长得也太好看了吧！”  
\-->“看人先看脸：就这场面！清秀少年冰山美人野性帅哥东亚甜心阳光男孩美型混血一个都不缺！这谁扛得住啊！”  
\-->“昨天在床上你可不是这么说的：我现在相信他们真的是靠脸选人的了……而且竟然还都是亲戚，这是多么强大的美貌基因啊！我现在入赘彭格列还来得及吗？？”  
\-->“垃圾分类第一名：啊啊啊啊Xanxus大人！让我再多看你两眼！把头稍微转过来一点呗呜呜呜呜呜……”  
\-->“阿拉灯神丁：竟然已经有人开始举办彭格列top神颜选举赛了？？每个人才三票，这怎么选得出来啊？？？？”

这是不论场面多么混乱，仍然不动如山地秉持颜狗本性认真嗑颜的观众。

\-->“是公主啊：感觉狱寺才是正宫呢，我们家王子好惨哦，连cue都没被cue到。”  
\-->“蓝波大人天下第一：感觉阿纲很宠蓝波啊，不过山本真的好懂阿纲啊，被甜到。这对好真哦。”  
\-->“云卷云舒：？？话不能这么说，前几天的直播，明眼人都看得出来我们家云雀在纲吉心里才是最特别的吧？”  
\-->“学术垃圾不配发言：瓦利安这么没人权吗？？Xanxus和纲吉明明也很真！什么时候见过这个暴躁的男人脾气这么好啊！这不是爱情是啥？？”  
\-->“生活不如搞男人：？？？不都是纲吉的后宫吗？磕谁都是绝美爱情我都可以！”  
\-->“烈焰红莲地狱：可恶，我也想磕糖，骸大人到底什么时候来纲吉的直播间啦！”  
\-->“狱纲入股不亏：小声逼逼一句，不觉得三角才是最好嗑的吗？好多三角修罗场我真是要磕疯了呜呜呜。”

这是莫名其妙就开始混沌磕糖，甚至还争起了谁才是真爱的观众。

\-->“何不食肉糜：跐溜，这个熏肉拼盘看上去真的好好吃呜呜呜我去泡泡面了。幸好家里还有两包札幌一番，我要全吃了。”  
\-->“一天两顿带夜宵：我已经开始螺狮粉了，坐标霓虹，希望待会儿不会被邻居举报……”  
\-->“没有买卖就没有杀害：待会儿会吃啥啊？既然是红酒那大概率还是红肉吧。牛排？羊排？猪排？啊啊啊啊我好馋啊关在家俩月了好想吃肉啊！！！”  
\-->“吃鸡吃鸭不如吃大家：最近猪肉真的好贵哦，前阵子连鸡肉都买不到，馋死了只能啃啃泡椒凤爪。”  
\-->“开封菜带盐人：没能吃到炸鸡的第四十七天，想它。”

这是只靠吃播影像就被成功勾起食欲，或是四处找食，或是馋得口水直流却毫无办法，只能化食欲为悲愤，愤怒地敲击键盘的观众。

\-->“彭格列养老院守门大爷：瓦利安的这些朋友们平时到底都在干啥？吃得比本部好干得比本部少，不会真就是养老院吧……”  
\-->“考进彭格列的五十二条准则：感觉还是总部更团结啊，瓦利安的人对老板也不太友好的样子。”  
\-->“自学左手剑：那个啥，瓦利安这帮人应该还是蛮厉害的，毕竟剑帝也在这里，也不太可能真的是进彭格列混饭吃的吧？”  
\-->“沢田纲吉的西装：但感觉瓦利安还是不如总部啊。纲吉和守护者的关系好像也更好一点，和瓦利安的人虽然说都是哥哥弟弟，看上去却不太熟的样子？”  
\-->“阿纲小可爱啊啊啊：？？？说话归说话不要拉踩啊？？都是哪来的阴阳怪气作风？一点礼貌都不懂的吗？？”

因为无聊一直盯着手机看直播间的弗兰眼尖地看到这几条讨论瓦利安的实时评论，当即举起手来面无表情地公开打小报告：“Boss！Me看到有人说瓦利安的都是吃软饭的，不仅打不过总部的守护者，和老板攀关系也不如他们，总之只是一群一无是处的关系户哦——”当然，既然是告状，用词必然是要经过艺术加工的。他心想。

贝尔当即咬紧了牙冷笑：“嘻嘻，哪来的庶民，还敢在背后编排本王子？把那家伙的名字报出来，王子要送他限量版千刀万剐套餐。”

“切！老子打不过对面那帮小屁孩？开什么玩笑！”史库瓦里也冷冷瞥了一眼弗兰。

就连玛蒙都不痛不痒地刺了一句：“不给钱，他们还不配让我动手。”

Xanxus的反应就直接多了。直播至今，他首次半转过身来。分明是俯角拍摄，猩红的兽瞳向上眺望，却只剩下凶性与杀意，让镜头另一侧的人都忍不住打了个寒噤，腿一软就险些倒地。在这视线面前，普通人能想到的只有跪下臣服，就连直视这张脸都做不到。一时间，连原本密密麻麻的弹幕都变少了。他慢慢悠悠地开口，每个字的间距却充满了威胁的张力：“垃圾们，给你们三秒，跪下求饶。”面对着镜头，即使是这样无理取闹的要求，竟然也没有人敢在评论里反驳。

这下子，所有人都知道这个男人被激怒了。下首的史库瓦罗当即拍案而起：“喂混蛋Boss！这可是直播，你给老子差不多一点别给老子来真的啊！”贝尔也忍不住身体向后挪了挪不再吭声。而捅了窟窿引起众怒的弗兰则悠闲自在地观战，还顺便摇旗呐喊：“哦——Boss好帅——Me都要心动了哦——”然后被眼疾手快的玛蒙抬手就捂住了嘴。

Xanxus却不为所动：“三秒到了。”他眯起眼，抬起手来，尚未来得及做出什么动作，却突然被一只瘦长的手抓住了手腕。这一制止的动作十分迅速，却并不有力。只要Xanxus有心，完全可以轻易地甩开。但他垂眸看了看这落在他手腕上的手，皮肤白皙，骨节分明，还是选择了给这双手的主人一个面子。他抬起眼来，看向已经站在他身边的纲吉。

“我要向你道歉，Xanxus。”青年微微弯下腰来，脸上流露出诚恳的歉意。当被这双暖棕色的眼睛看着，没有人能够无视这双眼中的真诚。“是我不成熟的做法带来的误解。很抱歉，Xanxus。”

Xanxus凝视他片刻：“不需要你插手，沢田纲吉。”他的话语已经冷到极点。

纲吉却分毫不让。“我很抱歉。但是，这是我的直播，我有责任为在这里发生的一切负责。”他的脸上是固执的坚持。

Xanxus和纲吉都沉默了，却没有一个人愿意让步。一时间似乎所有人都停止了呼吸。在两人之间涌动的空气都变得粘稠，随时可能被任何一个人的攻击点燃。但是……Xanxus移开了视线，看了看纲吉仍然握着他手腕的手。

这个男人的态度分明都写在了脸上，制止的动作却仍然是那样，说不上强硬，只要他用力就能甩开。这样的反差到底意味着什么，Xanxus懂：这是纲吉对他的尊重，是将他当作同伴的证明。他嗤笑一声，一挥手便甩开了这软弱无力的制辖，却也不再打算做什么，只是转回身去。然而只是这样也表明了他的态度：他要看纲吉到底会怎么解决这件事。

被甩开手的纲吉愣了下，几乎下意识做好了防御的准备，一只手甚至伸进口袋摸到了手套，Xanxus接下来的应对却让他吃了一惊。但无论如何，这也是比真的动手要好得多的结果。他暗暗松了一口气，微微弯下腰来，将一直固定在他身侧的相机取了下来转为手持。镜头上出现的笑脸带着难得一见的严肃，淡淡的，终于显露出身为上位者的凛然。他当然不是纯粹的小白兔，只是大多数时候，他不需要摆出这样的姿态。但此刻，他不得不承认，即使是总是脾气很好的他，也有几分被惹恼了。

然而，当他张口时，语气仍然是令人如沐春风的温柔：“很抱歉，我在介绍大家的时候，好像偷了一点懒，让观看直播的大家似乎产生了一点误解。现在请让我解开这个误解。”他将镜头翻转，将瓦利安的众人都拍进镜头。这些在里世界傲然了多年的杀手们并不看镜头，只不过给纲吉几分薄面，没有离开拍摄的范围。

“让我重新介绍一下瓦利安的成员们。Xanxus，他也是彭格列公认的继承者之一，虽然我现在忝居彭格列Boss的位置，但在某些方面，Xanxus绝对比我能力更强。史库瓦罗，相信大家也有知道的，他是第二任剑帝，是全世界剑道者追求的巅峰，山本的剑术就是他教授的。贝尔，他是有纯种血统的王室继承人，也是百年难得一见的天才。至于弗兰和玛蒙……”他顿了一秒，又状若无事地笑着继续道，“他们虽然年纪轻轻，却是全世界首屈一指的魔术师，这世上能看穿他们的手法的人不超过一只手。包括刚才来帮忙上次的路斯利亚，他也是有名的泰拳大师，还通晓医疗方面的知识。”

弗兰小声嘀咕了一句：“Me才不是玩魔术的骗子呢，听上去一点也不酷。”

纲吉只当作没听到，将镜头又翻转回来。“我说这些是想告诉大家，瓦利安不仅不是彭格列的养老院，还是整个彭格列最精英的人汇聚的地方。当然，他们有多厉害，对我来说根本不重要。因为不管他们强大与否，他们都是我最重要的同伴，和我的守护者们一样。”他露出了温柔的笑容，转眼又带上冷意，分明勾着唇，泛起金红的瞳却满是漠然，“不论是第一次看我直播的观众，还是已经看过几次的观众，我希望和大家做一个约定：在我的直播里，我不希望看到任何一句会让我的朋友和同伴不快的话。这一次是我的错，我没有事先说清楚。但是下一次，任何对我的同伴的无意义的比较、贬低、污蔑都会被视为和我本人的敌对。希望大家能清楚，这是我的底线。”话至句末，这个总是和善的青年甚至流露出一丝肃杀。

这番毫不留情的话让Xanxus也有些惊讶。他抬头看了纲吉几眼，似乎在确认这是否还是他记忆中的那个沢田纲吉。余下的瓦利安众人也没有料到，纲吉会如此认真地回护他们，一时间脸上的神情都有些复杂。

然而，这样冷冽的姿态也没能维持太久。个子比纲吉稍高的山本似乎丝毫也不怕尴尬似的，毫不犹豫地搭上纲吉的肩，笑着凑到了镜头前，凝视着镜头的眼睛却像是微微出鞘的刀锋，吞吐着寒光：“哈哈，不愧是阿纲！嘛，总之就是这么回事啦。我和史库瓦罗关系超好的，可别说他的坏话啊。”

“啧，谁和你关系好了，臭小子。”史库瓦罗轻轻回了句嘴，脸上却没有多少怒意。

狱寺不知何时也出现在了纲吉身侧。“总之，十代目的话是绝对的。不守规矩的下次就让技术部的把IP都封了吧。”他瞥了眼山本，不爽道，“棒球笨蛋，你别架在十代目身上，太不像话了！”

“嘛嘛，狱寺别较真嘛。还是说你也想搭阿纲的肩？”面对狱寺的挑刺，山本还是一无既往地笑嘻嘻地应对。

“什么什么？这是在干什么呢？”蓝波突然从侧面凑到了镜头前，“是在玩拍合照的游戏吗？”

“上菜咯～诶？你们都站在镜头前干嘛？等菜这么无聊吗？”恰巧从后厨出来的路斯利亚也来凑热闹，“接下来可是主菜了！好了好了快回自己的座位吧～”

纲吉一下子就被这乱七八糟的氛围搞得哭笑不得，刚刚提起的怒意和威严也消失无踪。他长长地叹了一口气，环视着聚集到自己身边的守护者，又觉得有些温馨。这可真是久违了的场景啊。他终于像平常一样浅浅地温柔地笑起来：“大家，都回自己的座位吧，别让路斯利亚等得太久了。”

tbc.


	18. Chapter 18

18

等所有人都回到了位置上，主菜终于上桌。“今天吃的是菲力哦～”路斯利亚从左侧收走了前菜餐盘，将主菜放在了纲吉面前，还冲他挤眉弄眼了一下。纲吉忍不住笑了一声。虽然不知道为什么，但是他接收到了路斯利亚的示好。

他低头看着面前精致的圆瓷盘。菲力、鹅肝慕斯和红酒蘑菇酱摆放得宛如一弯新月，简洁地分布在餐盘的上方，而斜对角则放着一些装饰性的蔬菜和水萝卜沙拉，深红与浅绿的辉映让这盘菜像艺术品一般美丽。虽然是经典的法式菜品，却也不失意餐的质朴和诚恳。这让纲吉神情复杂地看了一眼Xanxus。这样的午餐，确实是太过隆重了。

Xanxus却毫不在意地对牛肉下了手。这样的餐食早已是他从小吃惯了的日常，对于他挑剔的胃口而言，连宽慰也称不上，不过是一道刚刚及格的主菜。即使如此，由于他阴晴不定的脾气，这样的主菜也常常会引来他的恼怒。至少今天，他的心情就微妙地不是很好。而招致他恶劣心情的罪魁祸首还在一边不停地偷瞄，这让他的烦躁更上了一层。

心情不好的时候，Xanxus从来也不会忍耐。于是他抬起头来，冷冷地看向纲吉，捉住了他还来不及收回的视线：“看什么？”

纲吉立刻心虚地移开了眼。“没、没什么！……我在看镜头。”他似乎抓住了救命稻草般，举起餐盘凑到了镜头前，挂上笑容尽职尽责地开始介绍菜品，“今天的主菜摆盘很好看呢，我都不忍心下刀了，先给大家看看……”

纲吉的逃避让Xanxus意识到，刚才那个让他心烦意乱的强硬的沢田纲吉已经回到了这个青年的身体里去。但是这个软弱温和的沢田纲吉也同样让他心烦意乱。他皱起眉来，一时间竟然不知道自己期待的到底是什么。他从来都对纲吉稳健有余强势不足的作风十分厌烦，但是真的看到了这个青年变得强势起来，他又觉得这压根不是他认识的那个沢田纲吉。这样矛盾的心理让他也不高兴再挑刺，反而陷入了沉思。

\-->“学术垃圾不配发言：是我的错觉吗？总觉得刚刚一瞬间，这两人要打起来……”

和镜头前两人的奇怪氛围不同，离镜头较远的守护者和瓦利安高级干部们反而其乐融融地享受起了这顿午餐。美食总是能慰藉人心，何况在意大利人的眼中，再也没有什么比和朋友一起快乐地吃饭更重要的事情。虽然对于这张桌上的人来说，要让他们承认同桌者的朋友身份比杀了他们还难。

主菜时间就这么波澜不惊地过去了。当然，必须要无视这一过程中蓝波抢菜差点被狱寺揍，山本劝架差点被了平拉去练拳，弗兰吐槽贝尔差点掏刀，史库瓦罗劝架差点把玛蒙揍了等一系列双方都已经习以为常的事情。最后的甜点和咖啡因为每个人的口味不同，上的餐品也不同。这本是最好的闲聊时机，但是纲吉因为今天直播中发生的一系列事情早已筋疲力尽，现在只想赶紧吃完赶紧瓦利安这个有毒的地方。

他低头喝了一口拿铁，奶甜在口腔中缓缓散开。他却突然想起了Expresso那让人一闻便难忘的苦涩。这曾是他在办公室闻惯了的味道，是他刚继任的时候日夜陪伴在他身侧的味道。他下意识闻了闻，空气中弥漫着奶香，他没能闻到印象中那浓郁得近乎刺鼻的咖啡味。这也难怪。他长长地叹了口气，感觉这两周过得比想象中还要心累。

抬起头时，这些疲倦就又掩到了笑脸之后。他对着镜头一如既往轻松地聊天：“不知道大家喜欢喝什么样的咖啡呢？我喝拿铁更多一点。虽然也有不喝Expresso就不算懂得意大利咖啡的精髓这样的说法，但是对我来说，Expresso还是太苦了。”

端着咖啡，纲吉低头去看手机上观众的实时评论。正在这时，大厅里突然响起了刺耳的警报声。纲吉眼神一厉，放下杯子看向了Xanxus。既然是在瓦利安，他自然还是会尊重对方的自主性，不会这么着急就越俎代庖。

Xanxus也皱起眉。但首先站起来的却是史库瓦罗：“怎么回事！”

立刻有人推门进来：“报告史库瓦罗队长！有入侵者！”

“入侵者？竟然还欺负到老子头上来了！来了多少人？”

“报告队长！”来报告的下属犹豫了一下，声音一下子变轻了不少，“就……就一个……”

“哈？！”史库瓦罗当即破口大骂，“你们这一群人竟然还挡不住一个人！干什么吃的！我倒要看看是谁，竟然狂成这样！”他狠狠地挥了下剑，便要向外走去。

“等等，史库瓦罗！”看到Xanxus丝毫没有阻止的意思，纲吉下意识便出了声。史库瓦罗转过头来，带着杀意的眼神刺得他几乎寒毛直立，但他却不打算退让，只是转过头去，和和气气地问：“来的是谁？”

“哈？这种事很重要吗？管他来的是谁，敢来瓦利安撒泼的都他妈别想回去！”

这发言可谓十分具有黑社会作风了。纲吉头疼地偷偷指了指相机，这才让史库瓦罗闭上了嘴。他看着门口被吓得一句话都不敢说的下属，放轻了声音：“别怕，史库瓦罗他就是这个脾气，你也知道吧？看你的样子，应该知道来的人是谁吧？不然不会让他就这么闯进来的。”

“是……”下属狠狠吞了口口水，闭上眼视死如归地答道，“是总部的云守，云雀恭弥！”

这实在是让在场所有人都惊讶极了的答案。就连狱寺都忍不住拍案而起：“哈？那家伙来瓦利安干嘛！不会又是来添乱的吧！”

“又”这个字准确地勾起了纲吉的回忆。上一次云雀突然出现，就是因为有太多人群聚在一起直播，这一次不会还是这样吧？他扫视着整个宴会厅，这里的人数远比上次更多，而且……他的眼神落在了骸枭和Xanxus头上，只觉得头更疼了。他有预感，接下来的场面很可能要控制不住了。于是他转过身对着摄像头笑道：“云雀前辈来找我可能是有什么重要的事情，那么今天的直播就先到这里了，大家下次再见。”他也顾不上自己的言辞和语气是不是过于生硬，毫不犹豫地关掉了相机。这样的收场总比被云雀捏碎相机要好！

\-->“纲吉宝贝妈妈来了：又？？来？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？”  
\-->“激动的心颤抖的手：云雀是什么直播间诅咒……”  
\-->“垃圾分类第一名：看纲吉这慌得不行的样子，我好好奇接下来会发生啥啊啊啊啊！”  
\-->“云豆二号：呜呜呜呜好不容易蹲到了好歹让我看一眼云雀大人啊！！！！”

然而观众的哀嚎已经再也影响不了此刻的纲吉。因为就在他关掉相机的那一瞬间，他就听到身后接连而起的起立声。他连忙回过身去，除了Xanxus还坐着，剩下的人都已经站起身来。从门口缓缓走进来一个同样穿着黑西装的黑发男人。虽然从装扮上他更像是属于守护者这一边的，但是狱寺和山本却也摆出了防御的姿态。整个宴会厅只能听到不绝于耳的警报声，让纲吉也不由得心烦意乱。他低低地命令了一句：“把警报关了。”这让云雀也有些惊讶地看向他，停在了原地。

很快，警报便关了。但这只是让宴会厅变得更加寂静。三方对峙让危局一触即发，但到底还没有人真的动手。片刻后，纲吉快步走到了近门处，站在了蓝波和了平的前方，头疼地打破了这尴尬的状况。“云雀前辈，你今天来有什么事吗？”他决定还是先把入侵这个问题解决了。

云雀瞥了一眼远处的镜头，意味深长地说道：“我来维持一下风纪。”

还真是这样啊！纲吉在心里崩溃地大喊却不敢说出声音，以至于面部表情都微微扭曲。幸而现在已经不在直播，他不需要再关注自己的表情管理。他努力解释道：“直播已经结束了，马上我们就走了，不会再继续群聚下去的。让你费心了，云雀前辈，不过你现在已经可以回去了，真的！”他诚挚地看着云雀，试图传达自己的恳求。

“哦？”可惜的是，云雀向来是只愿意看自己想看到的东西的人。至少此刻，他不打算接受纲吉的解释。毕竟他花了半个多小时特意过来，怎么也要稍微松松筋骨才痛快。他勾起唇角，笑容里满是猎食者的兴致盎然：“可是你不怎么长记性，草食动物。不长记性是要受到惩罚的。”

听到这话，狱寺哪里还能忍得了。“你说什么！云雀你这混蛋！”他快步上前挡在了纲吉面前，“你要是敢对十代目做什么，我可不会放过你！”

“又来了一只？”云雀轻飘飘地瞥了眼紧随其后的山本，“不对，两只？无所谓，你们一起来都行。”

“哈哈，好久不见了，云雀。”山本虽然笑着，手里也握住了刀柄，“我知道你很强，但是我这几年也变强了。我还真的想试试看，你是不是也变强了？”他微微低下头来，身体紧绷，剑眉星目也成了刀的姿态。

“等等！隼人，武，别激动啊。”纲吉伸出手抓住了狱寺和山本的肩，不让他们过于冒进。两人愣了一下，到底是听他的话，放下了已经随时准备好展开攻击的手。

云雀冷眼看着，却只觉得无趣。过去的多少次可能的战斗，都被纲吉这样温和的手段消弭于无形。但是今天……他必须要承认，在看到今天的直播画面的时候，他难得地觉得非常不爽，而现在这股火气必须要有一个出口。于是他架起了钢拐，毫不犹豫地向着对面攻去！

“当！”金属撞击的声音在空气中荡出阵阵回音，几乎刺穿耳膜。纲吉的额间燃起了眩目的火焰。他不知何时已经戴上了手套，一步跨到了狱寺身前，单手就接下了这轻易便能让普通人骨折的狠戾攻击。

云雀垂下眼看着他，浅浅地笑了。这是被激怒的笑容，也是愉快的笑容。“怎么？终于肯和我交手了吗？让我看看，你现在到底有多强，沢田纲吉。”

青年抬起眼来，褐瞳已经变作全然的金红。在这种时候，这张总是生动的脸上往往看不出一丝情绪，只能看到那总是紧皱的眉，苦恼的底色却也只是淡淡。但这也是让云雀感兴趣的纲吉的另一面。他有了耐心，等待着纲吉的回应。青年张口了，仍旧皱着眉，语气却浅淡：“恭弥，别闹了。”

一旁的狱寺听到了，忍不住嘀咕了一声：“什么时候十代目对云雀这家伙的称呼变了……”

云雀也愣了一下。他当然能想到纲吉不会在这里和他真的打起来，也能想到对方一定会想办法劝他罢手，但他仍然没料到会是这样的语气和这样的措辞。意外的是，他也并不觉得冒犯。因为他没有听到丝毫命令的味道，只是……只是下意识便听进了耳朵里，也听进了心里。杀意就这么消散，再这样强行打下去似乎也不再有趣。“啧。”他扫兴地收回了拐子。真无趣，他心想。转身便打算离开。

“等等！”史库瓦罗却皱着眉出声了，“就这么随随便便地闯进来，又想轻轻松松地离开？瓦利安可不是你想来就来，想走就走的地方。”

贝尔站到了史库瓦罗身边：“嘻嘻，王子也很不爽哦，被这么个家伙破坏了午休。”

“Me倒是没什么大不了的啦。”弗兰虽然这么说，却还是跟着玛蒙一起站到了史库瓦罗身后。看到少年肩上的骸枭，玛蒙不动声色地往边上躲了躲。

云雀好整以暇地转过身来。“我现在不打算和你们计较，不代表我允许你们群聚。”他的视线落到了史库瓦罗身后，突然就变得锐利起来，抬手就是一拐！

“云雀前辈！”褪去火焰的纲吉根本来不及拦住，只是下意识地惊呼，便看到史库瓦罗抬手用剑挡住了钢拐的去势。

白鲨一般的男人笑得也像残忍的鲨鱼。在瓦利安，所有人都是猎食者，而不会甘愿做猎物。他轻巧地舔了舔上唇，眼里还泛着嗜血的光。“怎么？这么心急？”

云雀却看也不看他。既然没能打到想打的人，他也懒得再穷追不舍。他利落地收了拐子。“我想走，没人能拦得了我。”

看到毫不犹豫地转身离去的云雀，史库瓦罗也不爽极了：“喂！你这小子！”

纲吉连忙走过来拉住了史库瓦罗。“嘛嘛，给我个面子吧，史库瓦罗。云雀前辈他也没干什么不是吗？”这话却只有心胸宽广的人听了才能接受，而史库瓦罗虽然总是很暴躁，却并非丝毫也不给纲吉留情面。看到劝住了史库瓦罗，纲吉这才松了一口气。这样短时间的交锋让他心力交瘁，只想赶快离开。“今天实在是麻烦你们了。打扰太久了，我们就先走了，Xanxus？”他向上首看去，Xanxus却坐在王座上闭目养神，仿佛刚才发生的一切都没进入他的眼睛。纲吉也不在意，只把这当作默认。“那么下次再见了。隼人，武，大哥，蓝波，我们走吧。”

“诶诶？我还没吃够呢……”从云雀进门开始就吓得不敢作声的蓝波这时候才恢复了精神，开口第一句却是抱怨。只是还没抱怨完，就被了平捂住嘴，跟着纲吉出了门。

看着守护者们也一一道了别，弗兰挥手让骸枭跟了上去：“Me懒得领路了，骸枭，你跟过去吧。”白枭便挥翅跟了上去。

本以为这样做必然会招致贝尔的反对，弗兰转过头，却只看到了对方的侧脸。贝尔盯着纲吉和守护者们离去的方向，唇角的笑意也消失了，片刻后突然问道：“Boss就这么放他们走了？”

史库瓦罗似乎也有些好奇。他转过身，看向他们那个总是任性妄为的Boss。这个男人从来是愤怒的象征，时刻要用火焰来宣示自己的骄傲。但今天，他却任由纲吉在瓦利安直播，占据主导，就连对方莫名其妙闯进来的守护者也没有制裁。这怎么想也不是他的作风。而这中间到底发生了什么，史库瓦罗多少也能猜到。

“沢田纲吉那家伙，不一样了。”他感慨道，既是说给贝尔听，也是说给自己听，“在彭格列首领这个位置上，他已经变得和以前不一样了。”只是，对于这样的变化，他不知道自己是不是应该认可，也不知道Xanxus是否认可。有的时候，他也多少有点怀念那个总是傻乎乎又弱小得可怜的沢田纲吉。他垂头看向自己刚刚被纲吉拉住的手，怔愣片刻，摇了摇头，笑自己的想法莫名其妙。虽然不一样了，但是某些地方不还是一样吗？他心想。

被骸枭领路走出瓦利安总部的纲吉一行人则在门口相互道别。了平带着蓝波回学校，狱寺则坐山本的车回去。纲吉和大家一一道别，这才向自己的车走去。分明是午后太阳最热烈的时刻，阳光却丝毫也不刺眼。身边终于安静下来的纲吉忍不住叹了一口气，看向跟在他身侧还没离开的骸枭。

“骸，你找我还有什么事吗？”他无奈地问道。

tbc.


	19. Chapter 19

19

周围的空气微微扭曲，张着翅膀停在空中的白枭看向纲吉。在那只由雾蓝转为猩红的右眼里，终于浅浅映出了一个“六”字。不知从何处而来的声音传入脑海：“kufufu，你是什么时候看出来的？”而这分明是属于彭格列的雾之守护者之一，六道骸的声音。

纲吉其实也搞不清楚自家雾守不胜枚举的怪癖。但他也不在意和一只白枭面对面聊天。“虽然刚到这里就觉得有股莫名其妙的寒意，但真的意识到的时候，还是云雀学长走之前那一下没有来由的攻击吧。那个时候，他是想攻击你吧？你们的关系怎么还是这么差啊……”纲吉忍不住头疼地抱怨了一句。在来瓦利安之前，他真的没想到，今天除了库洛姆以外的所有守护者都会跟过来。这可真是比例会的时候到得还齐了。

薄雾聚起又散去，穿着黑色长风衣的男人终于出现在了纲吉面前。他一如既往留着有些恶趣味的发型，过长的蓝发在身后梳成马尾。薄唇轻挑，异色瞳带着诡迷，这浅浅的笑容也会让不熟悉的人背后发冷。他拖长了调子答道：“我从来都不是黑手党的同伴，自然也不会和黑手党的任何人关系好。”看似无关的回答却也不过是一如既往。

“行吧行吧。”纲吉已经累得连吐槽的力气都没有了，索性单刀直入地结束了寒暄，“所以，找我有什么事？”

“kufufu，自然是来看看，黑手党的聚会直播会是什么样子。”他微微眯起眼来，流露出极度危险的气息。

纲吉愣了愣。“啊，这就是你之前说的，会盯着我的直播吗？”他终于提起了一点精神，一方面是因为骸竟然为了这件事采取了这样的举动，另一方面也是因为他突然想到，至今为止，他还没有和骸好好地聊过这件事。虽然骸总是神出鬼没，但是这些天与守护者们一起直播的经历还是让他意识到，很多时候他对自己的同伴的了解并不够深，他们之间的沟通也并不充分。他笑着看着骸：“所以呢？感觉怎么样？”

骸微微皱眉。虽然刚刚在瓦利安的时候他就感觉到，纲吉对于杀气与威胁的反应和以前有些不太一样了。但是看到对方毫不在意地沐浴在自己刻意散发出的杀意下，还是让他感到了一丝微妙。但他还是没有舍弃这些试探的手段：“我觉得怎么样，你心里应该很清楚，沢田纲吉。我最厌恶的就是这些和黑手党有关的东西。”

纲吉听了，只觉得这样的答案也是意料之中。他长叹了一口气，有些不好意思地挠了挠头：“果然是这样啊……抱歉啊，骸，今天我没能控制住场面。最后闹起来的时候，我是真的不知道该怎么办了，只能用最快速度结束了直播。虽说最后没有真的播出什么实质性的和黑手党有关的内容，但是这样的处理估计要不少事后补救才行。”

这样诚挚的道歉反而让骸一句话都说不出来。纵然心思百转，他却只是简简单单地答了一句：“我对你本来也没有太高的期待。”这话也没错。要是真的对纲吉全然放心，他又怎么会来到现场呢？和彭格列的守护者相比，瓦利安的这些人可谓毫无常识可言。问题是，这整个中午，每一次他准备出手的时候，危局却都被他不看好的纲吉轻而易举地化解了。他和纲吉已经有很长时间没有见过了，但他还是无法理解，这个青年怎么会在他不了解的时光里，变了这么多，成长了这么多。

纲吉却不知道骸的心思。他只是苦笑道：“让你担心了，骸。但是，真难得啊，今天你竟然还特意过来了。”虽然没有事先通知，也没有以本尊出现，但是骸来到现场这个事实，是不是代表了他对彭格列的态度的改变呢？这么想着，纲吉的心里也不由得有了些许期待。

这话里的意味让男人心中一动。“kufufufu，毕竟这会是最终属于我的东西。在完成夺取你的身体并毁灭这一切的计划之前，我可不想有什么额外的变数。”他微微侧过了脸，让纲吉看不清他的神情，“虽然我对黑手党没有丝毫归属感可言，但是彭格列的倒塌对谁而言都不会是好事。接管一个已经被统治了的里世界可比接管一盘散沙有用多了。”

听到骸的话，纲吉的脸上渐渐流露出吃惊。这还是他第一次听到骸解释自己行为的意图。虽然这番符合骸一贯作风的解释，在此刻听来微妙地缺乏可信度，但是纲吉并不打算在这个时候测试自己的直觉。他只是笑着说：“谢谢你，骸。知道你在场的时候我也安心多了。就算我真的有什么没做好的，你也会用幻术帮我遮掩过去的吧？”

骸转过头来，凝视着青年的脸。他还能记得第一次见到这张脸时，对方还是个稚嫩又软弱的少年，眼中是迷茫，嘴角是恐惧。但此刻，他却只看到了坚定和信任。这是件怪事，因为他自认自己并没有做什么值得对方信任的事，不如说反而一直在消耗对方的期待和信任。这让他坚信，这只是对方在黑暗世界里摸爬滚打这些年学会的笼络人心的手段，即使他内心并不愿意这么相信。他冷笑道：“沢田纲吉，你太高看你自己了。我早就说……”

“……说过不会和黑手党同流合污的对吧？这些我都知道。”纲吉却打断了骸，“不管是出于什么理由，你今天不都出现在了这里吗？就像每一次我真的需要的时候，不管怎么样，你还是会出现。”他突然意识到，他确实应该向自己的雾守道谢，于是他也这样做了，“真的，谢谢你，骸。”

这话却让骸真的恼怒了。他的身形一瞬飘散，然后眨眼又凝聚在了纲吉的眼前。戴着皮手套的手一下子扼住了纲吉的领子，毫不留情地狠狠把他按在了车上。纲吉下意识撑住了车门，却被衬衫的领子勒得有些难以呼吸。但他却没有反抗，只是抬起头来，和骸四目相对。在这双熟悉又诡异的异色瞳里，那象征着能力的数字在“六”和“一”之间剧烈变化着，显示了他不甚平稳的心情。男人的声音宛如耳语，低哑温柔，却危险得像缠住猎物的蛇：“kufufufu……不要惹恼我，沢田纲吉。我从来没打算帮你，也不打算陪你玩家族游戏。我做的一切都有自己的目的和计划。要是你忘记我随时可能背叛你这件事，我可是会很困扰的。”

“我没有忘记。”青年的褐瞳里是不合时宜的笑意，“但是在你没有那么做之前，我还是会相信你。我从来没想惹恼你，也没想嘲笑你，更没打算将你当作善人。但是你是我的雾守，骸。你只要一天是我的雾守，你就是我的同伴，是我会相信、会依靠、也会守护的人。不管是你，还是库洛姆。”

在这里提到“库洛姆”显然让骸愣了一下。他微微眯眼，似乎在分辨纲吉的这番话是真心还是假意。事实上，他也清楚地知道，这个青年嘴中吐出的每一个字都是他的真心话，这是他愚蠢又软弱的本性注定的。于是他冷冷地嘲讽了一句：“愚蠢。我将库洛姆留在你身边，只是因为要靠她来监视你们而已。”

纲吉却清楚，至少此刻，骸并不打算伤害自己，尽管他也说不出理由。“我说过，原因是什么不重要。我尊重你的意愿，骸。所以，我还是要为今天的事向你道歉。我保证下一次不会再发生这样失控的事情。当然，你要是不放心，我随时欢迎你来。毕竟，你还从来没有正式出现在我的直播里过。我想，大家一定也很想认识你。”他抬起手来，抓住了骸的手。隔着皮手套，他触摸不到骸的体温，却能感受到这最开始几乎能勒死他的力量变弱了不少。他便轻轻地掰开了骸的手指，将他的手拉了下来。

骸愣了一下，当即反手抓住了纲吉的手腕，不愿意放弃居高临下的姿态，张嘴说出的话却不再寒气逼人。“kufufu，我说过，我不会和黑手党同流合污，所以我也不会出现在你的直播里。”他转念间又挑唇笑道，“但是我会一直看着。如果哪天，你没有信守承诺，我会毫不犹豫地夺取你的身体。你最好心里有数。”

纲吉看着骸，知道两个人短时间内肯定不可能达成一致。但他还是不死心地问了一句：“那下周的同盟家族大会呢？同盟家族大会你会来吗？我希望你来，骸，我希望大家都能到场。”

骸愣了一下。他当然知道下周有同盟家族大会，但是他没想到纲吉会向自己明确地提出邀请。事实上，他本来也打算出席，虽然并不打算以六道骸的身份。“kufufufu，如果有必要，我会去的。”他意味深长地答道。

而这样的答案已经足够让纲吉满足了。他抬头看着骸长得越发英挺的五官，又觉得有些可惜。这样的美男子，没能介绍给大家，总觉得有些遗憾。毕竟，他的所有守护者里，只有库洛姆和骸是大家不认识的了。但是想到下周的同盟家族大会，他又振作起来。大不了就等大会上再向大家介绍好了。于是他也笑着点头：“好，那我等你，骸。”

骸却松开了他的手。“kufufu……让我们拭目以待吧，沢田纲吉。”他轻轻一挥手，身形便如雾消散，四周的空气也微妙地恢复了正常，只留下天空中振翅的白枭。

纲吉看着白枭毫无留恋地转头飞回了古堡内，一时间还有些回不过神。明朗的空中阳光夺目，终于散发出这个时间应有的火辣温度。风穿过平原和树林，却不敢惊扰沉思的青年，只温柔地从他的肩上溜过。他看着天空发了会儿呆，心里乱糟糟的，也不知道自己和骸的交涉算是成功还是失败。虽然他觉得自己对骸的了解似乎深入里一点，但又似乎没有深入。这大概就是雾，如幻似真，真幻难辨。他长长地叹了口气：作为首领，在与守护者交往这个方面，他还有的是要努力的方面啊。

他直起身来，理了理被骸扯乱了的衣领，有些苦恼这些用力过猛留下的褶皱被别人看到会怎么样。然而还不等他打开车门，手机突然响了。他一边扯着领带一边掏出手机，过盛的天光下却看不清手机屏幕上显示的来电人。他便凭感觉滑动屏幕，接了起来：“喂？你好，我是沢田纲吉。”

电话对面是寂静的风声，随后一个低低的男人声音响起，带着恰到好处的好整以暇：“怎么，出差两个礼拜就不认识你的老师了？蠢纲。”语气轻快得宛如落在情人耳畔的情话，但内容很明显不是那么美妙。

而纲吉早就过了被这嗓音迷惑的时候。毕竟，不管是谁，听着这把嗓音接连数年吐出魔鬼的话语，都只会留下条件反射般的恐惧。他的呼吸瞬间停滞了，片刻后才反应过来：“Re、Reborn？！怎么了？找我有什么事吗？”话才出口，他就想到了中午仓促结束的直播。冷汗瞬间就从他的额角浅浅冒了出来。

“只是通知你一声，我回来了。”还不等纲吉问一句什么时候的事，男人便自顾自道，“顺便提醒你，作为首领，被守护者压在车上可不是什么好姿态，蠢纲。”

纲吉这才惊觉，这声音根本就是在他耳畔。他猛地抬头。果不其然，他的老师就在他的身旁。一身黑西装配礼帽，高挑的身形甚至遮住了部分日光。他的脸上带着浅浅的笑，而这笑容怎么看怎么充满了危险。纲吉忍不住干笑道：“哈哈，哈哈，Reborn，欢迎你回来。”毕竟出去了这么久，工作的烂摊子和直播的破事都砸到了他一个人身上。Reborn再不回来只怕见到的就是我的尸体了，纲吉忍不住哀怨地想到。

尽管是敷衍的欢迎，Reborn却十分满意。他一转眼，看到了纲吉身旁的迈巴赫，微微皱起眉问：“怎么开的是这辆？我送你的柯尼塞格呢？”

“那辆车太张扬了。我是来瓦利安直播又不是砸场子。而且，对我这种遵纪守法的公民而言，开超跑也没意义啊，高速限速也才140码。”说到这个，纲吉就忍不住抱怨了一句，“你就不能安排一些不那么张扬的车吗，Reborn？每次开这么夸张的车我是真的很不安。”

Reborn听着自家学生小市民式的发言，却只是饶有兴致地调侃道：“送你这么好的车，真是糟蹋东西。”他拉开驾驶座的门，长腿一跨坐了进去，随之毫不犹豫地合上门，把愣住了的纲吉留在车外。看着纲吉傻傻的脸，他指尖轻轻叩了叩车窗，指了指副驾。纲吉这才意识到Reborn的意思，连忙绕到一边坐上了车。就在他系安全带的间隙，他又一次听到了Reborn恶魔一般的笑语：“让你见识一下，好车应该怎么开，蠢纲。”

至于之后发生了什么，纲吉不愿意再回忆。他只能说，Reborn刚一回来，就送了他一份足够印象深刻的见面礼。回到总部，他在厕所呆了二十分钟，才终于缓过神来。这也让他牢记了一点：再也别坐Reborn的车，除非他真的不想要命了。

tbc.


	20. Chapter 20

20

时隔两周，彭格列总部的例会终于再次正常召开。然而再次走进这间会议室的纲吉只觉恍如隔世。他实在是没想到，短短两周竟然能发生这么多事。会议室里已经坐满了人，而这之中大部分人都在这两周里和他有了密切的接触，或者说是给他添了各种各样的麻烦。只是坐在自己的座位上，他就已经忍不住想要叹气了。

他看了眼自然而然地走到投影前准备主持会议的Reborn，心情更加复杂。前两天Reborn虽然回来了，却没和他有过多的交流，这反而让他更加提心吊胆。他实在不知道，接下来Reborn会帮他解开困境，还是给他更可怕的挑战。

Reborn调整好了设备，直起身来环视了一下整个会议室。今天的人比往常多了一些，让偌大的会议室都显得狭窄了。不论是瓦利安的高层，还是彭格列家族的守护者，抑或其他部门的高层干部都到场了。然而，有些一向不爱来的人还是没来，比如云雀，比如Xanxus，也比如骸。这倒也在意料之中。他勾起一点浅浅的笑意：看来在他出差的时候，他的学生也很努力啊。

“那么，今天的会议主要有两个议题。”Reborn一开口，所有人的注意力都到了他身上。“首先是对前两周的工作做一下总结。狱寺，你来说吧。”说着，他便往旁边让了让。

狱寺站起身走到了前面。他今天依旧穿着一贯的工作西装，只是似乎刚刚在看文件，细框眼镜还未摘下。这给他增添了几分文质彬彬。“过去的这两周，常规工作一切照旧，没什么特别可说的。主要是有两点要通报一下。第一件事是关于高层干部的职位调动。有些人可能已经知道了，家族的雨守山本武接下来会常驻总部。”

史库瓦罗微微眯起眼来：“啧，原来这小子要回来了啊。”以后又可以常常来约架了啊，他想着，露出了满意的笑容。

山本站起身来，认真地鞠了个躬。“大家好，我是雨守山本武，接下来请多关照啦。”会议室内立刻响起了掌声。虽然他待在本部的时间不多，但是家族的守护者自然是无人不知无人不晓。何况他驻守海外的这些日子，为家族扩张做出的贡献也是实打实的，所有人都看在眼里也记在心里。

狱寺的表情也柔和了稍许。“欢迎回家，山本。”

山本直起身来，脸上带着阳光般的笑：“哈哈，谢谢大家。也谢谢你啦，狱寺。”

而坐在一旁的纲吉的脸上也带上了浅笑。是啊，欢迎回家，武。他想着，却没说出声。

玛蒙却不适地低下头。每次面对总部守护者间这副你好我好大家好的样子，他就感到说不出的别扭。毕竟在瓦利安，从来也不会出现这样的场景。

狱寺等掌声落下山本落座，才继续道：“山本此前一直在海外管理家族事务。现在那边局势已经稳定了，所以他接下来就不太会频繁出差了。只不过，海外的事情还需要人监管，所以他暂时还是负责海外分部的生意。这一点都清楚了吧？”

他环视四下，停顿片刻后才继续：“第二件事，就是关于上次例会提到的，十代目开通个人账号和外界互动的事情。经过两周的测试，技术部和公关部都已经收到了足够的数据反馈。我简单地说一下：在过去两周中，十代目的私人账号粉丝已经超过了六百万；虽然发布的消息不多，但是每一条都有可观的评论、点赞和转发；最主要的是直播，在线观众最多的一次就是上周在瓦利安的直播，峰值突破了一千万。这样的数据增长速度可以说是史无前例的。”

贝尔得意地笑道：“嘻嘻，多亏了王子的美貌才能吸引来这么多观众啊。”

弗兰轻声吐槽道：“要说多少遍你才明白啊丑王子，镜头里压根看不到你的脸……”话还没说完就被传统艺能小刀串插满了帽子。

史帕纳也抽出了嘴里的棒棒糖：“唔，出乎意料的数据啊。不过对于彭格列来说，也算意料之中吧。这也是饥饿营销带来的爆发式增长啊。”

强尼二当即捏紧了拳：“这份数据是你整理的吧史帕纳！你怎么一副刚知道的样子！”

史帕纳愣了下：“诶？这不是写个程序放一边跑就能出报告的简单数据吗，没什么看的必要吧。我可没那么闲，最近都在忙武器改造的事情呢。”

入江连忙劝了一句：“嘛嘛，我看过了，数据也没什么问题。而且，分析和运营一向也不是技术部的工作，强尼二你也别太较真了。”说着，他就开始隐隐觉得胃疼了。在技术部的工作也微妙地不像想象中那么轻松啊，他想。毕竟，有这两个冤家一直在别苗头。

狱寺却没有在意这些私下的窃窃私语：“当然，对于十代目来说，这样的成果是必然的。这些数据也直接反映在了家族的势力、影响力和利益上，具体的报告会在会后发给大家看看。我要在这里提一下的是，我收到了很多要开通娱乐周边业务的提案。我想问一下大家的意见。尤其是十代目，你怎么想？”

“嗯？”纲吉没想到突然就提到了自己，愣一下才问道，“娱乐周边业务？具体是指？”

“现在收到的，主要是希望发布关于守护者、高层干部和十代目的周边。比如说明信片、抱枕、立牌、钥匙扣、签名照这一类小物件，或者是直播录像、大会录像、人声CD这一类音视频产品。其他还有总部实体体验店，联动的店铺和游戏等等。”

“诶？还有录像吗？我也想要啊。”蓝波听到这里也抬起头来，露出了感兴趣的神情。只是，他的感慨显然只是出于私人立场，而没有考虑更多。

纲吉却微微皱起眉来：“有这个必要吗？我是彭格列的Boss，虽然现在算有点名气，但也没打算做明星。这种娱乐方向的宣传和收益，对彭格列的利益影响也不大吧？”

“确实，从收益的角度上来说，肯定是比不上家族现在手里的生意的。彭格列也没穷到要去消费首领和高层干部的形象的地步。只是，出于舆论和宣传的角度考虑，我觉得这个提议还是有一定意义的。正面的形象能够提升家族的影响力，这一点在过去两周也得到了证实。既然要在这个方面下功夫，我个人觉得，就不要下半吊子功夫。对于十代目来说，长时间的直播肯定是不现实的，周边产品可以一定程度上弥补这一点。而且，我的想法是，周边产品的设计和生产也应该给家族形象加分。现在市面上那种直接消费名气的方式肯定是不可取的，更加好的应该是像大英博物馆的周边一样，设计有家族特色的文创用品之类的。当然，具体怎么做还需要更加详细的讨论。”即使戴着眼镜，那双翡翠绿的眼仍然认真又专注，甚至，在纲吉眼中，流露出了一丝热切。

山本听了也开口附和道：“我觉得狱寺说得有一定道理啊。也不用太快否决，我想可以稍微讨论一下吧？”虽然平时总是嫌弃山本，但收到了对方的支援，狱寺也忍不住看了一眼山本，两个人交换了一个眼神。

纲吉的态度也不再那么坚决。不如说，在家族事务的决断上，他一向是一个喜爱听下属意见的首领。他沉思了片刻，冲着狱寺笑了笑：“这样吧，隼人。你写个报告上来，讨论一下优缺点、计划和可行性，然后我们再讨论。”

狱寺眼中的热切散去，转为了欣喜。但他面上仍然保持着沉稳：“好的，十代目。那么我要报告的就这么多了。”他冲着Reborn点点头，便下台回了自己的座位。

山本轻轻踢了踢狱寺的腿：“你就这么想要阿纲那张照片印的明信片啊？真的做出来了别忘了分我一份啊。”然后被狱寺狠狠地踩了脚，疼得险些咬了舌头。

Reborn将守护者的眉眼官司尽收眼底，却什么也没说。他又重新走到最前，带着礼节性的浅笑。“好的，接下来开始进入今天例会最主要的内容，也就是这周末的同盟家族大会。为了这个大会，彭格列上上下下已经筹备了一个月了，相信大部分的工作都在有条不紊地进行。我问过总统筹的狱寺，目前看来没有什么太大的问题，只要按照原计划进行下去就可以。我也相信在座的各位的能力，肯定不会让彭格列丢脸。因此，今天要讨论的主要是关于大会的宣传工作。”

他停顿了一下，确保所有人的注意力都在他的身上，才继续道，“大家也知道，彭格列的同盟家族大会一向是里世界的盛会，也很少对外宣传。但是我认为，对于现在的彭格列而言，这一次同盟大会是向整个世界宣告彭格列的实力的好时机。在十代首领上任之后，虽然家族的生意和势力一直在扩张，但是我们始终都没有展示过彭格列作为王者的尊严。我们要通过这次大会立威，自然不能放松在宣传这方面的工作。”他转过头看着纲吉。“Boss，具体的计划由你来公布吧。”

几年前的纲吉听到Reborn这样的称呼还会吓一跳，现在却早已经习惯了。这也不过是公开场合对方客套的尊称，事实上私下还是会肆无忌惮地喊他“蠢纲”。但他也学会了在这种时候端起首领的架子，拿捏着理所当然的态度，站起身来自然而然地占据Reborn让给他的位置。他重新回忆了一下这几天讨论定下的计划，这才开口道：“目前的安排是这样。在大会前，所有彭格列下属的企业、同盟家族、相关账号都会进行宣传，相关的平面广告、电子广告、地面广告等等也会铺设。有能力的守护者和干部都要通过私人账号进行直播宣传，作为活动的预热，内容没有特别的要求，由你们自己来把握尺度。大会当天，整个大会的主流程会对外在线直播，包括增设一些红毯环节。因为过去两周的数据表现良好，所以当天我的账号也会开通私人直播，但具体的直播时间和内容再定。关于这几点，大家有什么问题吗？”

了平首先举起手来：“同盟家族大会极限地不能直播吧！万一播出去什么不得了的东西，极限地怎么办啊！”

纲吉轻轻笑了一声。“你是怕被京子看到吧，大哥？放心吧，同盟家族大会本质还是社交活动，就算想谈生意大家也会避开摄像头和密集的人群。最重要的是，现在大部分家族也都采取了企业化管理，这次来参与大会的家族尤其如此，在内容上其实没有什么不能直播的内容。当然，为了以防万一，技术部和一部分幻术师会随时待命，确保内容上的安全性。”

看到了平点点头放下了手，库洛姆又怯怯地举起手来，他问，“库洛姆，怎么了？有什么困难吗？”面对这个性子内向的守护者，他的声音也变得温柔了稍许。

“Boss……”库洛姆犹豫了一下，还是说道，“关于守护者的直播，是每个人都要的吗？”她比起以前已经成熟了不少，留着刚刚过肩的紫色长发，能够自然而然地流露出浅笑。但内向的性格仍然在她身上留下了影子，让她在日常生活中，拥有了轻柔和缓的语调。

纲吉意识到了库洛姆的顾虑：“不擅长的话，不直播也没问题。不过可以的话，库洛姆，你发布几条相关和同盟家族大会有关的消息吗？只是线上的消息发布就好。”

库洛姆当即点了点头：“这个可以。谢谢你，Boss。”

“不用谢。”看到狱寺举了手，纲吉又问，“隼人有什么问题吗？”

被点到的狱寺连忙站起身来：“恕我愚昧，十代目，我不明白直播有什么好处？这样严密的防范只会增加不必要的人手，不会把这一切都搞得更麻烦了吗？”问出口，他才意识到自己的问题似乎有些过于严厉了，当即有些慌乱起来。

纲吉却没有在意。他一直也知道狱寺是这样容易较真的性格，但也正因为如此，他才会是纲吉心中最称职的左右手。他稍稍站直了身体，浅笑着的脸带着不容抗拒的坚定：“隼人说得不错，事实上，直播确实会让这次大会变得更麻烦。但是，直播是有意义的。除了Reborn说的彰显家族的实力和尊严，这次直播其实也是一次宣告，宣告彭格列家族里的每一个人，包括他的同盟家族里的每一个人，都是无愧于心、见得了光的。也许不是每个人都知道，但我想在这里向大家重申：我作为首领，希望建立的是一个不依赖罪孽与鲜血，也能强大到足够保护每一个同伴、每一个家族成员的彭格列。我不会说彭格列是正义的代表，或者是里世界的警察，事实上我们也不是。我们只是一群希望保护同伴而追求力量的人，所以我希望能活在阳光下，也希望在座的各位能活在阳光下。现在而言，这样的愿望是有些困难的，但是彭格列经过这些年的努力，已经逐渐站在了灰色地带。我认为我们有资格对所有人做这样一场宣告，不是吗？”

会议室里迎来了短暂的寂静，几乎所有人都被纲吉的发言震惊，但是这份震惊中，又包含了一分不出意料。因为他们都知道，纲吉就是这样的首领，温柔到有些软弱，坚定到有些天真，努力到有些无力，却比任何人都要强大，都要包容，都要独一无二。这正是他们一直追随着的那个彭格列十代首领。

狱寺激动地回应道：“是我太愚蠢了，竟然没能领会到十代目的深意！实在抱歉，十代目！”他猛地鞠躬，吓得纲吉连忙上前去扶他，严肃的表情和氛围也一下子消失殆尽。

站在一旁的Reborn也忍不住露出了浅浅的笑容。他看着他的学生的侧影，就像艺术家看着自己历经数年才完成的作品一般，饱含着难言的情绪。而事实上纲吉确实是他的作品，是他塑造出的最值得骄傲的作品。片刻后，他微微压低了帽檐，不愿让人注意到他的视线。

例会结束后，与会者依次离开了会议室，房间里只剩下了纲吉和Reborn。青年立刻像被抽走了骨头，瘫在了座位上一声接一声地叹气。Reborn实在看不下去，没忍住踹了纲吉一脚：“像点样，蠢纲。”一到了私下，他的称呼就变回了原来的样子。

“痛！”纲吉一下坐直了，随之哀怨地看向他的老师，满脸都写着“私下就放过我吧”。然而，这样的话说出口会有什么样的后果，他心里也很清楚，自然不会自讨苦吃。于是当他开口时，说的就是完全不一样的话题：“多亏你回来了，Reborn。有你在，我的工作都轻松了不少。”

Reborn将倒好的水放到了纲吉手边，看着对方毫不犹豫地端起就往嘴里灌，说话却还是一如既往地恶毒：“恭维我也没用。这种程度的工作量就撑不住了，你作为首领还有的是要学的。太不像样的话，你就等着回炉重造吧，蠢纲。”

“是是！”一口气喝干了水的纲吉翻了个白眼，“也不知道是哪位大人给我增加的额外工作量。每天直播你知道有多麻烦吗！”

“那也是你作为首领该做的工作。”Reborn一转念，唇角也跟着勾起恶意的弧度，“而且，结果不是很好吗？数据也好看，对家族也很有帮助。为了家族的发展牺牲自己是首领的职责。”

纲吉的白眼翻得越来越大了：“是，Reborn大人。您可真是有远见，那么早就开始为家族铺路了。我代表彭格列全员感谢您——”只是这敷衍的语气听起来实在缺乏诚意。虽然纲吉的心中并不觉得Reborn做错了什么，但是他还是忍不住抱怨。“为了给我添麻烦还特地去和云雀前辈联络，你知道我那天有多狼狈吗？”

Reborn却像是没听出这反讽，笑眯眯地回应道：“哪里哪里，都是我该做的。云雀也好，Xanxus也好，大家都应该为家族出一份力才对。”

纲吉愣了愣，当即拍案而起。“哈？！Xanxus原来也是你搞的鬼！我就说那家伙怎么会突然叫我去瓦利安！你知道那天都发生了多少事吗，你是真的想搞死我吧，Reborn？！”他转念一想，又冷静了下来，觉得古怪极了，“废了这么多功夫，你到底想干嘛，Reborn？只是为了同盟家族大会的宣传，没必要做这么多吧。这不像你的风格啊。”虽然知道Reborn不会害自己，但很多时候纲吉还是猜不透Reborn行事的意图。这个男人的风格就是这样，过于神秘，也过分聪明。

Reborn愣了愣，不置可否地答道：“这点事，自己去想，蠢纲。”说完，他便离开了会议室，只留下纲吉凝视着他离去的方向，陷入了沉思。

tbc.


	21. Chapter 21

21

在纲吉提及的几条工作安排中，大部分其实都是较为传统的宣传方式。唯一让人摸不着头脑的便是干部个人的宣传预热。因为设下的限制过少，所以反而让人无从下手。不少高层干部都在私下犯嘀咕，一方面感激首领对自己的信任，一方面又头疼如何去回报这份信任。

打破这一僵局的人是山本。他毫不犹豫地进了纲吉的首领办公室，邀请他一起参与直播。当天下午，在彭格列私有的大片草坪上，他们一起给次郎洗了澡。活泼的秋田犬把冲洗用的水枪当作主人与它玩的游戏，上蹿下跳地捕捉水珠。而围着它转的山本和纲吉也不可避免地被甩开的水流弄湿了衣服。

纲吉索性放弃了保持形象，弯下腰抱住了次郎。可爱的秋田犬前爪搭住他的肩，亲密地舔着他的脸。这又湿又痒的触感逗得他忍不住发笑。他和次郎碰了碰鼻子，宠爱地揉揉它的脑袋，抚摸着它已经湿软却厚实的背毛。在这张总是带着恰到好处的微笑的美丽面容上，此刻也毫不掩饰地绽放出和他的年龄相符的笑容，笑弯的眼闪着光，上扬的唇俏皮地发出逗弄小狗的不明意义的音节，如此灿烂又明快。阳光落在他的身上，穿过半湿的衬衣照亮了他薄瘦却挺拔的上身，雪白的皮肤在白衬衣的衬托下也要显出一点肉粉，却又是一种无意识的纯情的性感。

“次郎！”山本高呼着自家匣兵器的名字，大笑着从背后扑倒了它，也顺势将正在和次郎玩纲吉压倒。他半跪在地面上，毫不留情地伸手攻击次郎的痒处。“哈哈哈哈！让你无视我！”

“武！”纲吉吓了一跳。幸好身后是柔软的草地，他也不觉得疼。他下意识地拥着次郎，却看它被逗得在怀里蹭动着试图逃脱，也忍不住笑出了声。他难得坏心眼地越发抱紧了次郎不让它逃，嘴上还要道貌岸然：“别跑别跑！这样你洗得干净点！”

次郎被主人和纲吉这样欺负，也只得乖乖地趴在纲吉怀里，任由山本的手在身上作乱。沐浴液被涂到身上搓出无数泡泡。它发出了几声呜鸣，似乎在控诉这两个坏人狼狈为奸。山本却早已见惯丝毫也不心软：“你撒娇也没用，一样得洗。”

反而是纲吉温柔地安抚着次郎。“没事没事。”他亲亲次郎的鼻尖，一声声回应着它委屈的呜咽，让山本也忍不住劝道：“别这么宠着它，阿纲，你会把它宠坏的。”

而所谓的宣传任务，也不过是在直播快结束的时候，山本对着镜头漫不经心地提了一句：“对了，这周六晚上彭格列有同盟家族大会，会直播的。大家记得来看啊！”

这个下午，在这湿漉漉又满载着阳光的镜头里，他们只是尽情地笑着。这笑声落进了观众的心里，也传进了总部的每一个办公室。无数的人手指轻点截图，留下了这两个二十多岁的青年毫不掩饰的笑脸，俊朗快活得不输给这午后的太阳。而慢人一步的高层干部们一面惊艳于自家首领少见的笑颜，一面对抢先一步的山本恨得牙痒。

于是，这一周，虽然纲吉自己的直播任务减轻了，却不得不应付下属的请求，在不同的直播间串场。他在狱寺的直播间陪他讲解排版的一百个小技巧，在了平的直播间做他日常拳击训练的陪练，在蓝波的直播间做黄油饼干测评，在正一的直播间陪他玩动森刷狼蛛，在史帕纳的直播间听他的几种自创算法的优劣和差异，在Reborn的直播间教学怎么在咖啡上拉花。就连最不爱凑热闹的云雀都把他叫了过去，虽然最终只是坐在屋檐下听云豆单曲循环了半小时并盛校歌。

高层干部间的联动也变多了。史库瓦罗拉着山本武打了一场剑道表演赛，最终却没分出胜负，只是以打坏了摄像头收尾。贝尔硬要拉着弗兰和玛蒙打三人扑克，却被这两个幻术大师出千出得连输了二十把，恼得他在弗兰的脑袋上插满了小刀也拦不住对方吐槽“前辈你为什么光扎Me不扎玛蒙前辈你这个欺软怕硬的胆小鬼”。正一拉着史帕纳一起玩动森，两个人对炒大头菜上了瘾，专门每天统计数据估算价格曲线模型，甚至特地做了一个模型分析软件，只等着靠炒大头菜发家致富。就连本来不打算直播的库洛姆也在自己的住所做了一个room tour，虽然很难相信她会这么乖乖地公开自己的住处，但在镜头里一闪而过的一脸暴躁的城岛犬和神色冷漠的柿本千种似乎确实是本人，只是不知道行踪不定的骸又去了哪里，引得他的粉丝们只能再一次唉声叹气，祈祷在同盟家族大会上能见到自己的男神。

而除了要处理这些内部工作之外，最重要的却还是首领本身需要减负的外联工作。同盟家族大会将会直播这件事情虽然已经达成了初步的共识，但是对于一些重要的同盟家族，纲吉还是有必要亲自出马。这些天，除了在直播间串场的时间外，纲吉基本都在出差，游走在各个同盟家族之间。对于一些表示支持的家族要放下姿态感谢，对于心有怨言只是顺从强权的家族要恩威并施，对于中立的家族则要申明彭格列的立场和原则。这样大的工作量让纲吉头疼不已。如果不是Reborn一直陪在身边，纲吉觉得自己根本坚持不下来。

幸而，在工作的安排上，他将难搞的家族都放在了前面解决，因此越到后期这些工作就变得越发轻松起来。甚至在周四这一天，他可以悠闲地和迪诺一起共进午餐。

迪诺有相当一段时间没有见到自己这个可爱的师弟了，要是他的鬼畜教师没跟来就更好了。当然，这并不意味着他们缺乏联系。不论是在日常的电话中，还是在家族的事务联络中，甚至是在纲吉密集的直播中，他们都有着许多单向或是双向的联络。远的不提，就在上周纲吉在并盛基地直播时，虽然电话被云雀强行掐断了，但迪诺确实和纲吉打了招呼。在那之后，纲吉还特地回了一个电话。而这次愉快的会面，也是在纲吉发布第二条线上消息时，早就约好的。只不过作为家族的首领，他们都有身不由己之处罢了。

迪诺把纲吉和Reborn都带到了会客厅，而Reborn毫不犹豫地坐了主座。在他的两个学生面前，他也实在没什么必要装腔作势。“来杯Expresso，迪诺。”就连提要求都理直气壮极了。

迪诺早就习惯了Reborn的这个样子，安排罗马里奥去上早就准备好的饮品。“稍微等等吧，午饭马上就好了。”手下送来了茶和咖啡。迪诺把茶递到纲吉手边，顺便问道：“师弟，来找我有什么事吗？”

纲吉接过了茶。面对自己的师兄，他也显得轻松了不少。只是，该有的礼仪仍然是不能少的。“迪诺先生，我是来感谢加百罗涅对彭格列的支持的。在同盟家族大会直播这件事上，要不是加百罗涅带头赞同，是不可能那么轻易地达成共识的。真的很谢谢你。”他冲着迪诺真诚地笑了笑。

“说这个就太见外了，阿纲。”迪诺亲切地笑着，斜分的金色卷发扫过眼角，展露出成熟男人的沉稳与帅气，“再说了，不止是我，基里奥内罗和西蒙也是在你提出来的时候就立刻表达了支持吧？这都是阿纲你自己的本事，你是依靠自己的能力和人格魅力才赢得这么多支持的。”

纲吉微微红了脸：“哪有这回事……只是大家都对我太好了而已。”

迪诺忍不住揉了揉纲吉的脑袋，虽说是表现亲密的方式，但多少也掺杂着“体验一下这蓬松的头发的手感”的私欲。“你啊，就是自我评价过低这一点让人苦恼啊。不过这也是你的优点。再说了，加百罗涅在这件事上也不是没有任何好处的。除了彭格列和基里奥内罗，加百罗涅大概就是地面产业最多的家族了。既能增加影响力，又能展现和彭格列的亲密关系，还能让我们双赢的机会，作为家族的首领，自然是说什么也要抓住的。”

Reborn啜饮了一口咖啡，抬眼恰好看到了这一幕。他放下咖啡杯站起身来，懒洋洋地说道：“社交辞令到此结束吧。该吃饭了。”他话音落下，准备报告可以吃饭了的加百罗涅成员却才刚走到会客厅门口。

他们便移步去了餐厅。加百罗涅因为和彭格列关系良好，在一部分建筑功能分区和内部设计上也仿照了彭格列的。内部食堂便是如此。只是因为纲吉会来，迪诺提前通知了家族成员，今天全家族的餐食都会直接送到办公室，用餐方式也由自助式改为了上菜式。因此偌大的食堂是有迪诺、罗马里奥、纲吉和Reborn四人。他们随便挑了一张四人桌坐下，罗马里奥却坐在了隔壁桌。这是对彭格列家族最高权力核心的尊重。

为了迎合纲吉的口味，加百罗涅的后厨特地做了他喜欢的汉堡排。虽然在正式会面时吃这样的午餐显得有些不像样，味道也不像彭格列做得那么好，但纲吉确实体会到了迪诺的这一份心意。他举起酒杯，和迪诺轻轻碰了碰。“谢谢你，迪诺先生。”

“不用谢。”迪诺笑着喝了一口，又去喝Reborn碰杯。

Reborn和他的这位学生早就不太讲究那些虚礼。虽然没有部下的时候对方还是个一无是处的废柴，但他仍然已经成长为了一个足够优秀的首领。他浅浅喝了一口上红的红葡萄酒，开口却是散漫的玩笑：“你还挺上道的，迪诺，知道用好肉来孝敬老师。”

迪诺笑着答道：“Reborn你喜欢吃肉眼牛排这件事，我可是印象深刻啊。”

纲吉好奇地问：“是怎么回事？”

迪诺连忙兴致勃勃地给纲吉爆料：“还不是以前他做我老师的时候的事！非要让我亲手烤他最爱吃的肉眼牛排，说这是什么首领的必修课，还指定五分熟，烤差了一点我就要自己吃掉。你是不知道他眼睛和舌头有多灵，那天我吃肉眼简直吃到吐！”

纲吉当即心有戚戚深有同感：“确实像Reborn会做的事啊……他就是这个性子。”

Reborn眼风一扫，凉凉道：“我现在也是你的老师，迪诺。还有你，蠢纲。”而老师的余威果然效果显著。迪诺和纲吉干笑着聊起了其他不痛不痒的话题，再不敢触Reborn的霉头。

tbc.


	22. Chapter 22

22

吃完饭，迪诺邀请纲吉一起去走走。“你还没逛过加百罗涅吧？我带你去看看。Reborn虽说对对这儿应该已经很熟了，但是就当饭后散步，也一起逛逛怎么样？”他笑着这样说。

“好啊！”纲吉当即点头。他早就对加百罗涅充满好奇了，可惜的是之前一直也没有机会和时间。

Reborn看了迪诺一眼，端起了咖啡。“我就不去了。你们这两个烦人的学生走了，我正好可以安安心心地享受我的咖啡时间。”

迪诺愣了一下，虽然有些意外，但也接受了Reborn的好意。他轻轻拍了拍纲吉的肩，和他一起向外走去：“那么就我们俩吧。你想去哪儿看看？”

纲吉沉思片刻：“就花园吧。吃完饭，想在户外走走。”

迪诺失笑：“也不用这么见外吧。就算你想逛加百罗涅的兵器库，我也可以带你去看看的。”

纲吉却只是笑道：“我知道。谢谢你，迪诺先生。”他相信迪诺说的话绝对是出自真心，但是作为家族的首领，他们的立场毕竟还是有些不同的。这是一种谨慎，却也是一种尊重，一种为彼此考虑的体贴。

迪诺忍不住感慨：“没想到一晃都几年了啊，阿纲。我刚认识你的时候，你还只有十四岁，不知不觉都长得这么大了。”

“迪诺先生倒是一直也没变。”纲吉忍不住抱怨了一句，“别说得这么老气横秋，你也没比我大几岁吧，而且我也不是小孩子了。”这种可爱的孩子气，也就只有在熟悉的人面前才会表露。只有在这种时候，迪诺才会意识到站在自己面前的这个青年，不论看上去多么沉稳，手段作风多么老练，也不过是一个二十一岁的年轻人。

他带着纲吉穿过巴洛克风格的富丽长廊，走入一座法兰西式花园。广阔的视野让人一眼便能看到修葺整齐的花草树木，以及点缀其间的景观喷泉和观赏水池。四通八达的小径构成了绮丽的几何图案，连通了可供休憩的凉亭。他们从西面走入了花园中，漫步在阳光下。浅浅的风迎面而来，惬意极了。

“不知不觉又是一年同盟家族大会了啊。”没有手下在身边，迪诺在石板路上绊了一下，站稳后第一反应却是转过头说，“啊，小心这个地方，别绊倒了。”

纲吉无奈道：“我知道。你注意脚下吧，迪诺先生。要我拉着你吗？”没有手下在身边的迪诺实在是让人操心，虽然纲吉有的时候也没好到哪儿去。

迪诺倒是对此毫无自觉。“哈哈，没事的。我毕竟是你的师兄，被你拉着也太不中用了点吧？倒是你，阿纲，这段路有阵子没整修了，有点难走，要不要拉着我？”

这也没差别，也算是对迪诺的保护了。纲吉便伸出手去拉住了迪诺的袖子，两个人一前一后地向上走。这是一段不太平整的台阶，但是对于饭后运动来说倒是恰到好处。纲吉抬头看了看迪诺的背影，即使过了七年，他还是没能追上迪诺的个头。而现在这个坚实的背影，看上去仍然像他十四岁时看到的一样可靠。只是却很少有人知道，这样的迪诺先生也会有很不靠谱的时候。他浅浅笑了笑，接上了刚才和迪诺聊起的话题：“这次同盟大会可比之前的任何一次都麻烦多了啊。”

迪诺回过头来笑道：“还不是你自己要找麻烦？突然提出来要直播。对于我们这些黑手党来说，没有什么比站到阳光下更麻烦的事情了。”

“是啊……自讨苦吃可怨不了别人啊。”纲吉也摇了摇头。

短暂的沉默后，迪诺突然问道：“这样真的好吗，阿纲？”

“什么？”纲吉抬起头来。

迪诺突然停下，转过身来看着纲吉。他本就高，站高了两阶越发显得居高临下。而此刻他的脸上的神色也绝不轻松。这个总是像纲吉的哥哥一样，笑着帮助他向前，为他的前进引路，一度是他憧憬的对象的师兄，鲜少露出这样比起担忧更像是苛责的表情。“你真的想好了要这么做了吗？将彭格列推向台前，将所有守护者和高层干部、甚至所有的同盟家族推向台前，将大半个里世界的势力带到阳光下……你真的知道这么做会有怎样的后果吗？老实说，我完全无法想象，沿着这样一条路走下去，我们会走到哪里去。”

纲吉愣了愣，松开了手。他没有想到第一个这么问自己的人会是迪诺……或许也并非完全没有想到。毕竟，那些跟着他一路走过来的同伴，就算有怀疑和担忧，也多多少少出于立场和交情，没有办法对他提出这样的质疑，只能相信他，跟着他往前走。而能够这样站在家族首领的同等立场上，向他发出这样的质问的人，这个世界上本就寥寥无几。

他浅浅地笑了。这绝非自信的笑容，但也并不显得怯弱。他只是平淡地笑了，仿佛不带过多的情感，但细看却有着无限坚定，连眼神和话语都没有丝毫动摇。“我其实也不知道，我只知道，我必须要往这条路走。”

他半转过身去，看向他们已经走过的那些台阶，就像是他磕磕绊绊走过的这些年。他曾经遇到过很多坎坷，为了跨越那些坎坷，他借助过同伴和长辈的力量，一次次打碎又重建过自我，原谅过敌人也拒绝过朋友。很多时候，他其实根本不知道自己做得对不对。他只是不愿意让自己、让任何人失望和后悔。而当他意识到的时候，他就已经走到了这么高，高到他转过头，只能看到坠落的恐惧和被他踏在脚下的布满青苔的路。“迪诺先生，你有没有后悔过什么呢？”

迪诺愣了愣。他看着这个青年的侧脸，突然觉得他离自己很远，仿佛他的所思所想，已经远离了现在，去向了那个只有他能看到的未来。于是他从善如流地答道：“当然有过。没有人不会后悔。硬要说的话，我常常在后悔。”

“是呢，我也常常在后悔。这就是我觉得我和迪诺先生很像的地方了。我们都只是看上去像首领，实际上内心都有很多后悔，很多动摇，很多无可奈何。”纲吉自嘲地叹了口气。

“要不是Reborn，我也没想到我会在这个位置上坐这么多年啊。”迪诺也自嘲道。

纲吉笑了。“不是那个魔鬼，我也没想到二十一岁的我会在干着这样一份工作。但是，这是一份好工作，它给了我很多朋友，很多快乐，很多力量。所以我必须要承认，我很感激我现在坐在了彭格列首领的位置上。”他话锋一转，语气渐低，“但是，你越是对这份工作充满感激，就越会对自己的不足感到后悔。最近这两周，我实在是经历了太多这样的后悔了……隼人勉强自己成熟扛起总部运转的职责，武一直长居海外做那么违背他性格的工作，云雀前辈对我的请求的妥协，骸对库洛姆和彭格列立场的担忧，甚至Xanxus的态度也有点不太一样了……”他苦笑了一声，“老实说，这些天我才发现，大家和我原来印象中都有些不一样了。尤其是隼人和武，他们不得不忍受这些，就是因为我这个首领做得还不够吧？他们这样真的开心吗？我忍不住一直在想这些事情，而且越想越没有信心……这绝对不是那个我想要的，大家都能开心地笑着的彭格列。”这实在不像是一个把自己当作首领的人会说出来的话，过分优柔寡断，也过分缺乏自信。可是，在迪诺面前，这些话却毫无阻碍地出了口。

他还能记得曾经与初代首领Giotto的对话。当时他是怎么说的呢？他拒绝了接受彭格列满载血与罪的历史，宁愿毁掉这个带给他力量的地方，也不愿用这份保护同伴的力量去做会给别人带来不幸的事。而这么多年过去了，他的信念、他的愿望始终也没有变。

他抬起头来，一双褐瞳仿佛燃着灼热的火焰：“我也知道，并不是所有人都想站到阳光下的。而且我也清楚，彭格列再怎么洗白，也不可能真的脱离黑手党的背景。整个里世界终归还是黑暗的，这样的努力到了下一代可能就会功亏一篑，回到原点。但是，至少当我坐在这个位置上的时候，我想让大家拥有选择的权力。想走到阳光下来的人，从此就可以远离黑暗与血腥；不想的人，我也会尊重他的选择。彭格列的所有人，包括彭格列的同盟家族，不需要依赖罪恶和血腥来建立权威。我想让每个人都能贯彻自己的正义和准则，想让大家都能以最原本的姿态开心地活着，这才是我想要的彭格列。”

迪诺愣了愣，无奈地笑了：“你呀……还是老样子，那么理想主义。”但是，“就是这样才是你啊，阿纲。你压根就不能接受有人不会幸福的结局吧？所以哪怕前面没有路，也硬要走出一条路来。”

“听上去是不是太任性了？”纲吉也意识到自己说的话似乎有些不切实际，他不好意思地挠了挠脸颊，“抱歉啊，迪诺先生，让大家都这么陪着我任性。”

“有什么可道歉的呢？”迪诺只觉得纲吉在这件事上还是一如既往地迟钝，“你还不懂你认识的那些自私又自我的家伙们吗？真的不愿意做的事情，这个世界上难道还有人能逼他们做吗？”改变也好，默认也罢，只不过是因为坐在彭格列十代首领这个位置上的人是你罢了。这种莫名其妙无法抗拒的信任和期待，可真像是中了蛊，但是自己不也是一样，中了纲吉的蛊吗？迪诺忍不住笑出了声。“哈哈哈，行吧行吧，就这样吧。”他伸出手去，狠狠揉了揉纲吉的脑袋，笑得开心极了，却也温柔极了。“真拿你没办法啊，阿纲。”

纲吉有些莫名其妙，却也明白了迪诺的态度。于是他只是不好意思地笑着，跟着迪诺的脚步继续向前。

他们又在花园了绕了十几分钟，看过了喷泉和雕塑才折返。回到会客厅，却没看到Reborn，等了一会儿也没回来。迪诺让纲吉在会客厅休息，独自出去找人。然而绕过了一条回廊，却看到Reborn折返回来。

“阿纲在会客厅等你呢，Reborn。”迪诺笑着与Reborn一起往回走。“你干嘛去了？”

“有个小家族搞鬼，稍微处理了一下。”Reborn漫不经心地答道。

迪诺心领神会：“还是因为同盟家族大会的事？”看到Reborn点头，他失笑。“竟然会放任阿纲在这种事上胡来……不愧是你啊，Reborn，还是老样子让人捉摸不透。”

Reborn侧头看了迪诺一眼，似笑非笑：“你不也同意了吗？”

“我那是因为有家族利益和师兄弟的情谊。”迪诺也没指望能从Reborn嘴里问出什么真话来，毕竟这个世界上能猜透这个男人在想什么的人，一只手也能数得出来。“不过啊，和阿纲聊过之后，我也有点明白了……他真的成长为一个首领了啊，我总算是亲眼看到里世界盛传的彭格列十代首领的风采了。虽然他自己好像完全没有这样的自觉。”

Reborn终于勾起了一点浅浅的笑容。“蠢纲他还远远不够。”他意味深长地说道，“但是，是时候让更多的人看看了。”

迪诺停在了原地，愣愣地看着Reborn走进了会客厅，走向了纲吉。他曾经的引路人，现在正指引着另一个孩子的前路，并且成功地将自己的学生培养成了让整个里世界惊艳的首领。片刻后，迪诺摇了摇头，笑得无奈，却又觉得有趣极了。他喃喃自语：“真不愧是你啊，Reborn……这就是你的目的吗？还是说，你还藏着更多我看不清的考量呢？”

tbc.


	23. Chapter 23

23

陪着纲吉去了加百罗涅之后，Reborn便拒绝再陪纲吉去剩下的两个家族拜访。原因也很简单：西蒙家族和基里奥内罗家族都是彭格列的老盟友了，实在没有什么陪同的必要。

纲吉遭到拒绝后愣了愣，条件反射地反问：“那加百罗涅不也是？Reborn你干嘛要陪我去？”却在看到Reborn充满威胁的笑容时闭上嘴便逃之夭夭，不敢再深究原因。

第二天上午，他按照约定好的时间到了基里奥内罗。走进门，却看到白兰和尤尼正坐在厅中。白发的青年眉飞色舞地比划着什么，而少女的脸上却流露出有些尴尬的神情。渐渐走近，他才听清白兰在说什么。

“……诶？谁说早上不能吃甜食？从早到晚明明都可以吃甜食哦～你说是吧，尤尼酱？”白兰抬起头，看到了走近的纲吉，连忙站起身举高手招呼道，“啊！纲吉君你来啦！快过来，等你好久了～”

“诶？”纲吉一晃神，就被白兰利落地拉到了桌边，按着肩坐下。他这才看清桌子上是一台摄像机，旁边还放着一个用于看实时评论的平板。他愣了愣，这才反应过来，“你们这是，在直播？”

“抱歉啊，沢田先生，我实在拦不住白兰……让你一来就要陪着他胡闹。”留着姬发的少女穿着一袭白裙，有些不好意思地对纲吉说道。她烦恼地蹙着眉，海蓝色的眼睛透出一点不自在的羞怯，很显然也是被硬拉来直播的。

“这怎么能叫胡闹呢？我也是看到了纲吉君的直播才有的灵感哦～”白兰笑眯眯地坐在纲吉和尤尼中间，兴致高昂地说道，“好啦！现在人终于到齐了，今天的甜点测评也可以开始了。小正～麻烦你上餐哦～”他穿着简单的衬衣长裤，脖子上始终未摘去的监视器在外人看来不过是形状特别的choker，眼下的浅紫色胎记与一头白发更增添了神秘的气息，表现出的性格却极具反差地随性开朗。

“白兰先生，你为什么总要使唤我啊，明明我都不是基里奥内罗的家族成员吧？”一头橘发、戴着眼镜的日本青年看上去有些刻板，却还是尽职尽责地走上前将备好的甜点放在了桌上。这是一个精致的三层点心盘，上面放满了各式各样精致的小甜点。

纲吉这才发现自家技术部的骨干不知道什么时候来了这里。一直没能插上话的他终于抓住这个机会问道：“正一？！你怎么到这儿来了？”

入江正一也很想问这个问题。他无奈地答道：“今天一大早，桔梗突然出现在我的房间，强行把我带过来的。抱歉啊，纲吉君，我今天都没请假就旷工了。来了之后我一直想走，但是白兰先生死活不同意。”说着，他就忍不住捂住了肚子。只不过和白兰待了几个小时，熟悉的胃痛便如约而至了。

纲吉不忍地拉住入江，让入江坐在了自己身边。“不怪你，正一。白兰他是个什么性格，我也清楚得很。我知道你已经尽力了。”他委婉地吐槽了一句，一边轻声说着安慰的话，一边轻轻拍拍他的后背。

“别这么说嘛，小正，纲吉君～小正不也是我的朋友吗？来给我的第一次直播捧场也是理所当然的吧？”白兰不甘示弱地凑过来，插进了两人的谈话。“好啦好啦，你们在彭格列聊得还不够吗？在我的地盘还是要听我的哦～我们现在开始测评吧！”

入江当即忍不住抱怨道：“你以为大家都像你一样无所事事吗？我在彭格列有的是工作，哪有时间和纲吉君瞎聊天啊？”纲吉也忍不住跟着吐槽了一句：“而且这是尤尼的地盘，不是你的地盘吧，白兰……”尤尼却只是抿着唇笑，似乎觉得他们这样的你来我往有趣极了。

白兰却只当全没听见。“大家想看我先尝哪个？有三层甜点哦～”他凑近去观察点心盘，仿佛被惊艳了一般微微睁大眼睛，“第一层都是各种水果挞啊，第二层是切片小蛋糕，第三层品种有点多啊……啊，棉花糖蛋挞！不如先尝尝这个好了～”说着，他也不看直播屏幕，自顾自拿起自己想吃的放进嘴里，还不断发出感慨，“嗯嗯，这个不错呢，棉花糖甜甜软软的和蛋挞很搭啊～不过棉花糖和什么都很搭就是了～”

\-->“我是棉花糖我最甜：啊啊啊看白兰大人的绝美面容我就饱了！这是什么惊世天仙下凡！”  
\-->“豆腐脑我吃咸的：大早上吃这么甜真的不齁吗……”  
\-->“外卖少女从不认输：呜呜呜太羡慕了吃这么多甜食还这么瘦，老天爷也太不公平了吧！”  
\-->“沢田纲吉正宫在此：蹲到纲吉了！幸好我昨天看了直播预告！”  
\-->“厄瓜多尔国花：白兰大人心想，我只是意思意思问问，其实我的心里只有棉花糖（笑）。”

纲吉眼见地瞄到了一条实时评论，问道：“直播预告？白兰，你还发了直播预告？”

自言自语间又吃下一个棉花糖巧克力切片蛋糕的白兰抬起头来。“是啊～因为纲吉君每次直播前不也会发预告嘛～啊，说到这个！”他突然意识到了什么，放下手里的叉子，掏出手机摆弄了片刻，放到了纲吉面前，“纲吉君还没关注我吧？快点快点，快关注我！”

纲吉低头一看，白兰的账号名赫然是：♪香草棉花糖天下第一♪。当即眼前一黑。这样的账号名，不是白兰亲手把手机递给他看，他怎么也不会想到这会是白兰……不，或许并不是想不到，只是单纯地不愿意相信罢了。他神情复杂地搜索了白兰的账号，关注了他。而入江则默默地探过头看了一眼，便也带着同样复杂的神情，掏出手机开始搜索关注一条龙。

“哦！不愧是小正！我还没说就来关注我了！”白兰拿回了手机，竟然还兴致勃勃地点开新增粉丝列表看了看，迅速找到了这两个新晋粉丝。他冲着入江俏皮地眨了眨眼，却只收到了对方别过头的冷遇。他也不气馁，对着纲吉又送出了一个Wink。

\-->“我的手说它不会：这个故事告诉我们，人太骚就会被放置。”

纲吉沉默数秒，故作镇定地转移走了话题：“接下来要吃哪个？”既然都已经被白兰拖进这个莫名其妙的直播里来了，那就好好工作吧。不然，按照白兰的节奏继续下去，这次直播只怕会比翻车还要翻车。毕竟主播除了自顾自吃东西和自言自语，完全没有和观众以及参与直播的其他人互动的意思。

和纲吉交换了眼神的尤尼明白了他的意思，便也附和道：“对、对啊，白兰，接下来吃什么？”她还是不太适应在直播前说话，轻弱的声音断断续续的。不过说了这么一句，她就有些抑制不住地脸红起来。

白兰成功地被纲吉和尤尼联手转移了注意力。“接下来我要吃这个，棉花糖提拉米苏～”

纲吉忍不住腹诽：这里到底有多少种棉花糖做的甜点啊！却硬生生忍住了。他代行起了主持人的职责：“尤尼，你要吃什么？这个？草莓蛋糕吗？正一呢？柠檬挞可以吗？”询问完还顺便将挑选好的甜品递到了两人手边，才开始为自己挑选，“唔……我吃什么呢？”

“这个这个！”白兰眼疾手快地将一个马卡龙塞到了纲吉手中，撑着头笑着看着他，“这个马卡龙中间夹的是柠檬味的棉花糖，很好吃哦～”

纲吉抬起头，白兰的笑容找不到丝毫破绽。曾经那个可怕的敌人早已成为了生死至交的朋友，按理说为对方做什么都不为过，但是手中的甜点还是让纲吉惊疑不定。毕竟，如果你面对的是一个笃信棉花糖之神的甜食控，那么他所说的所有和棉花糖有关的评价都会变得不可信。事实上纲吉已经被白兰骗过很多次了，加满了棉花糖膨胀得发粘的牛奶羹，洒满棉花糖以至于看不见蛋糕胚的小蛋糕，用棉花糖做底的草莓酱冰沙（伪），每一次他都被甜腻得恨不得连喝两升清水才能洗净喉咙。

但是，这是在直播。纲吉在心里接连叹气，誓死如归地将马卡龙拿到嘴边咬了一口。酥硬的脆壳一下被咬开，糖霜般的内里在舌尖化开，作为内馅的棉花糖有着恰到好处的绵软，偏酸的柠檬味却正好化解了马卡龙的甜腻味。纲吉眼睛一亮，轻声嘟哝：“……好吃。”

“对吧？毕竟这可是我的诚心推荐啊～”白兰连忙得意洋洋地应和，便又转过头去品尝自己的提拉米苏，还一边对着尤尼说道，“尤尼酱，你要不要尝尝棉花糖做的提拉米苏？不要吗？诶，真遗憾～”

坐在纲吉身边的入江却看到，在刚刚纲吉品尝的过程中，白兰难得收敛了笑意，露出了让人意外的可以称得上紧张的表情，直到得到纲吉的好评才松了一口气。他的视线落到纲吉手中的马卡龙上，陷入了沉思。

\-->“拜拜了您嘞：虽然但是，纲吉到底是来干嘛的？”

在纲吉的串场下，这场突如其来又莫名其妙的直播终于到了尾声。白兰也终于学会了要在直播的过程中看评论。他恰好看到了这一条，便顺势问了一句：“对了，纲吉君，你今天是来干嘛的？”

“我说过我是要来和尤尼聊聊同盟家族大会的事吧？”纲吉对白兰的漫不经心实在无可奈何，“好了，甜点也都吃完了，今天的直播就到这里吧。大家再见。”

白兰也凑到镜头前：“再见哦～下次我直播也要记得来看哦～”

看到入江和尤尼也冲着镜头挥了挥手，纲吉这才关掉了摄像机退出了直播。他长长地叹了一口气，看着面前被吃得一干二净的点心盘，只觉得自己接下来两个礼拜都不想吃任何甜食了。毕竟，虽然他只吃了其中一小部分，全程却没有任何饮品解腻，中途就已经失去了食欲。这让他对白兰的嗜甜程度打心底里感到佩服。

白兰却站起身来伸了个懒腰。“啊啊～累了！那么，纲吉君你和尤尼酱聊吧，我就先走了哦～”

入江却也跟着站起身来：“等等，白兰先生，我有事要和你聊聊。”

“小正要和我聊天吗？好啊～大欢迎哦～”

看着入江和白兰离开，纲吉也忍不住摇了摇头：“他们可真是……正一虽然嘴上抱怨白兰，但其实还是把他当作自己的好朋友了吧？一个个都是这么不坦率啊。”

尤尼却笑而不谈，只是说道：“白兰他就是这样的性格。沢田先生，今天真是麻烦你了……只是，看到白兰这么努力，我实在也不舍得拦住他。”

纲吉笑着摇了摇头：“以我们的交情，这算什么？只是没想到，有一天，我也能看到这样的白兰啊。”这样努力营业的白兰，实在是让他觉得和之前的自己有点像。他思索着，撑着头，难得坏心眼地笑了：“只不过，没想到白兰也会有害羞的时候。不知道正一会和他聊些什么呢？”

门外，入江追上了白兰，却没有立刻开口，只是静默地跟着他向前走。他的肚子里有一堆疑问，却无法酝酿适当的措辞说出口。白兰却突然停住了脚步。入江愣愣地抬头，看到他们已经走到了走廊的尽头。这里是一处露天凉台，午后的风穿堂而过，吹散了接近正午的暑意。而白兰脸上的笑容仍然是一成不变的散漫：“找我有什么事吗，小正？”

入江沉吟片刻，终究还是选择了开口：“刚才给纲吉君吃的马卡龙，是白兰先生做的吗？”

白兰愣了一下，越发笑弯了眼：“不愧是小正！这都被你看穿了？真不愧是我的至交好友。”

入江却腹诽：不只是我，另外两位估计也早就看穿了吧，毕竟那可是这个世界上最敏锐的两位大空首领啊。“怎么突然想起来……”

为什么呢？起因不过是因为看到了纲吉的直播，看到了他每一天努力地和观众交流，和家族的同伴沟通，为了家族的发展而努力的姿态。然后呢？为什么会产生了憧憬和好奇？以至于笨拙地模仿对方，学着做甜点，学着经营账号，学着直播，学着为尤尼和她的家族付出一点什么。甚至特地挑对方来的这一天直播，期待着对方对自己所做的东西的评价……白兰还是第一次知道，憧憬竟然有这么强大的力量，而为了他人付出竟然是一件如此难以启齿、令人脸红的事情。

于是即使面前是他多年的好友，他也只是转过身去，笑着敷衍道：“是啊，怎么回事呢？真是奇怪啊～”

tbc.


	24. Chapter 24

24

和基里奥内罗相比，西蒙家族就显得平凡普通得多了。这个在这一代才慢慢成长起来的家族，在势力和规模上自然都不能和彭格列相比。但是经过这些年的经营和彭格列的帮助，也慢慢具备了一个家族该有的格局。

只是，今天纲吉来的并不是西蒙家族的总部，而是古里炎真和他的守护者们居住的地方。虽然在Reborn的威逼下纲吉早就提前学完必备的高等教育课程，但炎真还是按照着正常的教育程序上着学。因此，担任西蒙家族首领的同时，他也在大学里上学。而为了住得离学校近一点，他在大学边租了个房子，和仍然是他的同学的守护者们一起住在这个租屋里。

站在大学城的小独栋门口敲了敲门，片刻后屋内就传来了兵荒马乱的声响。过不多久，门猛地打开，一头红发的青年露出灿烂的笑脸：“纲君，你来啦！”

“炎真！”纲吉也高兴极了，张开手臂和炎真结结实实地拥抱了一下。即使已经过去了好几年了，他和炎真的身高体型仍然相差不大。但这个拥抱还是带上了怀念的意味，毕竟他们已经有很长时间没有联络了。

片刻后炎真退后了半步，有些不好意思地拉着纲吉进了门。“听说你要来我真是太高兴了，可惜今天实在是有点不巧，爱迪尔海德他们都出门去了。”虽然许久未见，开口两人仍是熟稔极了。

纲吉也不在意，毕竟他和炎真的交情早就不需要计较这些虚礼了。在彼此面前，可能因为是同龄人，性格又很相像，他们就像面对的是自己一样，处于十分放松的状态。“真难得啊，炎真的守护者们竟然都不在身边。尤其是爱迪尔海德，她现在也能放心把你一个人留在家里了啊。”这话就有些调侃的意味了。

炎真被逗笑了。他带着纲吉穿过一路上不知为何倒在地上的椅子和掉在地上的衣服——可能是刚才匆匆开门弄掉的，上了楼梯，一边道：“因为明天晚上就是同盟家族大会了啊。朱里和红叶他们都还没有合适出席的衣服，所以爱迪尔海德带他们去买衣服了。毕竟我们的生活费都捏在她手里啊。而且，我都二十一岁了，只是看个家门总不会出什么事的。”话是这么说，炎真也知道，自家守护者对自己的保护意识还是有些过强了。只是在这一点上，纲吉和他也不过是半斤八两。“我看过纲君去瓦利安的直播了，第一次出门直播不也是把守护者都带上了？”

说到这一点纲吉就头疼。要不是因为今天有正事，他只怕要拉着炎真好好吐上三个小时的苦水。“算了，还是别说这个了。”谁家还没点理不清的家事啊？“那炎真你呢？你不需要买衣服吗？”

炎真有些尴尬：“我的衣服还能穿……就没必要特意换了。”纲吉心领神会，当即感到和炎真同病相怜：看来他们俩都一样，这两年没有长高多少啊。幸好他们已经走到了二楼炎真的房间，这个话题便被默契地一带而过。

屋内的布置倒是与炎真当初在日本的住所很相似。纲吉也不见外，随意地便在炎真的床上坐下了。炎真看着他笑了笑：“我去给你倒点喝的吧，纲君。想喝什么？家里应该有茶和果汁。”

“麦茶吧。冰镇的麦茶有吗？”

“有。”炎真听到这意料之中的答案，笑意深了些。“你坐会儿，我去拿。”

“好。”看到炎真走出去，纲吉才来得及细细打量这个房间。这里简直整洁得不像个男孩子的房间，各式的书本整齐地立在桌上，衣服也都收进了衣柜，地面一尘不染，就连他坐着的床上被子都铺得好好的。这也难怪，毕竟炎真一直和那个爱迪尔海德住在一起啊。爱迪尔海德对于炎真来说，和妈妈的存在也没什么差别了吧。纲吉忍不住偷笑。

炎真很快就回来了。他将大瓶麦茶放在了桌上，已经倒好的两杯一杯给了纲吉，一杯捏在手里，然后坐到了纲吉身边。虽然房间里还有别的椅子，但那样未免有些生疏。以前在日本的时候，他们常常都是肩并肩坐在榻榻米地面上，谈笑着做作业或是打游戏。

纲吉一口气喝了半杯，才感觉松了一口气。这样日式的茶饮常常也只有在同属日本籍的朋友那里才能喝到，而在炎真这里喝到的就格外有家常的味道。他不由自主地松了背，将杯子放在桌子上，然后脱掉了西装外套扔在一边，还顺手扯松了领带解开了一颗扣子。“啊啊，总算感觉松了一口气。穿西装真是太不自由了。”

炎真抿起笑来：“我就说感觉哪里怪怪的。纲君也不容易啊，每天都要维持首领的形象，很累吧？”面前的青年眯着眼半仰着，背着手撑着床，刚见面时挺得板正的背终于弯出柔和流畅的弧度。内衬的白衬衫领口微敞，露出略不明显的喉结和微凸的锁骨，扯松了的领带半搭在左胸，慵懒自在极了。而这样的纲吉，和炎真认识的那个，一样又不一样。

“都是不得不做的表面功夫啊，谁让我做的就是这么份工作呢？还是炎真好啊，还在上学，这些麻烦事多少还能躲两年。当初要不是Reborn，我现在也该还是花样的大学生才对。”纲吉半侧过脸来看炎真，笑得轻松，却又有着实实在在的羡慕。

炎真垂下眼来：“躲也躲不掉的……我现在就很担心，等我毕业了回到家族，到底能不能好好完成作为首领的工作。毕竟现在的西蒙家族和以前也有点不一样了，规模更大，人也更多，已经变成了有些复杂的组织了。如果还是像以前一样一味靠着爱迪尔海德，那肯定是不行的……”说着，他的脸上露出一点沮丧和迷茫。

纲吉对此简直不能更感同身受了，但他反而凑近了炎真，斩钉截铁地说道：“肯定可以的。我都可以，炎真你也肯定可以。”炎真看上去确实和首领相去甚远，鼻子上总贴着创口贴，表情也总是不自觉地露出怯弱，穿着也不过是最普通随性的学生装扮。但是，谁当初不是这样过来的呢？而感受过炎真的火焰和力量的他能够确信，只要是炎真想要去做的，绝没有做不到的事情。

炎真愣了愣。在他心里，他并不觉得纲吉比自己差，不如说比自己要强得多了，不管是那总是温柔包容的性格，还是那百折不挠的精神。但是，看着面前人认真的表情，他难得地也不想说什么丧气话了。毕竟，他不相信自己，却愿意相信纲吉，而相信纲吉便也意味着相信自己。“希望如此吧。”他笑了笑便转移走了话题，“所以，纲君今天来是有什么事吗？”

纲吉这才反应过来，失笑道：“聊天差点都聊忘了。今天来确实是有正事。炎真，我想和你聊聊同盟家族大会直播的事。”

“这件事怎么了吗？我和西蒙家族都是非常支持纲君的。”

听到炎真这么说，纲吉便知道今天这一趟来得确实是有必要的。他微微皱眉：“真的吗？”

炎真笑道：“当然是真的。怎么了，纲君？”

纲吉叹了口气。“我有点担心……西蒙家族在意大利才刚刚扎下根来，如果在这个时候就突然走到幕前，会不会对家族的发展有不好的影响？虽然我坚持直播确实有自己的理由，但是炎真，你真的没必要碍于情面支持我。基里奥内罗和加百罗涅虽说也和彭格列交情不错，但说到底还是因为这个提议是符合家族的利益和长远发展的，才会表示同意。但是西蒙家族的状况不一样，你还是要好好考虑清楚才行。”

炎真沉默片刻，问道：“所以纲君的意思是，希望西蒙家族表示反对吗？”他露出了有些伤心的表情。

“我不是这个意思！”纲吉听出了炎真话中的不对劲，连忙反驳，“我只是担心你太顾虑我的感受了。”

炎真这才松了一口气。“什么啊，我还以为我会错意了。”他无奈地看着纲吉，“不顾虑你是不可能的吧？我们毕竟是这么好的朋友啊。老实说，当时我确实完全没想过还有西蒙家族的发展这回事，只是觉得这件事没什么不好的，怀着单纯的想法就同意了。因为这事，那次会后我还被爱迪尔海德狠狠地教训了一顿。”

想到了那位雷厉风行的女性，纲吉也忍不住跟着打了个寒战。“果然……你还是太为难了吧，炎真，真是抱歉。”

“啊，她教训我不是因为我表示赞同啦！”炎真意识到自己言辞的不当，不好意思地笑了笑，“她只是觉得我作为首领应该更稳重一些而已。至于纲君担心的事情，其实没有什么担心的必要啦。西蒙家族虽然才刚刚发展起来，但是从来也没打算过度涉足黑手党的黑暗。倒也并不是打算故作清高，只是，以我的能力和性格是不可能处理那些方面的工作的。如果可以的话，我还是想像初代一样，建立一个更加纯净的家族吧。所以直播这件事，不管是对于我来说，还是对西蒙家族来说，都没有什么特别大的危害，不如说反而是有好处的？”

纲吉听得认真极了。直到炎真嘴中的最后一个音节落下，他还反复咀嚼了一下确认自己没理解错什么，这才猛地长出了一口气。“呼……真是太好了。我真的很担心自己让你为难了，炎真。要是因为我的任性让整个西蒙家族无法继续发展，那我的罪过就大了。”

炎真微微凑过去，有些高兴却又有些好笑：“还说让我不要太顾虑你，你自己不也是一样？因为顾虑我自顾自想太多。”

纲吉也有些不好意思了。此刻他才感觉到他们俩似乎都有些犯傻。他们对视了片刻，都忍不住哈哈大笑起来。

西蒙家族的守护者们回家的时候，便听到楼上传来了畅快的笑声和大呼小叫。上了楼，炎真的房间里不仅坐着他们的家族首领，还有一个熟悉的同盟家族首领。两个人毫无形象地坐在地上打着电动，袖子拉高，身体前屈，目光专注得分不出一秒给旁边。意识到人来了，本应是客的那位首领也不过摆了摆手说了句：“大家好啊，好久不见！……哦哦哦等一下别砍我别砍我！”

纲吉一直在炎真这里待到吃了晚饭。西蒙家族的餐桌有着和彭格列不相上下的热闹，而他轻易就融入了这氛围，跟着炎真一起听青叶红叶讲今天逛街的经历，在铃木爱迪尔海德和加藤朱里间劝架，关心大山拉吉的饭量，观赏Shitt-p和水野薰刚买的衣服。毕竟从初中开始，纲吉也一直是在这样的氛围里度过每一天的晚饭的。

吃完饭终于到了告别的时候。炎真送纲吉出了门。两人正准备道别，纲吉突然想起一件事，问道：“对了，炎真，你的账号找回来了吗？之前差点丢手机，没出什么事吧？”

炎真没想到纲吉还记得这件事：“手机没什么问题，只是账号被盗，花了点时间拿回来。”

纲吉笑了：“太好了，我们来互相关注吧。”炎真也笑了，应了句“好啊”。

月色下，两个身型相仿的青年就这么站在红砖小独栋门口，拿着手机搜索彼此的账号，点击了关注。他们的友谊早就不需要依靠所谓的关注账号来维系。但是也正因为是好朋友，才希望能多接近对方一点，多关注一点对方的生活，多明白一点对方在做些什么想些什么。

纲吉点进自己的关注列表，满意地看到自己和炎真的账号关系已经变为了“互相关注”。他收起了手机。“那今天我就先走了。明天晚上见，炎真。期待你来同盟家族大会。”

“嗯，明天见，纲君。”红发的青年走上前来，又给了纲吉一个浅浅的温暖的拥抱，“路上小心。”

tbc.


	25. Chapter 25

25

虽然同盟家族大会要到晚上才正式开始，但是盛典即将到来的紧张气氛早在周六一早就蔓延开来。不仅是彭格列和各同盟家族的工作人员，就连准备收看直播的观众们都难安地早醒，打开手机登陆账号，准备随时紧跟动态。

上午十点整，一条官方消息悄悄出现在了许多人的首页。

“彭格列集团官方号：不负期待，应约而来。所有关注着彭格列家族的朋友们，久等了！彭格列家族同盟家族大会将在今晚六点半准时召开，并在本平台全程直播。家族全体成员诚挚地邀请您与我们一起见证这场盛会。提前透露一个小秘密，在大会前还会有激动人心的红毯环节哦～我们英明神武的Boss@沢田纲吉 也会出现！还会有谁出场呢？敬请期待！”

不过片刻，所有人的首页便像过年了一样冒出了一个又一个平时怎么也见不到的彭格列高层的私人账号。

“@沢田纲吉 转发了@彭格列集团官方号 的消息：欢迎大家来见证彭格列家族与同盟家族的友谊！让我们一起携手前进！”  
“@狱寺隼人Tempest 转发了@沢田纲吉 的消息：作为十代目的左右手，我会永远紧跟您的脚步的。”  
“@唯有朋友不可辜负 转发了@沢田纲吉 的消息：一起向前吧！今晚不见不散！”  
“@彭格列雾守库洛姆·髑髅 转发了@沢田纲吉 的消息：欢迎大家一起来。”  
“@蓝波大人天下第一 转发了@沢田纲吉 的消息：我也会出场哦！大家都要记得来看蓝波大人哦！”  
“@笹川了平参上 转发了@沢田纲吉 的消息：极限地一起来吧！”  
“@云雀恭弥 转发了@沢田纲吉 的消息：转发消息”

“@入江正一凭技术说话 转发了@沢田纲吉 的消息：彭格列技术部将会保障这次直播的顺利进行，期待所有观众都与我们一起见证。”  
“@莫斯卡修理大师bot 转发了@沢田纲吉 的消息：我也会提前来看彭格列的。”  
“@强尼二并不二 转发了@沢田纲吉 的消息：Boss！我会一直跟随着你的！”  
“@草壁哲矢誓死效忠恭先生 转发了@云雀恭弥 的消息：并盛集团的全体成员也在一同期待这次盛会，不见不散！”

“@九代直属Xanxus 转发了@沢田纲吉 的消息：转发消息”  
“@鲨鱼史库瓦罗 转发了@九代直属Xanxus 的消息：瓦利安必须出场，今晚说什么也要把这个混蛋Boss带过去！”  
“@是王子大人 转发了@九代直属Xanxus 的消息：嘻嘻，记得来瞻仰王子的美貌～”  
“@FUFU弗兰 转发了@沢田纲吉 的消息：老板晚上见，你放心，Me会连着骸师父的份一起吃个够本的。”  
“@FUFU弗兰 转发了@九代直属Xanxus 的消息：咦？Boss你竟然转发了？”  
“@路斯利亚知心大姐 转发了@九代直属Xanxus 的消息：我们都会跟着Boss一起去哦～”  
“@是玛蒙不是毒蛇 转发了@九代直属Xanxus 的消息：嗯。”  
“@列维 转发了@九代直属Xanxus 的消息：Boss我会永远跟随您的！！！！”

同时，其他同盟家族官方号、首领及守护者的私人账号也纷纷上线。

“@加百罗涅集团 转发了@彭格列集团官方号 的消息：今夜盛典与你相约，风雨兄弟不见不散！”  
“@加百罗涅_跳马迪诺 转发了@沢田纲吉 的消息：阿纲，今晚见～”  
“@罗马里奥 转发了@加百罗涅_跳马迪诺 的消息：加百罗涅全体成员祝今晚的盛会圆满成功！”

“@西蒙家族官方 转发了@彭格列集团官方号 的消息：愿与你同甘共苦岁岁年年，愿与你风里雨里再次重逢，今晚不见不散！”  
“@古里炎真12138 转发了@沢田纲吉 的消息：我们一起前进吧，我的挚友。”  
“@铃木爱迪尔海德 转发了@古里炎真12138 的消息：西蒙家族会永远追随我们唯一的Boss。炎真，我们会永远跟在你身后。”

“@欢迎光临基里奥内罗 转发了@彭格列集团官方号 的消息：百年的友情不会因时光褪色，而未来将由你我共同开拓。基里奥内罗永远的朋友，今晚见！”  
“@尤尼 转发了@沢田纲吉 的消息：今晚见，未来始终有你我。”  
“@♪香草棉花糖天下第一♪ 转发了@沢田纲吉 的消息：纲吉君，今晚再见啦～♪”

………………

于此同时，网友们也陷入了彻底的狂欢。

“沢田纲吉正宫在此：好期待纲吉宝贝大会上的正装！我已经准备好截图和录屏了！”  
“隼人不是损人：哈哈哈哈哈这种时候就别强调左右手了吧隼人亲亲！你是有多执着！”  
“天空里的云：云雀大人真的好鹤立鸡群orz不过能转发消息也是官方糖了吧！这可是云雀大人页面的唯一一条消息啊！”  
“烈焰红莲地狱：就算这种时候我竟然也见不到我心心念念的骸大人……您好歹也是守护者，晚上的同盟大会会出现的吧？会吧会吧会吧？”

“根号三的孤独：彭格列技术部支持的直播！开始期待了！会有什么现场特效吗？”  
“彭格列入门级咸鱼：支持Boss！作为彭格列的一员，我现在就开始紧张了……”  
“建筑工地搬砖大叔：同盟大会在总部举办吗？终于可以看到中央大厅的拱顶画了吗！！期待！！！”

“垃圾分类第一名：Xanxus大人呜呜我这次终于可以看到正脸了吗！”  
“银翼鲨手：史库瓦罗啊啊啊啊！！！！！”  
“是公主啊：呜呜呜呜颜狗天堂要来了我太幸福了！！”  
“小男孩嘿嘿嘿：弗兰！妈妈抱抱！真的太可爱了！！”  
“竹叶青：玛蒙宝贝好冷淡呜呜。”

“隔壁家族的狗：终于等到了！家族活动直播！！”  
“加百罗涅才是真爱：迪！诺！！！我终于要看到你了吗快出来营业！！！”  
“大地无垠：呜呜呜炎真亲亲！终于要和纲吉同框了也太难了！”  
“我是棉花糖我最甜：啊啊啊才过了两天又能看到白兰大人了我狂喜呜呜呜！”

“阿纲小可爱啊啊啊：啊啊啊太开心啦！过年啦！！转发本消息，抽五位纲吉的粉丝每人送一瓶纲吉小天使喝过的Masseto！就是瓦利安直播那次喝的那个！不用关注我关注纲吉就行！大家一起开心一下哈哈哈哈！”  
“@狱纲入股不亏 转发了@阿纲小可爱啊啊啊 的消息：加码！加十块M12谷饲澳牛！上次看他们吃菲力我真的是馋死了！一起吃肉普天同庆！”  
“@橙色信仰 转发了@阿纲小可爱啊啊啊 的消息：我也来加码了，加一对万宝龙的玫瑰金圆形袖扣，就是纲吉第二次直播戴的嵌缟玛瑙那对。我愿意为了纲吉宝贝倾家荡产呜呜呜。”

“幻梦穿云过：我也来抽奖了！要是今晚骸大人出现了，转发里抽三个送洗剪吹年卡！你的发型我承包了！老天保佑骸大人一定要出现啊呜呜呜！”  
“小姐姐是世界的珍宝：小姐姐不能输排面！关注库洛姆，转发里抽一个送小姐姐同款制服套装！不想要衣服折现也行！”  
“请叫我腐败垃圾：瓦利安的粉丝在哪里！转发里抽八个送伊比利亚火腿礼盒！穷鬼尽力了……”

………………

而作为整个大会主角的纲吉却无暇顾及网上的纷纭，转发了消息之后就又焦头烂额地投入到了现场的准备中。一次盛会要统筹的东西实在太多了。流程的确认，设备的确认，人员的确认，突发状况的协调和联络……纲吉忙得头昏脑胀，就连午饭都是在工作中无意识地吃了几口。要不是Reborn硬把盒饭塞到他手里，他肯定就彻底把人需要吃饭这件事忘记了。

一直忙到下午四点多，他才被狱寺和秘书部的下属强制要求停止工作，被拉去准备晚上的着装。在今天这样会全程镜头怼脸的日子，即便是纲吉也被迫化了妆。底妆掩饰了他的倦色，浅浅的大地色眼妆加深了少许轮廓，口红补上了他过分缺失的血色。纲吉本来因为疲惫而昏昏欲睡，但看到镜子里的自己也不由惊叹。化了妆之后他显得精神多了，也更成熟了些，这是一种十分新奇的体验。

准备好的衣服仍然是彭格列专门定制的手工西装。在意大利这个国度，人们始终崇尚手工定制，而纲吉从来也不需要名牌来为自己加分。正如他自己所言，他从来不是明星，不需要讨好任何人，也不需要扭曲自己的形象去满足外界的期待。他已经是彭格列的Boss了，这就是他的骄傲。

然而此刻，他却坐在休息室里，穿着还未扣上最后一颗扣子的白衬衫，咬着一根吸管喝水。即使化妆师已经告诉他可以待会儿再补妆，他还是对自己嘴唇上那些不熟悉的膏体感到小心翼翼。山本一进来就看到他这幅有点幼稚的样子，一下子被逗笑了。“阿纲。”他挥手打招呼，坐到了纲吉身边。

“武，是你啊。”纲吉懒洋洋地抬眼。他实在是太累了。今天从早上六点多忙到刚才，而晚上还有着盛大的活动等着他主持。这让他仅仅是想想都感觉疲惫。他知道自己要打起精神来，因为所有人都在期待着他的表现，等待着他的指引。可是，在他最好的朋友，他信赖的守护者面前，这些伪装未免显得矫情。但他还是担心地问了一句：“准备怎么样了？”

“差不多了。都在按计划进行。”山本也能懂纲吉的担忧，但他却只是自信地宽慰道，“我们都不是从前的我们了。这样的活动也办了好几次了，这次虽然有点特别，但也不会为难到哪儿去。再不济，还有幻术师和技术部兜底。你就放心吧，阿纲。”

“嗯，我相信你们。”纲吉浅浅一笑，“我现在有点担心的就是……骸到底在哪儿呢？该来的人都来了，云雀前辈和Xanxus看样子也不例外，只有他，到现在都没有确切的消息。”虽然在单独见面时，骸承诺他会来，纲吉也相信他说的话。但是此刻，他还是感到了不安。

“六道骸的话，确实有点麻烦啊。”山本也微微皱起了眉。“这样吧，我让人注意下他的行踪。”话虽如此，也未必会有用。毕竟那可是最捉摸不定、形影不定的雾。

“也只能这样了。辛苦你了。”纲吉叹了口气。

“这算什么。”山本笑道，“那我就先出去忙了。你再歇会儿吧。”

“嗯，待会儿见，武。”纲吉目送着山本离去，愁绪又忍不住涌上心头。其实骸就算真的不来，也不会对流程产生什么影响，毕竟库洛姆也在场，她同样是彭格列不可或缺的雾之守护者。只是对于纲吉来说，就会有些遗憾。在彭格列向整个世界敞开大门、迎接无处不在的窥视的目光的这一刻，他真的希望所有重要的同伴、所有曾一起创造过回忆的对手、所有一步步走到现在的朋友都能在一起，手牵着手迎接一个不同的未来。

“kufufufu，沢田纲吉。好久不见啊。”

纲吉猛地抬起头来，看到的却是一个全然不认识的男人。虽然身形高瘦，长相却很普通，还穿着彭格列工作人员的衣服。只是，不论是这说话的语气，还是他右眼中闪烁的浅浅文字，抑或是纲吉突如其来的冷厉直觉，都昭示着面前这个陌生而平凡的男人，正是他刚刚还是为之发愁的彭格列雾守六道骸。“骸！你怎么变成这样了？”纲吉一下子站了起来。

“借他的身体一用而已。”平凡男人的脸上勾起了轻柔又冷漠的笑容，霎时就变得不一样了。“我来了，所以就别让你的守护者再掘地三尺地找我了。”很显然，他听到了刚才纲吉和山本的对话。

纲吉走到了骸的面前，实在是感到一言难尽又费解至极。“你为什么要变成这样出现？”

骸低头去看纲吉。今天的他似乎有些不一样。但他却无意去深究着变化的来源，因为他确信自己不会有丝毫动摇。“我早就说过我不会掺和你们这些事的。所以你也别指望我会以原本的姿态，代表着彭格列和你站在同一立场上。我们始终是敌人，沢田纲吉。我之所以来，只是要亲眼见证这一场变革，这是我计划的一部分。”

“即使这是一场走向光明、走向外面的聚会，你也不愿意出现吗？”纲吉问。

骸冷笑了一声：“kufufufu，光明？彭格列始终是黑手党。是黑手党，就始终是我的敌人。”

纲吉强忍着，却还是难免感到失望。他知道自己的期待其实是不切实际的。骸不会赞同彭格列的立场，云雀前辈不会同意群聚，Xanxus也不会承认他的首领身份，这都是不会变的事情。哪怕在他的认知中，他们都多多少少变了，但不会变的地方永远也不会变。他勉强露出一点笑容来。“不管怎么样，你来了就好。”你来了，你亲眼看到了，这就够了。

看到纲吉勉强的笑脸透露出的疲惫，骸突然觉得心里不舒服。但他压下了这动摇。“kufufu，那我先走了。也许在地狱尽头，你可以期待我们站在同一立场吧。”他笑着，毫不犹豫地转身离去。只是脚步有些快，带着些落荒而逃的意味。

纲吉凝视着他远去，失望稍稍散去，又转为安心。至少，他期待会来的人，都来了，这就够了。

tbc.


	26. Chapter 26

26

官方直播通道开启的瞬间，无数人涌入了这个直播间，以至于有相当一部分人的画面都卡顿了几秒。但是，技术部事先创建的服务器和传输时使用的特殊转码技术成功降低了直播的负担，让每个在线的观众都能够看到清晰又流畅的画面。

直播画面上出现的显然是户外的红毯会场。此时天还未暗。淡淡的黄昏之下，灯打在布置好的背景板上，远景中能够看到一点彭格列总部的建筑局部。然而与一动不动的画面相反的是观众热切的心。已经有无数登陆的用户在屏幕上刷起了实时评论。

\-->“生活不如搞男人：什么时候开始什么时候开始什么时候开始什么时候开始？！”  
\-->“激动的心颤抖的手：啊啊啊啊啊啊好期待啊！！”  
\-->“柠檬树下你和我：天啊我昨天都没睡好，今天煎熬了一整天直播终于开了！！！”

画面并没有空置太久。很快，从画面右侧走出一个男人。他身高腿长，穿一身简洁合体的西装，戴着圆软帽。在那从容的步态中，这一段距离不长的路竟也走出了慵懒随性的意味。他站定在画面正中偏右处，手中拿着话筒，帽檐下是一张意大利男人的英俊面庞：凛眉星目，鼻梁高挺，薄唇尖颌。他勾起一点浅笑，合宜的公式笑容却带着挥之不去的张扬和傲气。

他开口了，声线微沉，宛如低诉的提琴，不紧不慢地说出开场白：“大家好，欢迎各位来到彭格列同盟家族大会的红毯现场。我是在此负责采访的主持人，彭格列家族的门外顾问，Reborn。接下来，彭格列家族的重要成员和各同盟家族的代表就将到场，我和大家一样期待着到来的贵宾。”

\-->“微风拂过天空：三分钟我要知道这个男人的全部资料！！！立！刻！马！上！”  
\-->“橙色信仰：Reborn？！就是纲吉一直说的他的老师吗？！居然这么帅！！”  
\-->“家住彭格列：摄像师别愣着了啊！给我上去怼脸拍啊！为什么要戴帽子啦明明这么帅都有点看不清了！”

而此时的红毯左侧，镜头拍不到的地方，彭格列的Boss和守护者已经在等候了。除了穿着穿着黑色小礼服裙的库洛姆，今天所有人都穿了黑西装，只是身上的配饰和衬衫的颜色有所不同。纲吉看了看左手边的狱寺和了平，又看了看右手边的山本、蓝波和库洛姆，焦急地问道：“云雀前辈呢？还没来吗？”

狱寺稍稍扯了扯酒红色丝绸衬衫的领口，皱着眉充满怀疑地说道：“云雀那个家伙，怎么一直这个样子。他不会不来了吧？”

山本也拉了拉水蓝色条纹衬衫的下摆，笑着安慰纲吉道：“云雀既然答应了应该没问题吧？再等等吧，反正还没到正式上台的时间。”

“不过只剩两分钟了吧？”了平将西装外套的纽扣扣上，将金黄色的袋巾往里塞了塞。“云雀他赶得上吗？”

“不知道啊……”话虽如此，此时也只能选择相信云雀。纲吉叹了口气，看了眼正在整理雾蓝色荆棘纹颈链的库洛姆，忍不住再次问了句：“骸真的不会来参加红毯了吗？”虽然已经亲口被骸拒绝了，他还是有些不死心。

库洛姆露出为难的神情来：“抱歉啊，Boss……我也试着联络骸大人了，但是他不知道在忙什么，完全没有理我。可能是知道我想说什么吧……”

穿着黑白纹衬衫系着墨绿色领结的蓝波突然回过头：“咦？来了。”

纲吉连忙应声回头，向他们走来的果然是同样穿着一身黑西装的云雀，只是内搭是一件紫色绸面衬衫。他垂目走得不紧不慢，身后则是脚步匆忙跟上来的草壁。纲吉当即松了一口气：“云雀前辈！你终于来了！时间差不多了，我们一起过去吧。”

云雀却停在了众人面前，完全没有要和他们一起的意思。“我可不打算和你们群聚。”他的脸上也没有什么特殊的表情，只是语气清冷地这么说。虽然因为纲吉的邀约来到了会场，但是让他一次次地和这么多人群聚，实在是超出了他忍耐的极限。

纲吉当即愣住了。他没想到，好不容易请来了云雀，人都到了红毯前了，竟然又突然出了这么个幺蛾子。但是，他倒也能理解云雀的忍耐，更重要的是现在已经没有太多时间犹豫了。“那你打算怎么办，云雀前辈？”

草壁终于跟了上来，微微喘着气接话道：“云雀先生单独走就行了。他会代表并盛集团，一个人走也说得过去。在来的路上，Reborn先生已经同意了。”

纲吉虽然有些惊讶Reborn怎么没和自己说，但此刻这倒也不是一个不可接受的方案。他看向狱寺，看到对方带着忍耐的恼怒点了点头，又看了看剩下的守护者，确认大家都没有异议，便当机立断道：“那就这么办，我们先去吧。云雀前辈，麻烦你在这儿待场了。”

在守护者的簇拥下，穿着白衬衫、系着橙色领带的纲吉终于迈开脚步，坚定地走上了红毯。云雀目送着他在众人围拢中挺直的背影，微微眯起眼来，清楚那个让他大感兴趣的与众不同的沢田纲吉已经降临在了此刻。出现在镜头中的青年的侧脸带着干净又自信的笑容，一时间让人窥到与他唯一发布过的那张半身照上几乎无二的绝艳。人们终于能将那个作风沉稳、雷厉风行、宛如传说的彭格列Boss，与面前这个微瘦的青年联系起来。而在他的身后，还有着冷傲忠心的狱寺，阳光爽朗的山本，稳重热忱的了平，温婉坚韧的库洛姆和急速成长的蓝波。令人心潮澎湃的彭格列十世家族虽未聚齐，却第一次隆重正式地出现在了世人面前。

\-->“沢田纲吉的披风：啊啊啊啊啊啊纲吉好帅啊！！！”  
\-->“风雨兼程：大家都好帅好美啊这是什么颜狗天堂呜呜呜！”  
\-->“春天里那个百花开：天啊……我第一次见到Boss和守护者一起出场，不知道该说什么，突然感觉好震撼。我第一次意识到，纲吉原来一直是坐在王座上的王，是被簇拥和效忠的对象。这和平时的他太不一样了。”  
\-->“走过路过错过：服装有心了。除了库洛姆大家都穿着黑西装，保持了一体感，但是每个人都有不同的搭配小细节。领带、领结、袋巾、衬衫、颈链的颜色都不一样，集团内部是每个高层都有特殊的代表色吗？”  
\-->“云卷云舒：怎么缺了两个人？这种大场面竟然都到不齐，云雀大人是有多讨厌群聚啊……”  
\-->“幻梦穿云过：呜呜呜我的骸大人呢？他不会今天真的不来吧嘤。”

Reborn听着耳返中传来的强尼二汇报的实时数据激增，也不由得露出一点真心的笑意来。这算是一个不错的开场了……他的学生能够如此成功地走到世人面前，那么过去付出的一切辛劳就都算得到了回报。他看着纲吉一行人停在红毯正中，转身在以彭格列家族族徽为底纹的背景板上签名。背景板上印的标语是“心与你同”，显得有些感性，但Reborn并不讨厌这份感性。直到所有人都转过身来拍完照片，他才张口：“Boss，辛苦了。感觉怎么样？”在这样的时候，他总是会喊“Boss”，因为他的学生已经足够独当一面了，而作为老师的他理应隐藏光辉做学生的陪衬。

纲吉并没有看Reborn，但是他的老师站在旁边，还是让他感到更加安心了。他笑意浅浅，对着镜头说出早就准备好的话：“这段时间准备这次活动，我实在是累得不行了，不过家族里的大家应该也是一样。希望我们能一起度过接下来轻松快乐的时光。”

“这次特意采取全程直播的形式也是为了这个吧？”Reborn接下了这句铺垫。

纲吉唇角一勾，笑意变深。“对。希望大家能和我、和彭格列共享这份友情带来的快乐。这是我能想到的，最好的见证家族友情的方式了。”这个打心眼里的笑容却和从前那些同样的真诚的笑容有些不同，因为这是属于一个首领的笑容，自信，从容，骄傲而无畏。

Reborn将话题转移：“今天守护者们也难得一起来了，这对于彭格列来说也很难得一见啊。狱寺，你有什么想说的吗？”

狱寺沉稳地回应道：“今天确实是一个开心的日子，家族的成员都能够团聚。作为守护者，我们会永远追随着十代目，也会永远守护着彭格列，以及彭格列和各个同盟家族的友情。”他确实也成长了，在这样的场合，能够尽好左右手的义务，用最合适的语气和表情说出最符合此情此景的话。

“那么我们待会儿再见了。”Reborn目送了纲吉和守护者们对着镜头打了打招呼，向红毯右侧走去。当纲吉走过他身边时，他笑着在青年耳边叹了句：“做得不错，蠢纲。”却在纲吉下意识转头时收回了这有些过分关注的视线。他已经看到了从红毯左侧走上来的云雀。

才刚刚脱离镜头摄像范围，纲吉就猛地松了一口气，整个人都一下子松懈下来。身边的狱寺和山本都下意识地伸出手，有些担心地扶住了他。狱寺担心地问：“十代目你没事吧？”同时山本也带着笑意关心道：“阿纲累了吧？”说完两个人在空中交换了一个眼神，碍于场合都忍下了再说些什么的欲望。

纲吉倒没注意到这些。他站起身来，虽然有些疲惫，却还是笑着挣开手：“我没事。你们接下来都还有事吧？会场统筹，位置引导，维护关系……还有大把的麻烦事啊。蓝波，你没什么事就先休息吧，其余的大家都得去岗位上继续工作了。”

狱寺和山本自不用说。了平拍了拍胸口：“极限地交给我吧。”库洛姆也点点头道：“放心吧，Boss。”倒是蓝波看了看大家，突然说道：“我跟着大哥一起吧，给他帮点忙。”

纲吉有些惊讶，伸出手轻轻摸了摸蓝波的头：“怎么了？今天有你喜欢的葡萄水果挞，不打算去吃吗？”

蓝波不甘地鼓脸道：“我不是小孩子了，很快也要作为守护者负起责任来了。现在什么都不了解，以后就什么都不知道了，这怎么行？”

纲吉没想到蓝波还有这样的想法。但他从来都是尊重自家守护者的意愿的。既然蓝波这么说，那他自然要尽力去满足。他沉思片刻，开口道：“你想的话也可以。只不过，你还是别跟着大哥，跟着隼人吧，蓝波。大哥负责的是后勤统筹，隼人负责的是接待。你跟着隼人，可以好好了解家族的势力和对外关系，怎么样？”

狱寺微微皱眉：“十代目这么说的话，我没问题。”

蓝波反倒露出了嫌弃的表情：“跟着章鱼头他不会揍我吧？”

“我看你这小子现在就想挨揍吧！”狱寺咬牙切齿道。

纲吉忍不住轻笑：“你们别闹了。蓝波，别看隼人在我们面前这么直率，但他毕竟是彭格列家族的岚之守护者，是我的左右手。在对外的事情上，不管是行事的稳重程度还是看问题的敏锐角度，都是值得我信赖的下属。跟着他好好看吧，你能学到很多的。”

蓝波这才不情不愿地点了头：“行吧。跟着章鱼头就跟着吧。不过他要是揍我，我肯定要回来告状。”

纲吉忍着笑点头：“放心吧。隼人要是欺负你，我肯定给你报仇。”

守护者们四散离去后，云雀正好走下了红毯。他看到留在原地等他的纲吉，虽然不知道对方想说些什么，但还是停在了对方面前。“什么事？”没有人在此群聚，他的心情也变得好了些。

纲吉看着云雀清冷的面容，发现自己现在确实能读懂一些云雀的表情。至少此刻，他就能看出云雀的心情还不错。这让他对自己接下来说的话有了些信心。“云雀前辈，你这么讨厌群聚，会场里可能就没办法给你安排座位了。但是，我还是希望你能完整地参与这次大会，所以我安排了一个二楼的包厢。在那里你可以直接看到会场，也可以看现场摄像，这样可以吗？”

云雀有些惊讶，没想到纲吉还有这样的安排。一开始他既然答应了这件事，就没打算中途离场，只是他也确实不打算入席。本打算自己找个清净地，既然对方安排好了，那他也省了麻烦。于是他随意地点了点头。“行。”看着纲吉的脸，他突然想起了刚才青年当着自己的面与其他守护者用神情交流的景象。于是他沉吟片刻，突然说道：“别叫前辈了，早就不是一个学校的了。”

纲吉愣了一下。“诶？不叫前辈了吗？那叫云雀先生？可是这样好像太生疏了啊……叫云雀又挺不礼貌的。”他思来想去，为难地看着云雀的脸，试探性地喊道，“那……恭弥？”

云雀微微挑眉，却没显露怒意，只是道：“随你。”说完便转身离去。

纲吉看着云雀消失在入口处的背影，虽然有些疑惑对方怎么突然说出这样的话，但转眼就又抛到了脑后。因为还有更多的麻烦事在等着他，没有一分一秒能够懈怠。他长长地叹了一口气，提起精神来。接下来，他就要开始他的个人直播了。

tbc.


	27. Chapter 27

27

纲吉来到后台，调整好了设备，这才打开了直播。有些日子没有直播，他都有些生疏了，花了好些时间才做好准备。他本以为在有官方直播的今天，应该不会有太多人关注他。没想到才打开不久，涌入直播间的人竟然比平时更多。

\-->“柠檬树下你和我：纲吉开直播啦！！”  
\-->“碳酸汽水：啊啊啊竟然直播了！！”  
\-->“你在想peach我在想纲吉：蹲到了！等了一天了等死我了！”

纲吉看着页面上不断上涨的在线观看人数，有些哭笑不得地打招呼：“大家好啊，我是沢田纲吉。大家怎么来得这么快？没有看红毯吗？今天很多同盟家族和企业的Boss和干部都来了，应该会很精彩的，能看到不少平时看不到的人。”

\-->“心花怒放为你开：没有你精彩！”  
\-->“走过路过错过：看了看了，纲吉刚刚在红毯上也好帅的！”  
\-->“微风拂过天空：主持人刚cue过纲吉你会开直播，所以我立马就跑来了！”

“诶？Reborn吗？”纲吉轻笑着摇了摇头。在红毯上不好好主持，也不知道在说些什么。 “不管怎么样，谢谢大家的关注。我现在在红毯下来的地方，要往后台去。今天就带着大家去见识一下彭格列的重大家族活动开始前是什么样的吧。”

\-->“阿纲俺嫁：呜呜呜近看纲吉宝贝更帅了，我今天就是最快乐的小熊软糖。”

纲吉一边向内走去，一边和正在看直播的观众聊天。“今天大家都很帅啊。可惜现在都回到各自的工作岗位上去了，等一会儿遇到了再向大家炫耀我自满的守护者们吧。诶？要看我的全身？那等一会儿找个工作人员帮我举一下手机吧。手机的清晰度也比较一般，而且我今天穿得和平时也差不多吧，没什么值得看的……”

与此同时，外面的红毯也在继续。跟在云雀后面上来的是瓦利安一行人。他们一如既往穿着瓦利安的专属制服，似乎这样的场合也不能使他们改变一分一毫。而所谓的签名和拍照流程自然也被抛之脑后。幸而在此主持的是Reborn，Xanxus虽然目中无人，却还是会给这个男人一些面子。他停在了Reborn面前，也不看镜头，只是冲着对方点点头。

史库瓦罗代替了整个瓦利安向他问好。“好久不见啊。”

Reborn却依旧是那张迷人却缺乏温度的营业笑脸。“好久不见，史库瓦罗，Xanxus。今天难得都来了啊，贝尔，弗兰，毒蛇，路斯利亚，列维。”

“都说了我现在叫玛蒙，不叫毒蛇。”玛蒙下意识回了一句嘴。在不动声色的挑衅这一方面，Reborn简直是他见过的最熟练也最讨厌的人了。

“Me不来的话，这个堕王子就说要捅穿我的帽子。”弗兰见缝插针地吐槽，又面无表情地捂住嘴，毫无诚意地道歉道，“哎呀，在直播的时候说这种事是不是不太好。”

在人们看不见的的地方，贝尔一把从身后扼住了弗兰的后颈，笑得无比帅气，声音却咬牙切齿：“你已经说出来了，臭小孩。”要不是面前还有摄像机，贝尔早就手起刀落把弗兰捅成筛子了。

列维明明站在最边上，也忍不住探出头道：“要不是云雀恭弥那家伙，我上次就能和Boss一起出镜了！这次说什么也不能错过！”

\-->“是公主啊：……好真实一群男的，和平时一样气氛紧张呢。他们真的意识到了现在是在直播吗？”  
\-->“并盛墙头一枝花：嗯？和云雀有什么关系？”

Reborn却已经巧妙地转移走了话题。“瓦利安还真是一如既往地和谐啊。”如果论不动声色地睁眼说瞎话，整个彭格列也没有一个比得上他，“今天真是辛苦了。史库瓦罗，对今天的同盟家族大会有什么期待吗？”

“期待？对这种活动有什么可期待的。”史库瓦罗毫不客气地答道，“我只期待今天这个混蛋Boss不要又给老子整出什么幺蛾子来！”

Xanxus终于掀起眼帘，轻啐道：“闭嘴，垃圾。”

另一旁的纲吉终于走进了彭格列总部的大厅。这里已经被布置得和平时大相径庭。一进门便是早已布置好的宴会桌和座椅。大厅尽头是一个小型舞台，灯光、音箱、幕布、升降台无一不全。此时顶灯还未暗，纲吉自如地穿梭在桌椅之间，轻易地看到了正在和工作人员确认坐席的狱寺和蓝波。“隼人，蓝波，怎么样？”他轻笑着走上前去。

“十代目！”狱寺眼睛一亮，却在看到纲吉手中的手机时意识到了什么，轻咳了一声摆出稳重的姿态来。“您放心，我只是在做最后确认，没什么问题。马上客人进来了，就可以领着他们入座了。”

“辛苦你了，隼人。”纲吉轻轻拍了拍狱寺的手臂，又转过头对正看着宴席菜单流口水的蓝波关心道，“蓝波你呢？感觉怎么样？”

“我感觉这个葡萄水果挞肯定很好吃……”蓝波显然还在专心致志地看菜品列表，下意识地答道。

纲吉忍不住笑出了声：“那当然啦，这就是专门为你准备的啊。怎么样？要坐下吃吗？跟着隼人去接待客人可是很辛苦的。”

这下子蓝波一下子回过了神。“那我还是要去接待客人！我已经是大人了，可以承担工作了！”他避之唯恐不及地将菜品列表塞到一旁的工作人员手中，扭过头强忍着不再看，“快拿走快拿走！你们给我看这个，肯定是在故意诱惑我！本大人才不会上你们的当呢！”

\-->“奶牛产牛奶：嘴硬小屁孩也太可爱了吧！”

纲吉也觉得好笑，却又不愿意打击蓝波的积极性，强忍着笑鼓励他道：“我们家蓝波是最厉害的，当然不会被这么点小把戏骗倒了。你既然想去就去吧，隼人，蓝波就交给你了。带着他去门口吧，第一批客人应该快来了。”他对着狱寺露出信任的表情。

本来觉得蓝波的举止不堪入目的狱寺一下子振作了精神。“您放心吧，十代目。我一定会管好他的。”说着便一把拽住蓝波的手臂拉着他想门口走去，“走吧，臭小鬼。该工作了。”

蓝波一边被迫向外走去，一边还在挣扎：“别拽着我，我自己能走。臭章鱼头！”

纲吉看着他们就这么一点路也要吵吵闹闹，实在是觉得有趣。露出的笑容中，又带着欣慰和安然。对于首领来说，没有什么比看到守护者之间如此亲密无间更开心的了。他转过头对着身边的工作人员笑着安抚道：“辛苦你们了。”

工作人员自然都是家族成员。看到首领如此亲切地和自己说话，他们纷纷感到受宠若惊。“不辛苦！”“都是我们应该做的！”“您才是最辛苦的！”应答的声音此起彼伏，似乎都不甘落后。这也难怪，在彭格列，守护者、门外顾问和高层干部的严防死挡让作为下属的他们几乎没有见到首领的机会，更别提是和Boss直接说话了。

纲吉轻笑了一声。“你们才是最辛苦的。接下来应该暂时没事了，能歇的话就歇会儿吧。我去后台看一看，就先走了。”说着便对着他们挥挥手，向后走去。他自然也不知道自己这样随心的举动在这些本就憧憬他的下属心中留下了多么浓墨重彩的一笔。

\-->“沢田纲吉的手套：呜呜呜我可太羡慕了！哪里有纲吉这么好的老板给我来一打！”  
\-->“考进彭格列的五十二条准则：气死我了气死我了气死我了我到底什么时候才能混进彭格列！我也想被纲吉慰问！”

走进后台的纲吉看到了了平和库洛姆。两个人正在确认流程和后台的道具设备。纲吉走到了他们身边。“大哥，库洛姆。”

“Boss。”库洛姆转过身来，看到了纲吉手中的手机，“这是？”

“极限地在直播吧。”了平倒是对此已经很熟悉了，便直接凑到了镜头前打招呼，“哟，晚上好啊！咦，这个有人在看吗？”

“有啊，而且还挺多的。”纲吉看着库洛姆，注意到她变得有些紧张，贴心地问道，“你是不是不想出镜，库洛姆？没事的，如果不想出镜不用勉强自己，我只是过来看一看。”

库洛姆看着纲吉安抚的笑脸，鼓起勇气道：“没事的，Boss……我可以的。”我毕竟也是彭格列的雾之守护者啊。骸大人没有来，我就更应该担起自己的责任。她头歪向一边凑向镜头前，却仍然不敢直视镜头，只是垂眸轻轻打了声招呼：“大、大家好，我是库洛姆。”

纲吉也不愿让她为难，立刻笑着接上了她的话头：“大家都没怎么见过吧？这位就是彭格列的雾之守护者，库洛姆·髑髅。库洛姆也是我很重要的同伴，虽然有点内向，但是在工作方面也是很靠谱的。只是经常在欧洲各国出差，所以也不太待在总部。”他梢向前走了一步，镜头微微向下将库洛姆整个人拍了进来。“今天库洛姆也穿了比较正式的裙子。忘了说了，很好看哦，库洛姆。”

库洛姆微微红了脸。“谢谢你，Boss。”她到底是不适应站在镜头前，片刻后就退出了镜头。

\-->“我永远喜欢库洛姆：啊啊啊妹妹！终于在直播里看到你了呜呜我过年了！你今天超级超级好看！”  
\-->“阿拉灯神丁：纲吉真的好暖哦，太绅士了，我爱了。”

“现在是在确认设备和流程吗？怎么样了？”纲吉照例关心了一下两人的工作。

了平拍了拍胸口：“极限地放心吧！交给我绝对没问题！”而库洛姆也在一旁跟着点头。

“交给你们我当然放心啦，只是担心你们太辛苦了。武呢？他不是应该在确认灯光、人员和舞台效果？是在总控室吗？”纲吉问道。

了平答：“应该是吧？技术部现在都在哪里吧，我刚才听他说，他要极限地去确认一下程序。”

“那我去看看他们那里怎么样了。”纲吉笑着挥挥手，“你们接着忙。”打完招呼他便从一旁上了楼，一边还在和直播的观众聊天。“总控室在楼上，我去看看那边怎么样了。虽然对他们都很放心，但是不看一眼，还是感觉不太安心啊。不过，这种情况也挺难得的。以往我也是要跟着忙得焦头烂额的人之一，今年倒是因为要直播逃过一劫了。大家都在忙，只有我一个人无所事事地晃来晃去，还挺有趣的……”

说着，他突然停下了脚步，看到了一个陌生又熟悉的人。走在他前面的分明是下午出现在他面前的，操纵着别人的身体的骸。他有心想喊住对方，却又意识到这样的情境并不适合这么做。他一边懊恼下午怎么没问骸这具身体的名字，一边快步走上前。“这位……工作人员？你怎么在这儿？”

面前的高瘦男人身形一顿，好整以暇地转过身来，却在看到纲吉手中的手机时愣了一下，收起了脸上不恰当的表情，露出了所有彭格列家族一般成员都会露出的受宠若惊的表情：“Boss！你怎么在这儿？”

纲吉被骸过于逼真的演技吓了一跳，却在看到对方充满试探和调侃的眼神时回过了神。不管怎么样，面前的人仍然是骸啊。这样一种荒诞的场景，突然就充满了乐趣。这算不算是骸给自己挖下的坑呢？而现在为了不被发现端倪，就不得不忍着本性演出和平时的自己完全不同的样子。纲吉的坏心眼一下子就起来了：谁让骸平时总是说话不坦率，对自己的态度也别别扭扭的呢，收到点惩罚也不为过吧？他快步走到了骸身边，拿捏着首领的态度，居高临下地说道：“辛苦你了。你在这里干什么呢？大家应该都有自己的工作吧。”

骸倒没想到纲吉还会刻意来刁难自己。这样小小的恶作剧却不让他讨厌，反而勾起了他的兴趣。至少此刻，他并不打算暴露自己的身份。他微微躬下身来，垂眼笑得冷冽，声音却做作地高昂：“您才是最辛苦的！入江大人让我去楼下拿点东西，我才路过了这里！”

纲吉轻笑了一声，也不打算为难他太过。他的声音柔和下来。“也别太辛苦了。他们……我们都会等你的。”而这话，很显然并不是对面前这个下属说的，而是对骸本人说的。“那我就先走了，你继续忙吧。”说完，他扶起了骸，轻轻拍了拍他的肩，便与他擦肩而过。

骸转过身目送他的背影消失在转角，片刻后，露出了一个复杂的笑容。会等我……但是我又需要你等待什么呢，沢田纲吉？

tbc.


	28. Chapter 28

28

纲吉倒是心情不错，继续和直播的观众聊着天。“嗯，现在去看看武。正一和史帕纳他们应该也在那里。他们都是彭格列技术部的骨干呢，这次直播能这么顺利，全靠技术部提供的技术支持。大家是不是还没见过他们？我待会儿介绍给大家认识一下吧。”他宛如和来访的客人介绍自己的家人般，介绍着自己的得力下属，语气中甚至带上了几分骄傲。

\-->“根号三的孤独：我终于要看到我一直关注的大佬的真容了吗！！！”

说着，他看到前面的房间里走出了一个熟悉的人影。那正是云雀。虽然没有和纲吉他们一起走红毯，但云雀今天穿的西装款式其实也和他们相仿，也不知是有心还是无意。当然，纲吉更倾向于这是草壁的主意。在镜头前，自然也不好就这样擦肩而过，于是他轻快地打了声招呼：“云雀前辈！”

云雀本来没打算接近他，只是想去阳台上透透气，听到他这么喊了一声，反而眼睛一瞥停住了脚步。等纲吉走到他面前，他才稍显不快地回道：“我说过不要这么喊我，沢田纲吉。”

纲吉愣了一下，才想起来这回事。“恭、恭弥？”他有些羞涩地别开了视线。直接用名字称呼云雀实在是让他不太适应，以至于接下来的话都说得别扭又磕绊，“您、您有什么事吗？”

云雀却仿佛已经对他失去了兴趣，冲他点点头，便神色冷淡地继续向前走去。纲吉目送着他的背影看了好一会儿，确信他去的方向是阳台而不是总部的出口，这才稍稍放下心来。虽然云雀来了，但他仍隐隐担心对方会突然不告而别。虽然去阳台并不意味着云雀就不会离开，但是在他的印象中，云雀也从来不是那种做事会拐弯抹角的人。

\-->“云卷云舒：云！雀！啊！！！！！呜呜呜你再多待一会儿嘛！！”  
\-->“天空里的云：刚刚是不是直接喊名字了？！这四舍五入不就是**了吗！磕死我了磕死我了！”  
\-->“生活不如搞男人：前面的姐妹！**是啥你倒是说明白啊！！”

看到实时评论中观众的激烈讨论，纲吉也有点微妙的不自在，但还是尽职尽责地说道：“云雀前辈有自己的事情吧。他不太喜欢和别人待在一起。今天同盟大会有这么多人，虽说他按照约定来了，但是果然还是太为难他了。”他忍不住叹了一口气。

很快就到了总控室。门正开着，一直有人进进出出，却并不显得过分喧闹，所有人都在有条不紊地完成自己的工作。间歇的谈话声和对讲机“刺啦刺啦”的声音交替不绝。因为没有开大灯，总控室内有些暗。正对着门的墙面上，无数监控屏排得密密麻麻，各自播放着不同视角和内容的画面，让人一时间眼花缭乱。纲吉虽然不是第一次来，但还是感到有些震撼。

他放轻脚步走向了监控屏前的几人。山本正背对他撑着身前的椅背站着，而作为主负责人的正一正在和强尼二交谈，史帕纳则有些懒散地弓着背敲键盘。他不动声色地走到了山本身边，而他的好友则一下子就注意到了他，转过头有些惊讶地看着他：“阿纲？你怎么来了？”

纲吉笑道：“来看看你啊，武。”身前的三人也听到了他的声音，纷纷回过头来，他便也跟着打招呼。“正一，强尼二，史帕纳，你们也辛苦了。怎么样？”

史帕纳看了一眼他的手机，一边继续低头敲键盘写代码，一边咬着棒棒糖含糊不清地说道：“彭格列，你在直播？”

“对啊。”纲吉将镜头翻转，压低视角让史帕纳入镜。金发碧眼的男人睁着有些无神的眼睛，一如既往穿着工装连体裤，散漫地交叉着腿，虽然面无表情，手上却飞速敲击着。“这就是隶属技术部的彭格列专属机械师，史帕纳。整个直播的主要技术支持和维护都是他来提供的。史帕纳，你在干嘛？”

史帕纳眼也不抬，随意答道：“刚刚就有黑客一直在攻击直播系统，太麻烦了，写个小程序把他们的电脑一起黑了。”微低的声线充满男性魅力，只是很明显能听出微妙的不耐烦。显然，他并不喜欢这种没有挑战性的机械式的工作。

\-->“莫斯斯莫：呜呜呜这男人说话好拽我爱了！”  
\-->“拜拜了您嘞：这就是大佬吗……谈笑间黑客灰飞烟灭啊。”

纲吉心知肚明，便任由他去。又将镜头对准正一：“这位是技术部的总负责人，入江正一。正一，怎么样了？”

橘发的青年面对镜头，有些不适地推了推眼镜。胃本就隐隐作痛，此刻更是愈发剧烈。他努力忽视直播，对着纲吉一五一十地汇报：“现在看来没什么大问题。直播系统在正常运行，传输速度和画面质量都还算过关。只不过现在的在线观看人数还没有到峰值。但是通过事先计算和实验，应该不用担心后面会服务器崩溃。”

纲吉听得连连点头，又问：“后面要播放的素材也都准备好了吗？还有待会儿直播的时候，你们为实现画面效果写的程序也Debug结束了是吗？”

正一点头道：“都准备好了，放心吧。你要现在看一下效果吗？”

纲吉笑道：“之前都大致看过了，不必了。而且我还在直播，提前泄露出去不就没有惊喜了？”

山本笑着插了句：“谢了啊，阿纲。我的工作，你都替我确认完了。”他随手便搭上了纲吉的肩，亲密地拍了拍。虽然穿着西装，但他的姿态仍然显得轻松随意。

纲吉无奈地答：“在我来之前你肯定都确认得七七八八了吧？我只是忍不住要操心而已。只有我一个人没事干，在总部里走来走去的，实在是安心不下来啊。”

\-->“我的手说它不会：不要啊！我想看啊！我真的好好奇彭格列的画面特效会做成啥样啊！！！”  
\-->“一天两顿带夜宵：这个眼镜帅哥是之前出现在白兰直播里的那个吗？原来是彭格列技术部的大佬，失敬失敬。”  
\-->“纲吉宝贝妈妈来了：呜呜呜妈妈的宝贝长大了！纲吉真的好有首领范啊！”  
\-->“晴天无雨：不要以为我没看到！山本武你手往哪儿伸呢！”

一直在监控直播画面的强尼二突然惊喜地喊了一声：“西蒙家族来了！”

“诶？炎真他们来了吗？”纲吉连忙弯腰向前，单手撑在桌面上，搜索好友的身影。在他们面前的监控屏中，许多角度的摄像机都拍下了此刻红毯上的情形。纲吉挑中正中最大的一个，也是正在直播的那个画面，看到炎真和西蒙家族的守护者们都穿上了正装，正在接受采访。

前一天还和他坐在地板上打游戏的亲友此刻正努力板着脸，端出首领的姿态来应对Reborn的提问：“……今天能来彭格列参加同盟家族大会，整个西蒙家族都感到非常荣幸。西蒙家族和彭格列家族一直是兄弟家族，我和现任的十代Boss的关系也一直很好。相信我们的友谊会一直持续下去，越来越亲密……”

而站在他身旁的守护者们则神态各异，面露担忧的铃木爱迪尔海德和青叶红叶，正在发呆的加藤朱里和大山拉吉，不安地闪躲镜头的水野薰和无所畏惧地保持冥想姿态的Shitt-p。还是老样子啊，纲吉心想着，忍不住笑出了声。“炎真也不容易啊。”他摇了摇头，颇有同病相怜之感。

\-->“天空有大地的倒影：西蒙和彭格列的友情我见证了！呜呜呜甜死我了请你们务必要地久天长啊！”  
\-->“万有引力：炎真宝贝！穿正装也太帅了吧！真是少见的美貌呜呜我爱大型家族活动！”

山本看到水野薰也眼前一亮。“要快点完成工作了！都好久没见了，我要去和阿薰聊聊近况。阿纲，你怎么说？”

“我也下去吧。待在这儿太耽误事情了。接下来来的同盟家族会越来越多的，我去给隼人帮帮忙。”纲吉冲着山本说完，便转过头和史帕纳、正一及强尼二暂时道别，“那我先走了，你们继续忙吧。辛苦啦！”

“Boss你才是！这些天你太辛苦了！我们做的这点不算什么！”一被鼓励就会热血沸腾的强尼二立刻语气激动地答道。

正一也跟着附和：“你放心吧，纲吉君。不会有问题的。”

“你这句说得可真的很像死亡Flag啊。”史帕纳也终于从代码里抬起头来，懒散地扫了一眼纲吉，“西装，挺适合你的，彭格列。”

纲吉愣了一下，这才后知后觉地笑道：“是吗？谢谢你啊，史帕纳。”

“大家辛苦啦！我刚才确认过的事情，你们记得要放在心上啊。行，都打完招呼了，那我们走吧，阿纲。”山本依旧搭着纲吉的肩，微微用力便带着他向外走。

“嗯，好。”纲吉抬手挥了挥，便向总控室外走去。整个总控室的家族成员虽然知道首领来探视了，却都专心地投注在自己手头的工作上，不敢分一个眼神给纲吉。毕竟，有守护者和高层干部在身旁的纲吉从来都是神圣不可侵犯的。如果被当场抓到做了多余的事，就很可能被怀疑是要对首领不轨……这对于一个巨大的家族来说也是不可避免的。但是纲吉还是冲着周围也挥了挥手：“大家也都辛苦啦！”

他们来到了走廊上，山本才放下手，看着纲吉将屏幕重新翻转过来。“嗯，今天的直播就先到这里吧。马上活动就要正式开始了，我也要去帮忙了。大家记得待会儿要去看官方的直播啊。”

\-->“春天里那个百花开：诶？这就结束了吗……”  
\-->“阿纲小可爱啊啊啊：啊啊啊啊来晚了！！怎么就要结束了呜呜呜哭了啦！”  
\-->“沢田纲吉正宫在此：纲吉要忙就去忙吧，没事的。”

纲吉轻笑了一声：“待会儿官方直播还会看到我的啊。而且，我一个人的直播以后肯定还会有的，今天就请大家关注同盟家族大会吧。那就先到这儿了？想想我好像难得能够这样平静地结束直播呢，这也算是个好兆头吧。大家再见，待会儿见。”说着，他便退出了直播。

山本在一边静静地等着，眼睁睁看着在镜头关闭的一瞬间，纲吉便如同散了骨头一般整个人都卸了力，脸上的笑容也露出了疲态。他不动声色地往纲吉身边靠了靠，扶了他一把。“辛苦了，阿纲。”一贯爽朗的笑容中也带上了一点担忧。“没事吧？”

纲吉摇了摇头。“没事。”他深呼吸一口气，借着山本的力重新站直，再次扬起头已是波澜不惊，“谢了，武。”

“我们之间就不用这么客气了吧？”山本适时地收回了手。“稍微等等吧，我马上就可以多帮你一点了。别忘了我也是你靠谱的右手啊。”他的笑容中带上了一丝坚决。

“你已经帮了我很多了，武。”纲吉这么说着，却在看到山本的神情时，知道他并没有把这句话听进去。他的守护者都是固执得不听劝的人，尤其是在和他有关的事情上，这一点他早已心知肚明。而作为首领，他能做的，也不过是包容他们的所思所想，事事考虑在他们之前而已。他便也不再多言，只是笑道：“我们下去吧，武。该去和隼人蓝波换班了。”

户外的红毯也渐渐接近了尾声。黑夜降临，红毯处的灯光就越发显得耀眼夺目。黑夜中的彭格列总部也亮起了灯，连夜布置的外部彩灯勾勒出“Vongola”的字样，给这无趣的黑夜增添了几分色彩。

此时站在红毯上的人正是迪诺。他穿着一身浅灰色的西装，更显得有男人味。一头金发吹成斜分定了型，就连垂落的发丝的角度都似乎恰到好处，平时都十分帅气也要变作十二分。有部下在身边，他自然不会出什么岔子，自如地和Reborn聊着天：“今天真是辛苦你了，Reborn。没想到是你在这里主持。”

Reborn似笑非笑地看了自己的前学生一眼。客场表现得如同主场一般，这也是一种成长了。“Boss派下的工作，自然要好好完成。”客套了一句，他便将采访带回了正题，“这次来有什么感想吗，迪诺？”

“感想啊……真的要说的话，就是感觉时间过得真快啊。眨眼已经这么些年了。我认识纲吉的时候，他还是个孩子呢，现在已经完全是独当一面的首领了。作为他的师兄，我希望能一直关注他的成长吧。”迪诺不假思索地答，随性中又带了一丝感性。

Reborn对此也有同感，只是此刻显然不是叙话之时。“希望你能享受这次活动。”他用这句话客客气气地将迪诺送下红毯。

\-->“隔壁家族的狗：迪诺！！帅哥看看我！！”  
\-->“加百罗涅才是真爱：诶？师兄？迪诺也是Reborn的学生吗？”  
\-->“橙色信仰：明明师出同门为什么没有梦幻联动！隔壁白兰都和纲吉一起直播过了！我恨啊！”

最后走上红毯的自然是基里奥内罗家族。今天来的只有白兰、尤尼和伽马。虽然六吊花和野猿兄弟也想跟来，但那样人数实在太多了。然而，即使只有白兰和伽马跟着，两个人在路上仍然不太平。一直到台上，伽马都在暗暗和白兰较劲，一面想把他从尤尼身边挤开，一面暗恨他无所谓的态度。

尤尼今天穿的是一条白色礼服裙。素雅的款式，裙摆却轻盈，与她的气质十分吻合。白兰也难得穿着白西装，和一旁穿和黑西装的伽马映衬着，俨然是两位护卫公主的骑士。

Reborn扫了一眼白兰脖子上的监视器。虽然对这个男人的危险性仍然有所担忧，但他一直以来都选择了相信尤尼。因此他只当没看到白兰和伽马的明争暗斗，笑着和尤尼打招呼：“晚上好，尤尼。路上怎么样？”

“晚上好，Reborn叔叔。”尤尼提起裙摆，欠身浅浅行了一个礼。她已经是个大姑娘了，垂头的温柔模样，和她的母亲、祖母都神似极了。但当她抬起头笑得明朗时，却又显得不一样极了。因为她已经逃脱了曾经的命运，能够健健康康地度过接下来的人生。“路上都很顺利。我对今天晚上的大会期待极了！”

Reborn也笑了。面对着自己关爱的后辈，他也懒得问那些敷衍客套的问题。“那快进去吧，你们就是最后一个家族了。马上大会就开始了。”

听到Reborn这么说，白兰立马问：“小正也在里面吧？还有纲吉君。我今天可是特意来找他们玩的～”

伽马猛地攥紧了拳：“你这家伙……今天可是代表家族来参加正式活动，你给我正经点！”

白兰却完全不把伽马的瞪视当回事。他笑得轻松自在，拉着尤尼就往红毯后走去。“走吧，尤尼酱，我们一起去找纲吉君玩～”

\-->“厄瓜多尔国花：白兰大人也太随性了……”  
\-->“小姐姐是世界的珍宝：尤尼小公主今天真好看！被所有人宠爱着呢，真好啊。”  
\-->“豆腐脑我吃咸的：伽马好惨一男的哦，感觉他快被白兰的随性搞疯了……嗯？这一幕怎么觉得有点眼熟？”

Reborn目送着伽马一边喊着“你快点放开公主”一边紧跟着两人走下红毯。他重新正面镜头。即使已经主持了一个多小时，他的声音仍然是那样低沉好听，语速适中语气平和，有着堪比专业人士的素养。“那么，彭格列盛情邀请的贵宾已经全部到齐，红毯环节就到此结束了。感谢各位在线观众的观看。接下来，彭格列同盟家族大会就要正式召开，直播仍在继续。让我们一起尽情地享受这个盛典之夜吧。”他带着浅笑说完了结束词，弯腰鞠了一躬，便向红毯下走去。

\-->“门外顾问不进门：辛苦啦！快点好好休息吧！”  
\-->“生活不如搞男人：啊啊啊真的太帅了，我沉迷主持人的美貌沉迷了整整一个小时！”  
\-->“幻梦穿云过：等了一个多小时骸大人也没来……今夜只有我一个人梦碎，我哭了……”  
\-->“云卷云舒：活动快点开始吧！我太期待了！我已经等不及了！”

tbc.


	29. Chapter 29

29

直播画面在红毯界面上停留了相当一段时间，才突然切换到室内。然而，镜头中出现的却是弧形的穹顶。在整齐排列的水晶灯的耀眼光芒下，观众们隐约可以看清那张比首领办公室更广阔宏大的穹顶画。这幅画由四周的十数幅较小的穹顶画和正中的三幅较大的穹顶画构成，作为画框的是包金的几何纹方砖，如云如星，庄重夺目。然而，因为距离光源和摄像头都比较远，画面的内容并不能看得特别清晰。

正当观众感到惋惜之时，温柔的小提琴声响起，角落的一幅小穹顶画突然亮起。镜头当即追着那幅画而去，穿过了枝形灯的水晶坠饰和璀璨光晕，一路冲向了顶端。当画面定格时，那幅画上画着的一个站在窗边的金发青年突然动了起来。他转过身来，露出与纲吉相仿的面容，穿着合整的衬衫。一个红发的青年走到他身边，为他披上披风，随后是手持短笛的音乐家、黑发黑服的神父、散漫不羁的贵族少年、蓝发华服的术师和高傲凛然的情报探子。他们聚拢在金发的青年身边，神态各异地看向一个方向。

\-->“阿纲俺嫁：这是！初代家族吗！是吗是吗是吗！”  
\-->“建筑工地搬砖大叔：没想到开场会是这样……”

镜头开始向右移动。他们也开始在画面上走动。他们穿过了画框，漫长的历史也随着他们的步伐开始缓缓向前滚动。街巷间，他们拯救了意大利的平民，成立了自卫团；混战中，他们与科扎特带领的西蒙家族一同抵御外敌；岁月流经，他们的路渐渐分岔，有人同路有人却已离心；直到最后，Giotto已经看到了斯佩多手中的利刃，却还是张开双臂拥抱了他。

音乐逐渐激昂，独奏的小提琴终于等来了振奋人心的鼓乐和管乐。伴随着亮耳的小号，二代的时代开启，随后是三代、四代……直到九代。人物的剪影在不同的画框内流动，既有暗示内部争斗的背刺，也有代指外敌侵袭的枪矛。激进派的火焰熊熊燃烧，温和派的火焰温暖沉敛，却注定会被下一代的火焰吞噬。彭格列就这么经历了一代又一代，直到一枚子弹穿入了一个少年的额心，将他击倒在地。前所未有的火焰在他的额间熊熊燃起，那是唯一拥有颜色的，澄澈明亮的金红色的火焰。画布被烧了个干净，背景中满是光，历代首领的剪影并列两侧，有男有女有高也有低，齐声说出了只属于彭格列的传承的咒文。

“指环上铭刻着我们的光阴。”

在一声强似一声的定音鼓中，火焰将一代又一代首领手指上的戒指点燃，终于染亮了站在最末的青年。他有着温暖的棕发和东方人的秀美长相，垂目时沉默又温柔，却也能看出锐利的轮廓。他缓缓抬眼，画面定格在他的眉宇间。那一双不染尘的眼，有着仿佛被额间火点燃了的金红色，深邃又清澈，慈悲又淡漠。他微微皱着眉，那是天使的怜爱，也是恶魔的惩戒，是矛盾的揉合，也是绝对的化身。

镜头拉远拍下了他的全身，火焰暴涨几乎燃烧天地。他穿着合身的西装，火焰化作了他的披风，在他带着金属手套的双手上灼热地升腾。有人走到了他的身边，银发绿眼和黑发爽朗的好友，热血奋进和淡漠离人的前辈，稚弱无知的孩子和内向柔弱的女孩，还有总是站得有些远的蓝发青年。正中的青年看看左又看看右，紧握成拳的手松开，火焰便倏忽熄灭。他的眼中褪去了金红的火，面容也柔和起来。明亮温暖的眼微微弯起，一个熨帖的笑容便出现在他的脸上。

他们一起伴着自由畅快的交响乐尾声向前走去，走到了一扇金色的门前。在他们身后跟来了许多人，门外顾问Reborn，瓦利安的Xanxus和高层干部们，技术部的入江、史帕纳和强尼二，还有许许多多的同盟家族：西蒙家族、加百罗涅家族、基里奥内罗家族……曾经的朋友仍然在身边，曾经的敌人也成了朋友，都齐聚在门前，围拢在棕发的青年身边。为首的青年抬起头，用力推开了这一扇开向未来的门。

音乐戛然而止。在一道刺目的光之后，门后露出的竟是仰拍的整片夜空。画面边沿仍是那十几幅小穹顶画，而中间的穹顶竟然真的打开了。今天是个好天气，群星闪耀，夜色如洗，连一片云也没有。突如其来的呼啸声与爆裂声接连响起：“咻——啪！啪啪！”火焰的花朵开在了空中，一朵又一朵，重重叠叠地盛放着，向人间撒下金色的流星，让人目不暇接。火药的烟气一下子弥漫了整个夜空。烟花铸就的特效字体在空中缓缓浮现：“彭格列同盟家族大会正式开始！”片刻后又像烟花般一笔一画地炸裂，丛丛盛开。

\-->“我的手说它不会：太牛逼了……我一句话都说不出来了……我宣布从今天开始我就是彭格列技术部的舔狗。”  
\-->“建筑工地搬砖大叔：这个开场视频的效果做得也太真了吧，建模和真实画面的连结，估计中间还有不少作画的部分，流畅的转场和恰到好处的特效。还有这个故事性，详略得当，创立、传承、繁荣鼎盛，每个阶段的音乐和故事都配合得恰到好处。最后那个开门真的厉害，没想到真的就把穹顶打开了，一下子切回当下的画面。最后那个烟花，我都搞不清这个画面是之前就做好的还是实时的特效。牛逼的细节真的太多了，实时评论不够我感慨的！”  
\-->“橙色信仰：指环上铭刻着我们的光阴！！啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
\-->“纲吉宝贝妈妈来了：梦回第一次线上消息，入坑照片终于看到活的了！”  
\-->“家住彭格列：这个视频后面会发布吗？！会吗会吗会吗？！我感觉我能再看一万遍！”  
\-->“本体显微镜：外行只能叹一句特效牛逼！这绝对不止五毛！至少五块！”  
\-->“生活不如搞男人：这也太帅了吧！！这里面出现的每一个男人我都可以！啊啊啊啊啊这是什么天堂救命啊！”

画面终于切回了室内的舞台。这个舞台并不算特别大，却也十分精致。透明的地面屏足够呈现一切想要的画面和立体效果。明亮的舞台灯光将台上的唯一一个人照得格外清晰。整体舞台的画面不过停留了片刻，就切到了近拍镜头。镜头里的青年换下了黑西装，穿上了一身暗红色格纹衬衫，搭配着黑衬衫和橘色领结，添了几分介于青涩和成熟的撩人魅力。他露出一个浅笑，棕色眼睛带着暖意，与之前在视频里的他又似乎有些不同，平易近人中又有着稳重端肃。

他举起话筒，清亮的声音微低，不急不缓地开场道：“大家好，欢迎来到彭格列同盟家族大会。我就是大会的第一位主持人，彭格列集团的十代Boss，沢田纲吉。在大会的最开始，我想要感谢在场所有彭格列家族成员和同盟家族代表的到来，也想要感谢在线所有观众的关注和见证。”说完，他按住衣服向着镜头、也向着台下的所有人鞠了一躬。

台下当即响起了如雷的掌声。坐在前排的狱寺拍得尤其用力。不知为何，看到纲吉如此有风范地站在台上，他竟然感到了一丝激昂和感动，眼眶都不由得有些泛红。和他隔着一个空位的山本看到了，凑过去轻轻说了句：“狱寺，别哭啊。待会儿阿纲下来了，看到会担心的。”狱寺当即狠狠瞪了山本一眼，咬着牙压着声音反驳：“谁哭了！”那点莫名其妙的眼泪却也立刻消失了。

\-->“阿纲小可爱啊啊啊：呜呜呜纲吉宝贝我爱你！”  
\-->“风雨兼程：第一位？意思是接下来还会换主持人是吗？”

纲吉直起身来，心中也有些感慨。但他却很快收拾好了这不合时宜的心情，继续露出被Reborn逼着练了一个礼拜的标准微笑。“虽然今天的大会是为了纪念和见证彭格列家族与各同盟家族的友谊，但是在大会的开始，还是请允许我做一段简短的致辞。”

他的视线微微飘远，流露出怀念：“过去这几年真的很特别，彭格列集团内的许多企业都在进行转型，争取用更加合理高效的管理结构、更加专业创新的产业产品、更加贴心周到的沟通服务来赢取用户的心。这样的努力在几年间终于初见成效。如果是几年前的我们，也许想象不到我们能够站在这里，和这么多关注我们、支持我们的用户和观众面对面沟通，将集团的面貌毫无遮掩地展露出来吧？”

闭着眼的Xanxus不过听到了只言片语，就嘲讽地轻笑了一声。不过几天没见，纲吉睁眼说瞎话的能力又一次刷新了他对这个青年的认知。看来对方也不是真的傻子，至少在那个位置上坐了这些年，也不至于天真到在这样的场合上，也像私下里一样说着过分诚实的心里话。但是……这有些虚伪的官方发言中，却也潜藏着真心，潜藏着“毫无遮掩地展露自我”的真心。他微微抬眼，看向在台上笑得真挚的纲吉。还是这么天真，垃圾。他又闭上了眼。

被Xanxus的笑声搞得胆战心惊的史库瓦罗一直紧紧地盯着他，直到对方又重新恢复面无表情的不在乎样子，这才松了一口气。旁边的弗兰凑到他耳边吐槽：“果然队长你也嫉妒为什么只有Boss能一个人坐一张桌吧，要不Me们一起……”却话还没说完，就被害怕他又作死的贝尔和玛蒙联手用桌上的小菜沙拉塞了满嘴，只能发出“唔唔”的不忿声音。

\-->“纲吉猫猫喵喵猫猫：有一说一，彭格列的东西真的不错，虽然没能买到之前纲吉说的那个自燃墨水，但旗下的文创用品真的做得蛮用心的，喜欢。”  
\-->“狱寺大人快骂我：小声逼逼一句其实彭格列家也卖酒，之前直播里看到的好多酒其实他们都有代理。质量有保证，回购好多次了。”  
\-->“隔壁家族的狗：彭格列真的什么生意都做，我之前改装跑车，一问竟然也是彭格列手底下的公司。不过私人订制是真的带劲，什么要求都能满足，服务态度还好，除了贵没有任何毛病。”  
\-->“柠檬树下你和我：彭格列怕不是富可敌国，我偷砖头养纲吉的梦要破灭了吗呜呜呜。”  
\-->“根号三的孤独：技术部吹来了！你们是真的不知道彭格列手底下最赚钱的是什么吗？是技术部研发的自动化流水线系统啊！好多大型企业都在用他们家的系统。别说整个集团富可敌国，光是这一条产业就能捏住半个国家的命脉了。”

台上的纲吉话音一转。“当然，能有今天这样的成果，最需要感谢的有三点。其一，是整个集团上下一心的齐心努力。没有每一个彭格列成员的付出，都不会有彭格列的今天。其二，是每一位观众和用户的支持。如果不是各位支持我们的用户抬爱，彭格列既然也不会有发展的动力和根基。其三，便是在场各大同盟家族的协助和共同努力。在过去的几年里，是你们倾力的支持和用心的合作，让彭格列能够在共赢的局面下发展到今天的地步。作为彭格列的Boss，我要再次向每一位家族成员，每一位用户观众，每一个同盟家族真挚地致谢。虽然今天的彭格列取得了一点成就，但这都是因为有你们的支持和帮助。希望在未来，我们能够始终携手并进，同伴而行，共赢共利，创造更好的明天！”他的话音还未落，掌声便再次响起，而他在这越来越雷动的掌声中再次弯下了腰。

迪诺听到了来自后方彭格列家族成员捧场的欢呼，不由轻笑着和与他同坐一桌的Reborn说道：“阿纲现在的官方发言可真是越来越熟练了。以前他看到这样的场面就怕，我还记得他第一次同盟家族大会，还是全程点着死气火焰才扛下来的。今天游刃有余多了。”

Reborn撑着头，仍看着台上的纲吉，目光幽深地让人看不出褒贬，只有那永恒不变的笑容挂在嘴边。“他？他还差得远呢。”他轻笑一声，迪诺却能从这淡淡的嘲讽中听出他的自傲，只是两人都心照不宣地没有戳穿。

后面一桌的炎真也跟着感叹：“不愧是纲君啊……我和他果然还差得远啊。”说着，他便忍不住露出了失落的表情。爱迪尔海德皱着眉安慰他：“你不比他差，炎真。”青叶也跟着附和：“是啊，炎真，你在我们心中就是最好的Boss。”炎真抬起头，看到守护者们信任的目光，也不由得打起精神来：“嗯……我会好好努力的。”他偷偷握紧了拳：他会成为像纲君一样的好首领，带领他的家族去往明亮的未来的。

旁边一桌的尤尼也露出了浅笑：“不愧是沢田先生。”白兰听到了，凑过来笑嘻嘻地说道：“我也不比纲吉君差哦，尤尼酱～”却被伽马厌烦地把脸推开：“你离公主远点！你比彭格列的Boss可差得远了！”

纲吉直起身来。“那么，客套话就说到这里。”他半侧过身，将镜头指引向舞台中央。他的目光却在台下逡巡，直到在二楼走廊看到了他一直担心会消失的云雀，和在大厅角落看到了附身在别人身上的骸。他的笑意变深。“接下来，大会将正式开始。让我们一起欢庆这个盛典，享受这个愉快的夜晚吧！”

tbc.


	30. Chapter 30

30

镜头定格在舞台正中，却只能看到一片漆黑中隐隐的幕布。许多人的呼吸都不由自主地屏紧。他们都在好奇，这场盛会到底会以怎样的节目开场。因为现场的寂静，直播观众甚至能隐隐听到幕后器械移动的声音。但这只是让他们的期待愈发高涨。

过了片刻，幕布缓缓上拉。灯光仍未亮起，人们却已经可以看到幕后隐隐的表演者。从脚到腿，从立麦到乐器再到上身，这缓慢的过程赚足了好奇和渴望。当最后舞台上的三人完全显露时，现场立刻传出了一阵小小的惊呼。然而观众们却因为过暗的打光看不清舞台上到底是谁。

\-->“春天里那个百花开：可恶到底是谁啊！你有本事拉幕布你有本事开灯啊！”

聚光灯突然亮起，笼罩了台上的三人。站在最首背着吉他的蓝波扬起笑容，冲着一侧站在电子键盘后的一平点头致意。在他们身后，坐在架子鼓后的了平举起手来。“啪、啪、啪、啪！”四声鼓槌互击是最嘹亮的口号！一瞬间，电音吉他急促的三连音点弦、架子鼓铿锵有力的鼓点和键盘相得益彰的稳定和弦形成的震撼乐声，一下子倾泻而出，伴随着五光十色的四散彩灯，一下子点燃了整个表演现场！

在后台有些紧张地背词的纲吉也忍不住惊得抬起头来，看向了舞台正中。穿着朋克风的蓝波纵情地甩着头，作为主唱兼吉他手，正肆无忌惮地进行着炫技的演奏。他的脸上勾着浅浅的笑，怎么也看不出平时孩子一般的模样。在他身后的一平也一反常态地穿上了风格硬朗的裤装，为乐队贡献出悦耳的基本旋律。她也不再是曾经过分羞涩的小女孩了，而是能够站在舞台上大放异彩的星星。然而，像架子鼓一样支撑着整个乐队基本节奏的，正是隐在最后的了平。他那有力却沉稳的鼓声，让面前这两个他看着长大的孩子能够肆无忌惮地挥洒汗水，将这首歌带到在场每一个人的心里。

纲吉流露出笑容，说不出是欣慰还是感动，抑或只是单纯的赞赏。但他很快意识到了什么，着急地向二楼看去，却发现本来在走廊上的云雀已经消失不见。这是对方的任性妄为而生的偶然，还是刻意的体贴带来的必然呢？纲吉也不得而知，虽然他觉得后者的可能性很低。他松了一口气：要是让一平看到云雀，这场演出就要变成闹剧了。

狱寺走到了纲吉身后，向着他的目光所及望去，却什么都没看到。他也不知道纲吉在想什么，只是提醒道：“十代目，准备得差不多了。”

纲吉猛地回过神来，转头看狱寺和在他身后悠闲而来的山本。本来紧张的心此刻也稍稍和缓。他还能记得，在彭格列的正式继任仪式和他继任后的第一次同盟家族大会上时，他是多么胆怯和畏惧。但今天，他却没有那么害怕了。也许是他的自信变强了些吧，又或许，是他对他的守护者们的信任变强了。毕竟，他们都成长了啊。“隼人，武。”他喊着他最倚重的两个下属的名字，“拜托你们了。”

“放心吧，阿纲。交给我们了。”山本笑得轻松，却郑重地点了点头。

蓝波、一平和了平组成的乐队一共表演了三首曲目，期间还穿插了简短的自我介绍和闲聊，让整个会场的气氛如同音乐节一般热络。作为第一个节目，他们成功炒热了场子，却也吊起了观众们的胃口。他们不由得好奇，在这样振奋的节目之后，还会有哪些惊喜在等待着他们。

然而，即使他们已经做足了心理准备，接下来的节目还是让他们大吃一惊。在纲吉简短的报幕后，同时出现在台上的竟然还有狱寺和山本。而这三位好友要表演的节目竟然是三人脱口秀。故事围绕着一笔捡到的巨款展开。而他们则在这一设定好的情景下，说出了许多荒诞可笑的台词。

迪诺在台下看着狱寺一本正经地围绕这笔巨款展开了一系列联想，侦探一般分析失主的心理画像，甚至脑补出了一系列可能潜藏在背后的惊天阴谋。又看着山本笑眯眯地边听狱寺分析边指出他的漏洞，把对方惹毛了之后却一笑而过好似完全没发现自己说的话有什么问题。而当他看到纲吉左右为难地在两人间劝和时，终于忍不住大笑出声。“哈哈哈哈！本色出演啊！写词的到底是哪个天才！”他拍案叫绝。

因为确实是本色出演，台上的三人实在是演得惟妙惟肖。对此心知肚明的在场观众更是得其妙处，联想到了许多日常中遭遇过的类似景象，越发笑得停不下来。而网上正在看直播的观众也窥出了端倪。

\-->“狱寺大人快骂我：虽然但是，隼人亲亲演的压根就是自己吧……”  
\-->“晴天无雨：这可太真实了……山本武你可长点心吧！”  
\-->“阿纲小可爱啊啊啊：纲吉宝贝委屈巴巴，为什么我又心疼又觉得好笑哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

而深藏功与名的Reborn只是端起桌上专门为他备好的Expresso浅啜一口，将自己意味深长的笑容都掩在了杯后。

当纲吉完成这段长达二十分钟的脱口秀，并和山本一起走下台后，他几乎是下意识地扶住了墙，长出了一口气。身后传来了狱寺有些刻板的报幕声。纲吉冲着担忧地看着自己的山本笑了笑，站直了身体。

为纲吉预留的座位就在山本身边。虽然今晚的工作远谈不上结束，但他已经可以松一口气，欣赏接下来的演出。每张桌上都有着足可饱腹的美味餐品，为了方便食用特意采用了可以一口食用的大小。一直都没吃东西的纲吉一边看节目一边挑捡着吃了点，才感觉自己的饥饿有所缓解。客串了一会儿主持人的狱寺也很快下场坐到了纲吉的另一边。吵吵闹闹的气氛一下子就回到了纲吉耳边。

坐在二楼包厢里的云雀看着最前排纲吉的背影，对这场本就不能给他带来什么乐趣的宴会彻底失去了兴趣。他走出了房间，去了阳台。夜空中仍然弥漫着淡淡的烟雾，那是最开始的烟花表演的残留。他微微皱起眉，想要离去，却想起了纲吉的嘱托。然而即使如此，他也不愿意再待在那间逼仄的房间。他轻轻一跃，跳上了屋顶。穹顶仍大敞着，他坐在穹顶边，夜风吹乱了他的头发。楼下晚会的声音也变远，不再显得过分吵闹。他向下打眼一瞥，看到了好几个让他不舒服的人。然而此刻的他却缺乏争胜斗勇的心情。

云豆落到了他手边，向他的手心钻。他轻笑一声，摸了摸它的绒毛。不过是一只小动物。他心想。就算将来会长成狮子，现在也还是一只弱小的草食动物。而成长为真正的狮子的那一天，到底会何时到来呢？他对此实在是感兴趣极了。为了那一天的到来，短暂的等待和忍耐都是可以接受的代价。

骸警觉地抬头看了一眼，目光晦涩。他不能理解云雀的容忍，正如他无法理解自己此刻为什么会站在这里。这个会场中并没有他的位置——他看了一眼库洛姆身旁的空位：不，或许有他的位置，却不是他想要的位置。他厌恶自己如此轻易地就被纲吉搅动心绪，哪怕他所做的一切都遵循着自己的原则和目的，但恶意没有得到应有的抵抗，就像重拳落进棉花一般让他不适。他厌恶信任，厌恶温情，厌恶宽容，却轻而易举地得到了这些世人眼中珍贵又美好的东西。他皱紧了眉：沢田纲吉这个男人，还是一如既往地知道怎么能够最快地惹恼他。

可是他的心里，就真的没有一点期待吗？却也似乎并非如此。他没有阻止纲吉对彭格列做出如此的规划，其实也想看看，他会将这一群隐于黑暗的人带去哪里吧。哪怕这群人中没有自己，没有自己这个早已永远属于黑暗的生物，但是，至少还有库洛姆，还有犬和千种。但是这期待仍然近乎于无，因为他对这一切美好结局都缺乏基本的信任。他眯起眼来，凝视着人群最前的那个略瘦的背影：只要你有一点坠落的迹象，沢田纲吉，我就会毫不犹豫地将你、将彭格列、将整个世界都拖入真正的混沌。他勾起一点笑，毒蛇一般冷冽。这才是符合他的，帅气的反派角色，不是吗？

舞台上仍然上演着热闹的节目。库洛姆、玛蒙和弗兰组成的术师组合用幻术表演魔术。在寻找配合人体切割魔术的观众时，弗兰充满恶意地将贝尔叫上台，却被贝尔毫不犹豫的推进了用于切割的箱子里。成打的小刀一下子将铁箱切了个七零八落，然而，本应身在其中的弗兰却不见踪影，片刻后才从舞台一侧走出，头上还顶着一把小刀。玛蒙和跳上台的史库瓦罗费尽九牛二虎之力才拉住要继续扔刀的贝尔，现场观众也心惊胆战地关注着这险些成为凶杀现场的魔术表演。只有一无所知的线上观众把这都当做了预先的设计赞叹不已。

守护者、瓦利安和同盟家族的代表们都加入了这场盛会，奉献了自己的才艺。任谁看着这帮在台上又唱又跳笑容满面的人，也想不到他们真正的职业是黑帮和杀手。毕竟，不管是演奏乐器时尤尼沉静的表情，还是驯兽表演中迪诺面对巨大的安翠欧手足无措的模样，都是如此贴近平常人。

画面时不时也会切到台下。镜头来时纲吉便笑着打招呼，走时便怡然欣赏演出。他身边的人也络绎不绝：炎真，白兰，迪诺……即使一直坐在第一排的桌子上，但不时便有人替换走同桌人的位置来和他闲聊。而他也不断关注着会场中的众多危险分子。幸而，虽然Xanxus摔了盘子，伽马差点和白兰打起来，瓦利安那一桌更是风波不断数次差点掀桌子，却都没有酿成大乱。预先准备好的幻术机制果然起了作用，轻而易举地遮掩了过去。在直播镜头中，现场始终热闹又平和，气氛好极了。

这样的盛会自然也少不了表彰和抽奖。表彰证书的派发者竟然是莫斯卡，这让纲吉一瞬便意会到了史帕纳的私心。他胆战心惊地看着莫斯卡跪在狱寺面前，将强忍怒火的青年轻而易举地托举到台上。幸而此刻颁发的是彭格列最佳贡献奖，成功地安抚了狱寺的情绪。然而，看着另一边山本灼灼的目光，纲吉便知道自己有的是需要头疼的问题。

更让他惊讶的是，抽奖的最高奖品竟然是独占首领的一天。他忍不住吐槽：“和我待一天有什么好玩的呀，这也能做一等奖？”

不知何时坐在他旁边的Reborn轻笑了一声：“这可是用于奖赏忠心下属最好的奖品了，蠢纲。”然而，看着纲吉迷惑的眼神，他便知道以自己的学生的迟钝程度，根本无法理解其中曲直。他叹了口气，嫌弃地看着自己不开窍的学生，“作为首领，你还有得学呢。现在，闭嘴，乖乖接受我的决定就够了。”

纲吉自然也不敢反抗，只是怎么也要嘀咕一句：“敢情不是占用你的休息日……”然而，看着Reborn和善的笑容，后半句便乖乖咽了回去。

tbc.


	31. Chapter 31

31

欢声笑语的时间总是过得很快。预定的三小时节目很快就到了尾声。纲吉站起来理了理衣服，去了后台。台上作为压轴主持人的Reborn说完最后一段预定的台词，便将他请上了台，将整个舞台又交回了他手中。就好像一个有始有终的圆，自他开始，又必将在他手中终结。

纲吉站定在舞台中央。一瞬间，恍惚有自己站在世界中央的错觉。他的朋友，他的同伴，他的师长，还有网络上千千万万的观众们，都在见证着这一刻。而他该说些什么呢？早就准备好的讲稿已在嘴边，他却突然打算将它们全部摒弃。他想要任性地、诚恳地说一次真心话，对着在场和不在场的所有人。

在一阵不长的沉默后，台上的青年露出了笑脸。他早就换了衣服，一身挺拔的白色西装，胸前别着一朵红色玫瑰，便是当下就要去结婚也合宜。而此时的场合，在他心中也许比一生只有一次的婚姻还要郑重。他无声地清了清嗓子，终于张口：“大家好，请允许我再做一次自我介绍。我是彭格列集团的十代Boss，沢田纲吉。很高兴再一次和大家见面。”他弯腰鞠躬，而台下便也响起了如雷的掌声。

\-->“阿纲俺嫁：终于又看到我家纲了！白西装也好帅啊！”  
\-->“今天多云：不需要自我介绍也认识啦！我们都这么熟了不是？”

纲吉直起身来，拉近了的镜头定格在了他的脸上。这是一张年轻、自信却也温柔的脸，没有太多的张扬，但也没有丝毫露怯。“虽然有些不舍，但是今晚的节目到此便全部结束了。在最后一个环节之前还有一点时间。作为首领的我，本来应该在这个环节中总结今天的大会，并向所有人致谢。但是，在这之前，我想以个人的名义，和大家聊点别的。”

“我很少以个人的名义发声。作为家族的首领，做任何事都要以家族为先，这就是我受到的教育，也是我坚持的准则。但是今天，不管是在场的各位彭格列家族成员和同盟家族代表，还是线上正关注我们的观众，都可以说得上是我的家人。在家人面前，我们也许不需要这么拘谨。”他说着，突然听到一直响彻会场的欢快音乐渐渐停了，取而代之的是一首温柔的钢琴曲。他意识到了正在二楼总控室的技术部的用心。伴随着渐渐变响的舒缓前奏，他的声音也变得柔软了一些，不用和过强的伴奏争夺注意力。“彭格列不是一个年轻的家族了。和这个家族比起来，我只是一个年轻又稚嫩的Boss。坐在引领这个家族的位置上，当然也会常常感到惶恐和迷茫，会怀疑自己的决定，也要为自己的选择承担责任。当然，我无意诉苦，我也早就知道，这并不是一份轻松的工作。我只是想感慨，不知不觉，我们已经走到了我以前从未想过能走到的地方。我想，这值得所有人为此鼓掌欢呼。”

台下捧场地响起了掌声。他等这掌声变弱，继续道：“许多企业都会谈到自己的企业文化。梦想，创新，自信，自由，拼搏，诚信……是这些品质，是所有成员笃信的企业文化，让一个企业能够走得长远。而对于彭格列来说，最重要的企业文化是什么呢？如果让我来说，我认为是友谊。我将所有人，我名义上的下属，我的合作伙伴，还有我们的客户用户，都当作朋友。为了维持这些珍贵的友谊，为了不辜负各位重要的朋友的期待和支持，彭格列才会始终努力创新，拼搏前进，诚信诚恳，而这个家族才会成为一个充满人情味和凝聚力的大家庭。”

他顿了一下，环视台下，有着熟悉面容的朋友和同伴都坐在原位上，抬头聆听他的话。就连最桀骜不驯的Xanxus和最散漫随性的白兰，都撑着头看着他。他轻轻摩挲了一下手中的话筒，突然涌生了无限勇气和豪情。他微微提高了声音，这声音中也带着笑声的影：“而今天，各位朋友们，各位家人们，我想说，彭格列没有辜负你们的期待。它将永远阳光，永远朝气，永远向前。它将带着它的家人与朋友，也就是在场与网络上的各位，甚至以后可能会加入我们的各位，去向更好更光辉的未来。在那个未来，彭格列不许诺成功，但会许诺友谊。祝我们的友谊地久天长，祝这份友谊灿烂光明，照亮各位朋友和家人的生活。这就是我，沢田纲吉，作为个人也作为彭格列的Boss，最大的愿望了。”

他伸出手，向台下、也向着镜头后的所有人发出了邀请：“而这一切，都离不开你们的支持和帮助。所以，拜托大家和我一起向前走吧。虽然我只是一个年轻又稚嫩的Boss，与彭格列所经历的岁月相比根本不值一提。但是，只要有你们在，有这份珍贵的友谊在，我们就无坚不摧，我相信一切愿望都终将实现。”

在片刻的寂静后，场下又一次响起了掌声。这一次的掌声震耳欲聋，在大厅中都引起了嗡鸣般的回音，经久不绝。无数的目光落在这个笑得温和的青年身上。这份豪言壮语如此温情，以至于从他的身上都看不到丝毫锐意。但是，这仍是一份触动人心的发言，有些天真烂漫，有些多愁善感，却真诚直率，让人忍不住去相信。相信只要跟着这个青年向前走，就必定会走到他遥望的那个未来。

坐在总控室的入江看着不断飙升的实时评论。无数个来自不同地方的id一起刷着同一句话：“友谊地久天长！”他们也许有着不同的名字，不同的面貌，不同的身份和背景，过着不同的人生。但是此刻，他们都被这一句话连接在了一起。这是一张过于巨大的友情的网，以纲吉为中心，网住了所有为他驻足的人。入江失笑地摇了摇头。史帕纳也凑上来搭着入江的肩，看着正中监控屏上纲吉的脸，一贯缺乏表情的脸上有的只是聚精会神。

纲吉又鞠了一躬，听着掌声停止才直起腰来。“那么，接下来，就让我们进入最后的环节吧。为了记录下这珍贵的一刻，我们将拍摄全场的大合照。请所有守护者都上来和我站在一起吧。”

守护者们早就候在了后台。狱寺最先走出来，快步走到纲吉身边，就像G给Giotto披上披风一般，为他披上了长长的白色披风。山本也不过慢了一步，便站在了他身边。在那之后便是已经换下演出服的蓝波和了平。库洛姆穿上了西装套装，肩上还站着一只白枭。又等了片刻，云雀才姗姗来迟，却也不走近，但这也已经很不容易了。“好了，人齐了。”狱寺这么说着，却看到纲吉仍在左顾右盼，脸上露出了失落。

用幻术隐藏住了身形的骸注意到了这目光。他微微眯起眼来，右眼的数字又一次剧烈闪动起来。纲吉从来都能轻易地让他恼怒和厌恶，却又忍不住停下脚步。他想到了纲吉向台下伸出的手，在舞台上，掌心仿佛不用用力就能攥紧满手的光。他看到了库洛姆的目光向他而来，似乎透过幻术看到了他，站在她肩上的白枭微微张开翅膀。他叹了一口气：罢了，就当是为了库洛姆。

舞台上的白枭突然张翅飞到半空，雾蓝的右眼变为血红，其中浮现出一个浅浅的数字。库洛姆猛地捂住了嘴，眼却笑弯。纲吉若有所思地抬起头，引得狱寺和云雀也向这只白枭看去。白枭却重新落回了库洛姆肩上，似乎没有任何异样。

台下的Xanxus始终闭着眼。史库瓦罗看着他，却也没发现他有离开的迹象。炎真坐得板正，余光却忍不住瞥向爱迪尔海德。身边的Reborn坐在迪诺旁边，脸上仿佛是看穿一切的笑容。而白兰也懒懒地瞥向了台上，却没注意到尤尼正捂着嘴偷笑。台上的七人背对坐席，除了纲吉都穿了黑色套装，六位守护者聚拢在首领身边。在他们的手上都戴着彭格列指环，浅浅的死气火焰在指环的宝石上燃起。镜头一闪，便将这一幕永远定格在了时光之中。

\-->“阿纲小可爱啊啊啊：指环上铭刻着我们的光阴！”  
\-->“沢田纲吉正宫在此：指环上铭刻着我们的光阴！”  
\-->“隼人不是损人：指环上铭刻着我们的光阴！”  
\-->“山那个本那个武是我哥：指环上铭刻着我们的光阴！”  
\-->“并盛墙头一枝花：指环上铭刻着我们的光阴！”  
\-->“烈焰红莲地狱：指环上铭刻着我们的光阴！”  
\-->“奶牛产牛奶：指环上铭刻着我们的光阴！”  
\-->“天空有大地的倒影：指环上铭刻着我们的光阴！”  
\-->“是公主啊：指环上铭刻着我们的光阴！”  
\-->“垃圾分类第一名：指环上铭刻着我们的光阴！”  
\-->“加百罗涅才是真爱：指环上铭刻着我们的光阴！”  
\-->“我是棉花糖我最甜：指环上铭刻着我们的光阴！”  
\-->“幻梦穿云过：骸大人啊！这都要结束了你到底在哪儿！我的洗剪吹年卡是注定送不出去了吗？！”

伴随着大会正式结束，直播也落幕。然而，属于彭格列和同盟家族的盛会还未结束。在这之后的After Party，才是作为黑手党的他们交流和联络的时间。只是，在此之前，所有人都有了一段自由活动的时间。

云雀轻轻一跃便跳下了台，向外走去。迪诺看到了，站起身来也快步跟了上去。在那黑色身影消失在夜色之中前，他才好不容易赶了上去：“恭弥！等等我啊！”

云雀顿了一下，转过身便看到了这个一直聒噪不已的前教师。他皱起眉来，今晚的种种已经耗尽了他的耐心。左手的拐子倏然出现。很显然，如果迪诺说的话有一点惹他不痛快，他便要动手了。

迪诺脸一僵，想拍拍对方的肩的手默默地收了回来。“别这么急啊……”说着就看到面前的男人架起了拐子，他也不敢再绕弯子，“别别别！我就是想问问你去哪儿！”

“回去。”云雀答得冷然。

迪诺忍了忍，还是长长地叹了口气。“这就要回去了吗？都在这里呆了这么久了，等到最后怎么样？”

云雀凤眼轻瞥：“不想和你们再群聚。你拦着我，是想和我打一场吗？”

“我哪有那么暴力，每次先动手不都是你。”迪诺笑着摇了摇头，回头望了眼灯火通明的大厅，声音微低，“再等等吧，恭弥。就在今晚，旧时代将终结，而新的时代将来临。在这样的日子里，你不想再看看吗？刚才只不过是演出，而接下来的，才是属于我们真正的盛会。你不想看看那会是怎样的盛况吗？你不想看看，阿纲到底会用怎样的姿态，站立在众人面前，站立在权力之巅吗？”

他转过头来。夜色已深，群星沉寂，可这个夜晚却注定不会沉默，终将在彭格列乃至整个黑手党的历史上留下浓重一笔。“我从来没有像今天一样，感觉自己身处历史的洪流之中，见证了时代的变迁。这么重要的时刻，我想阿纲不会希望任何一个他重视的人缺席。”

库洛姆转头看了看肩上的白枭。她意识到骸已经离去。她急忙看向台下，凭着感觉穿过乱流一般的人群，抓住了一个相貌普通的男人的手臂。男人低下头来，右眼的鲜红还未来得及褪去。他浅笑，笑意中却只有冷冽：“找我有什么事吗，我的库洛姆？”

库洛姆有些怯怯地看着他。在她的心里，没有任何一个人比骸更重要。但是，在彭格列待了这么多年，她也必须承认，她对纲吉有着感激之情。骸给了她归处，而纲吉给了她停留之所，前者必定比后者更重要，却并不意味着后者不珍贵。因为前者是亲情，而后者是友情。“骸大人。”她难得有些僭越地问道，“您可以留下来吗？”

骸眯起眼来。他很少为难库洛姆，也从来没有主动要求库洛姆做对彭格列不利的事情，就是因为他觉得，彭格里是一个适合她的居所。然而对方却数年如一日地听自己的话，从未被彭格列的温情真正笼络。这也是第一次，库洛姆明确地提出了这样的请求。“你想让我留下来吗？”他压低了声音问，语气却听不出喜怒。

也许是刚才骸附身骸枭的事给了她希望，库洛姆鼓起勇气说道：“Boss……Boss一定很希望骸大人见证这一刻。我也，我也想和骸大人一起见证。”

即使过了这么多年，面前女孩的面庞仍然是那么真挚。骸早就知道，自己是库洛姆的寄托，是这个女孩的一心所在。而现在，这颗纯稚的心里终于开始有了更多的东西，有了更多人的友谊，也有了坚定和勇气。这也是那个家伙的手段吗？习惯性想多的骸不过眨眼就抛去了这胡思乱想。

面对着库洛姆，他总是容易妥协的。浓雾聚而又散，他终于恢复真貌。他轻轻拍了拍库洛姆的背：“好吧。比起刚刚无趣至极的晚会，还是接下来的环节能让我获得更多有利的情报。”他无意破坏这次盛会。但是，他的出现如果能让事情变得不那么顺利，不也是一件有趣的事情吗？

白兰眯起眼，警觉地看向了大厅角落的骸，眼睛却仍然笑得弯弯：“诶～骸君原来也来了啊。今天可真是越来越热闹了啊。该说不愧是纲吉君吗？连骸君这样的人也能召唤得来。”

尤尼看出了白兰蠢蠢欲动的恶趣味，细声细气地警告道：“白兰，不要给沢田先生添麻烦。”

“知道了。尤尼酱真是的，我像是那样的人嘛～”白兰站起身来，百无聊赖地往嘴里塞进最后一颗棉花糖。“接下来干嘛呢～不如去找小正玩好了。”

大厅里的宴会桌开始撤去。Xanxus起身便也向外走去。史库瓦罗担心地跟了上去。自家事自家知，Xanxus根本不是那么有耐心的人，便是此刻便出门用枪轰了总部大门也不算意料之外。但他预想中的一切可怕场景都没有发生，两个人平安无事地走到了露台。

夜风有些凉。Xanxus坐在露台上布置好的沙发椅上，又一次闭上了眼。他似乎只是想出来透透气，并没有离去的打算。史库瓦罗低头看着他，一头银发被风吹乱，正如他纷乱的心绪。他静静地等了一会儿，终于问道：“Xanxus，你是怕了吗？”

过了一会儿，Xanxus才睁开眼，一双猩红的瞳在夜色中也血光湛湛。他冷笑了一声：“你说什么，垃圾？”

“我说，你是怕了沢田纲吉那个家伙吗？”史库瓦罗也冷下脸来。哪怕在他心中，Xanxus从来都无所畏惧。但是这些天的种种反常，还是让他觉得很不舒服。他所跟随的Boss从来都是愤怒和威严的象征，想去的地方便是刀山火海也会被他手中双枪的火焰的吞噬。这样的男人，怎么能够有所退缩有所顾虑？

Xanxus嗤笑了一声。“怕他？我为什么要怕他？史库瓦罗，”他难得喊了这个一直跟随着自己的最衷心的下属的名字，哪怕他作为Boss从来不在意自己身后跟着的是谁，“你如果想死可以直说。”

史库瓦罗却毫不畏惧这冷冷的威胁。“如果你不怕，为什么要这样容忍着他？这根本就不是你的作风。”

“我不需要你这个垃圾来教我怎么做。至于沢田纲吉，他也不过是挡路的垃圾，我随时都可以把他屁股下的那个位置取走。”Xanxus又懒懒地闭上了眼，“只不过，他在做一件彭格列从来没有人做过的事。我要看看，如果沿着这条路，彭格列能走到怎样的高度。在那之前，当然得留着他的命。”

被邀请来参加活动的家光拍了拍正在陪着炎真闲聊的Reborn的肩，冲着西蒙家族的成员笑了一声便把人往一边带了带。Reborn正忙得厉害，虽然笑容礼貌，语气却不客气：“家光，有事？”

“怎么说也是老朋友了，别这么不耐烦啊。”家光笑眯眯地搭着Reborn的肩，不着调地问，“我就是想问问，Xanxus那小子去哪儿了？我找了他半天了。”

Reborn瞥他一眼，一边扫视人群寻找纲吉的身影，漫不经心地答：“你找他有什么事？”

“我听说，前阵子直播他自称是阿纲的哥哥。作为他的叔叔，我当然要去见见这个便宜侄子了。”家光目露精光，嘴上却仍然不正经。

Reborn这才转头看向他。作为纲吉的父亲，家光远称不上称职，只是他仍然是纲吉不折不扣的父亲。只是，今晚实在不是适合了结私怨的时候，Xanxus也绝不是那么好惹的，真的闹到活动办不下去反而棘手。他四两拨千斤地指了指家光的身后：“奈奈来了，估计是叫你回去的。”

成功地将家光支走，Reborn才来得及继续搜寻纲吉的身影。然而，扫视全场，他却没看到。他轻笑了一声：罢了，便让那家伙歇歇吧，忙了这些天估计也实在是累了。他招手叫来还在场的守护者们，和他们一起将在等待会场布置的同盟家族安置好。

月光穿过玻璃，落进办公椅，映亮了随手搭在椅背上的白色西装外套。坐在椅内的青年趴在桌上。灯也未开，他却睁着眼，神情有些恍惚。虽然知道接下来还有工作，但是这短暂的自由时间他实在不想再继续参与应酬。长时间的疲惫让他有些头疼，晚会上吃的星点食物也早就消化完。然而，他的脑子却很活跃，种种想法和计划争先恐后地出现，却让他反而步伐集中思绪。

房间很静。整夜的喧嚣似乎也离得很远。这也难怪，这个房间是整个彭格列隔音效果最好的房间，自然不会有任何噪音敢于侵扰房间里的人。也不知过了多久，纲吉换了个方向趴着，听到有很轻的脚步声已经到了门口。悄无声息地，门开了，门外的喧闹也跟着漏进来些许，却又很快被来人关在门后。

皮鞋落在波斯地毯上，脚步声也被吞噬。男人站在了纲吉面前：“怎么不开灯？”这低沉的嗓音如此熟悉，带着一丝漫不经心的笑意，一丝天生的温柔，但更多的却是听不出本心的沉敛。这声音伴随了纲吉整整七年，即便不抬头他也能知道站在自己面前的是谁。

“眼睛疼，不想见光。你怎么知道我在这儿，Reborn？”纲吉懒洋洋地问。

黑暗中视觉变得模糊，听觉却变得分明。Reborn走到了纲吉身旁，伸出手来按住了他的额心和太阳穴。“闭眼。”说着，便手法准确地给他按压起来。“除了首领办公室你还能躲去哪儿？”他的话中有着淡淡的调侃。

“果然什么都瞒不过你……”酸疼之后便是一阵轻松，纲吉只觉得整个身体都随着这按压放松了，“最近真是累死了，幸好今天晚上一切都顺利。多亏有你们了。等结束了你也回去好好歇歇吧，Reborn。还有隼人、入江他们，都该好好放个假了。”

“在我面前就别端首领架子了，蠢纲。”也许是周遭太安静，Reborn的声音也变得轻柔。按得差不多了，他便松开手。

纲吉睁开眼，感觉好受多了。他坐起身，这才借着月光看清穿着一身黑色西装的Reborn。他的老师总是如此，脊背挺直，面容俊朗，似乎永远不知疼不知累。哪怕在自己面前，也像个无所不能的超人。因此虽然他早就知道Reborn并不是超人，却还是会被这外表欺骗，不由自主地感到安心，想要依靠。“再让我歇会儿吧，我不想那么快就下去。”

今天的Reborn似乎格外好说话。他倚在酒柜门上，颔首道：“行。再坐会儿吧。”虽然他是个魔鬼老师，但随着纲吉在Boss的位置上越坐越稳，他也越来越不会对他的决定置喙，像之前那样逼着他向前走的事更是少之又少。

纲吉突然感受到了一丝怪异。是啊，Reborn已经很少逼自己做各种各样的事情，为什么在直播这件事上会突然有那样强硬的提案？他神情复杂地看着Reborn：“从提议直播开始，你就在为今天做准备了吗，Reborn？为了配合活动的宣传，为了扩大彭格列的影响力，为了将彭格列的发展推向这条路……不对，这都不像是你的风格。”他想起了这些天的种种，与朋友一起度过的快乐时光，为难以管束的下属皱够了的眉，以及他的种种反思，种种体会。在这短短的两周里，他意识到了身边人的改变，也因此而改变了自己的想法和做法。他渐渐适应了如何去和不同的人相处，学会了如何处理不同的突发状况，学会了如何在无数条路中选定属于自己的那一条并坚定地向前走……

他突然觉得自己知道了答案。“你不会……”然而这个猜想实在太过直白简单，简单得让他都说不出口。

Reborn也有些惊讶。他从来都有的放矢，有许多人猜测过他的意图，虽然不能算猜错，却都没有猜到最重要的方面。而此刻，看着纲吉震惊的神情，他便知道，只有面前的这个人猜到了。“不错嘛，蠢纲，比以前长进了。”他愉悦地浅笑了一声。“作为首领，时刻掌握心腹下属的想法，找到和他们最合宜的相处方式，才算是真正地融入了家族，也才能更好地统领整个家族。如果总是高高在上，总有一天会高楼倾覆都找不到崩塌的地点。人都是会变的，你该警醒点了。”

纲吉却忍不住长长地叹了一口气：“只是为了给我上一节课，有必要这么大费周章吗？你是想折腾死我吧。”

“但是效果很好，不是吗？我一向都提倡实践高于理论。”一向吝啬的Reborn终于漫不经心地夸奖了一句，“做得不错，纲吉。你比以前更像个首领了。”

纲吉自然是拿Reborn没办法的，只能乖乖认栽。但是，收到了夸奖，他也忍不住心中窃喜。他伸了个懒腰，终于感觉精神振奋了些。他站起身来。“也歇够了，走吧！”

Reborn直起身来，随手从椅背上拿起西装外套，轻轻一抖为纲吉穿上。纲吉向外走，他便为他推开门。到了走廊上，人群的交谈声渐近。纲吉穿过挂满了历代首领巨幅正面照的走廊，看着跟在他身后的Reborn，忍不住调侃：“Reborn，你正常点，表现得这么像个恭恭敬敬的下属，我感觉怪别扭的。”

Reborn的声音也带着笑意：“今晚我就是您最谦恭的下属，Boss。”而这话中，几分是调侃几分是真心，却只有他自己知道。

他们已经走到了灯光明亮之处。穹顶已然闭合。正中富丽璀璨的三幅巨大穹顶画，一副画着初代家族，一副画着有各代首领见证的彭格列指环继承式，还有一副便画着十代家族。而在无数明亮的水晶枝形灯下，站着的便都是站在里世界权力之巅的人。

纲吉轻轻一瞥。离楼梯最近的地方站着狱寺和山本，身后便是蓝波、了平和库洛姆。Xanxus占据右角，史库瓦罗等瓦利安的干部便聚在他周围。白兰拉着入江等技术部的干部站在左角，基里奥内罗、加百罗涅家族和西蒙家族的朋友们也各自聚成群。较远处，骸远离人群，站在露台上。而云雀则站在二楼的另一侧。

就在纲吉出现在楼梯口的那一刻，交谈声便如同被按下了静音键，忽然一滞。所有人的目光都向上，落在了这个清秀又温暖的青年身上。而他早就不会因为这视线感到恐惧不安。他知道，在这里的，都是他的朋友，他的同伴，他的家人，是他誓死要守护的人。在此之后，一个新的时代就将开启，那是光的时代，是友情的时代，是拒绝血与罪的时代。那是他期盼的、祈祷的、努力铸就的时代。那是属于沢田纲吉的，属于彭格列十代首领的，也属于彭格列以及其同盟家族每一个人的时代。

他听到Reborn低低的声音在耳畔响起：“Boss，走吧，所有人都在等着你了。”

而他扬起笑容，向前一步，跨入了这将属于他的盛世。

Fin.

正文完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：
> 
> 那么，正文到这里就结束了。首先感谢大家看到这里。后记有点长，如果没有耐心看我超多的废话和胡言乱语，可以直接拉到最后看关于番外的安排w  
> 这个故事写了差不多三个半月，总算迎来了正文的完结。写下正文完的那一刻，我真的松了一口气。我觉得一个故事最能让我体会到奖赏的时刻，就是完结它的那一刻了。  
> 这个故事其实没有严格的剧情。一开始，我只是觉得这是个有趣的展开，写了几章才开始认真地考虑我具体要写什么。最后，这个故事变成了描写21岁的纲吉和彭格列家族的故事。人都是会成长，而我将21岁的纲吉看做了十年前和十年后之间的过渡期。我想写出在这个过渡期，纲吉和他周围的人和少年时有了怎样的成长，又是怎样走向了十年后那个成熟的彭格列十代家族。如果大家能够体会到我刻画的转变，那将是对我最高的夸奖。  
> 当然，我对自己的写作水平有充分的认知。这并不算是一个写得很厉害的故事，因为过分娱乐向，所以缺少严密的铺垫呼应和波澜起伏的剧情，叙事节奏也并不好。但我还是为此付出了很多心力。我其实一直不擅长写大场面多人物的故事，对原作的人物的理解和刻画也并不足够准确，也不太适应写连载的节奏，还不太擅长写这样纯粹的all27故事。在写这个故事的过程中，我的这些短处都得到了锻炼，这让我觉得自己的水平也有了进步。我觉得这是很有意义的一次经历。  
> 最重要的是，能够完成它，必须要感谢所有在看这个故事的读者给我的鼓励。最开始这个故事毫无计划，只不过是因为有人看，才随性地写了下来。差不多在第六七章的时候我就已经认真地想要弃坑了。但是谢天谢地，我还是坚持了下来。在一开始，谁能想到这个故事能写十二万字呢？  
> 而在这个过程中，我也难得地体会到了和读者互动的乐趣。很多小可爱的评论都给了我灵感，有些时候我不回复，就是因为这些评论诱发的灵感会关联到下一章的剧情。而且，因为这是一个直播故事，大家的评论就像真实参与直播的观众一样，我觉得这也会是一种有趣的体验。  
> 不管怎么样，要感谢大家的支持。没有你们，这个故事不会诞生，不会完结。我以前从来不会为了读者写故事，当然这个故事也不能说是纯粹为了读者而写的，我也有体会到乐趣。但是，这个故事仍然可以算是第一个因为读者而写完的故事。请允许我再次说一声感谢。虽然这是一个不算很好的故事，但是如果你在阅读的过程中有感到开心，那将是我的荣幸。
> 
> 最后，聊一聊关于番外的安排。目前我预定中有如下三个具体的番外设定：  
> 其一，彩虹之子们观看直播或者晚会录像，然后在副声轨评论吐槽。  
> 其二，由一个小天使提出的，如果纲吉遇到了私生饭，周围的人会如何应对。  
> 其三，同盟大会的一等奖那个和首领共度一天的故事，虽然我还没想好要让谁成为这个幸运的混蛋。欢迎大家提名投票人选。  
> 如果有人有其他关于番外的想法，比如觉得谁正文出场太少了希望他在番外多点戏份或者有专属番外，也欢迎告诉我，如果我觉得有趣也会写。正文都完结了，番外就可以放飞自己了。不过更新速度可能比较随缘，我已经写了太久太多了，真的需要好好休息一下了。
> 
> 总之，感谢你陪着这个故事走到这里，也感谢你的支持和包容。祝大家都能天天开心，希望我们下个故事还能再见w
> 
> By璇


End file.
